The Fear Before The Flame
by XSerendipity92X
Summary: He was sweet and charming, the man of her dreams until one night everything changed. Caught in a world of pain and fear, will Chase be able to save Cameron from the brutal hands of the man who once loved her? WARNING - READ AUTHORS NOTE FIRST! Chameron S1
1. DISCLAIMERS!

**DISCLAIMERS - I don't own any of these. They all belong to the respectful owners.**

**- One Moment in time By Whitney Housten sung by Kelly Clarkson on SNL**

**- The Glee Version Of Dog Days Are Over**

**- Airplanes By B.O.B Ft. Hayley Williams**

**- Glitter in the Air By P!nk**

**- You Don't See Me By Josie And The Pussycats**

**- Angel By Sarah McLachlan**

**- Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital and the characters Allison Cameron, Robert Chase, Eric Foreman, Lisa Cuddy, Gregory House, and James Wilson**

**- The show House M.D.**


	2. Author's Note

Author's Note

I'm really sorry this story took forever. I left an author's note on the last chapter of my previous story "Can't Dream Without You" with my explanation so go read it if you want to know what happened. I know I said it would be up sooner but unfortunately it didn't go as plan. Anyway, this story has a lot of violence, swearing, domestic abuse, and rape. So if it's not your thing then don't read it and if you do I hope you enjoy the story!:) Follow me on twitter for updates on the sequel and future fics. The link is on my Bio.

XSerendipity92X


	3. Chapter 1 New Friend

Title – The Fear Before The Flame

Setting – 1st Season

Chapter 1 New Friend

Allison Cameron woke up early to the sound of her cell ringing. She instantly grabbed it, thinking it was the hospital. "Cameron," she said sleepily into the phone.

"Cameron, the coffee machine is broken and this hospital sludge that Cuddy calls coffee is crap. Bring me a Starbucks."

"Are you kidding me House?" Cameron exclaimed in annoyance. "You called me at 5:30 in the morning to bring you a Starbucks! Wait a minute? What are you even doing at the hospital at this time?"

"Cuddy forced me to take a case and that means if I'm not sleeping then you're not either. Call Foreman and Chase and bring my coffee." The line went dead and Cameron angrily tossed her cell on the nightstand. Sometimes she didn't know why she still put up with his crap. She reluctantly got up and got ready for work.

* * *

><p>Starbucks was empty since it was only six thirty am. Cameron walked in, not noticing the good looking man with dark brown hair and eyes checking her out from the couch he was sitting on. He wore a nice suit and seemed to be at least three years older than her. Once she got the four coffees she headed to the door. She figured if the coffee machine was broken then she might as well get one for herself and her colleagues. They were all going to need it especially being up this early with a cranky House.<p>

"Hi, I can't help but notice that you got stuck with coffee duty this morning," said the man who was now standing in front of her. She didn't even notice him approaching her.

"Am I that obvious?" she asked, giving him an amused smile. He laughed as he held out his hand.

"I'm Christopher Sullivan. You can call me Chris."

"Allison Cameron," she replied, looking at his hand. "Sorry, I don't mean to be rude but my hands are full." He smiled as he quickly put down his hand. She grinned at his dorkiness, thinking he was cute and charming.

"Sorry," he laughed. "If you don't mind I'd like to help you carry them to your car." Cameron thought about it and realized she would have trouble getting into her car, carrying four steaming coffees.

"Ok," she smiled, letting him take two of the coffees before heading outside. Once she was settled in her car she rolled down the window to thank him. "Thanks for helping me out," she said.

"No problem. Besides I understand how it's like when you get stuck with coffee duty. Usually the coffee ends up all over my shirt before I can get it to the boss." Cameron laughed as she started the engine.

"My boss would prefer it on my shirt then in the cup," she said. He looked at her, confused. "Don't ask but it was nice meeting you Chris." Chris smiled at her and she once again couldn't help but think how charming he was.

"Nice meeting you too Allison." She smiled and gave him a wave before pulling out of the parking lot and driving away. He watched her till she disappeared down the street.

* * *

><p>"It's about time," House grumbled as Cameron walked into the differential office. She rolled her eyes at the ungrateful comment as she put the coffee on the glass table.<p>

"I brought one for everyone," she said as they all took a cup. Foreman and Chase thanked her as they started the differential. After, House started giving out orders.

"Foreman search the home, Chase get a history and test the blood, Cameron go be me in the clinic." He tossed her his badge and limped into his office. Cameron rolled her eyes in annoyance as she got up and headed down to the clinic.

* * *

><p>"I went camping a few days ago and I got this really weird rash all over my hand and it itches like crazy." Cameron slipped on her gloves before going over to the teenage boy. She's been here at the clinic for at least an hour and was already wishing it was over.<p>

"Can I take a look?" she asked as she took his hand. Just as she suspected, poison ivy. She explained to the teen her diagnoses and prescribed him some cream.

* * *

><p>She sighed tiredly, as she filled out the patient's chart at the nurse's station. She was tired and waking up at 5:30 in the morning to deal with House and then being at the clinic really wore her out.<p>

"Need any help?" Chase suddenly asked from behind. Surprised at his sudden presence she turned, facing him.

"Sure," she said gratefully.

"We solved the case," Chase said as he picked up a file from the counter.

"What? How?" she asked in surprise.

"House diagnosed her with lung cancer but her antidepressant meds were messing with the cancer symptoms."

"That's got to be a record. It's only been an hour."

"Yeah," Chase said. "The case was easy and the diagnoses were obvious. I think Cuddy just wanted him to come in on time for once." Cameron rolled her eyes, annoyed at the fact that they had to come in so early because of House. She looked at Chase and recognized that look in his eyes. He liked her but unfortunately for him she didn't feel the same way.

"Hey do you want go out for a drink after work?" he asked.

"Chase..." she started to say before she was interrupted by a familiar voice behind her.

"Allison?" She turned to see Chris walking out of Cuddy's office.

"Chris what are you doing here?" she asked in surprise as he came over to her and Chase.

"Dr. Cuddy just hired me. You work here?" Cameron could sense Chase rolling his eyes but she ignored him.

"Yeah I'm on the diagnostics team." She turned to Chase. "This is my coworker Dr. Robert Chase. Chase this is Christopher Sullivan. I met him this morning at Starbucks."

"Hi," Chris said as they shook hands.

"Hi, so um what department are you in," Chase asked. He really didn't care. He just wanted to make sure to stay away from there as much as he can. He can tell this guy has a thing for Cameron which got him feeling a little uneasy.

"I'm now part of the surgical staff."

"Wow you're a surgeon?" Cameron asked making Chris smile. Chase shook his head in annoyance.

"I got to go. I have patients to see."

"Ok," Cameron said, not noticing the hint of jealousy in his eyes or the hurt expression on his face because she completely forgot about his offer to go get a drink. He walked away hearing nothing but Chris's voice and the sound of Cameron's laughter.

For the next month Cameron and Chris became really close friends and were starting to know a lot about each other. Chase hid his jealousy well but not the fact that he was hostile towards him. One day Chase made his way to the cafeteria for lunch. He wanted to ask Cameron if she wanted to try out the new dance club that opened across the street. Feeling confident that she might say yes he went inside the cafeteria but disappointment washed over him when he saw Cameron sitting at a table with Chris_. _

_Of course they would be eating together,_ he thought. The way he looked at her and the way she talked and laughed with him were all too clear about the way they felt about each other. He knew they were falling for each other and he lost the girl he loved. Forgetting his offer to Cameron for now, he sighed heavily as he turned and left the cafeteria. Suddenly he just wasn't hungry anymore.


	4. Chapter 2 Are You Ready?

Chapter 2 Are You Ready?

After lunch Cameron came into the differential office. She couldn't stop the small smile that formed on her lips. Chris had just asked her out on a date. He wanted to take her to the new dance club that opened up across the street. She was excited and Chris was so sweet to her. She hoped after this date they would be more than just friends. She sat down at the glass table, not even noticing Chase and Foreman's eyes on her. Before they can question her House limped in, throwing the three copies of the case file on the table.

"New case." He looked at Cameron as she scanned through the file. She looked happy and was smiling. "Woh," he said, pulling up a chair and sitting next to her. "You're glowing. Did you do it?"

"Do what? What are you talking about?" Cameron asked, her smile fading.

"You and that new surgeon finally did the nasty. What's his name again? Dr. Conceded?" Cameron glared at him as Foreman smirked. Chase didn't say anything. The subject bothered him but he kept his face expressionless as he read the file.

"Dr. Sullivan, and we didn't do anything. He just asked me out to the new dance club across the street." Chase looked up disappointedly.

_Damn I should've just asked her when I had the chance,_ he thought as he realized it was too late. Chris had beaten him to it and now he had to sit back and watch Chris take Cameron out on a date. House rolled his eyes in boredom and no longer cared for this topic.

"Don't you guys have a case?" he asked sarcastically. He turned to Chase who hid his disappointment well. "Chase read me the symptoms."

* * *

><p>The next night Cameron was getting ready for her date with Chris. She went through her closet and found a black dress. After showering she slipped on the dress and started doing her hair and makeup. An hour later Chris was at the door. She almost gasped when she saw him. He looked so handsome in his suit. His dark eyes looked soft and loving and he looked at her, breathless. He admired her figure in that dress which made her eyes look silver. Her hair was curled and her black suede heels matched her dress perfectly. He smiled warmly at her.<p>

"You look beautiful."

* * *

><p>The date was perfect. The club was awesome and Cameron couldn't believe how much he got her to dance. She leaned into him and breathed in his scent as they danced. She loved the way he made her feel at his touch. He looked into her eyes and gently pulled her into a sweet kiss. Her whole body shivered as she kissed back. She was falling for him and she knew he felt the same way about her. Once they pulled away she smiled at him.<p>

"That was... wow," she said, breathless. Chris grinned that dorky grin she thought was so cute.

"That was amazing," he said, taking her hand in his as the dance ended. "I want to ask you something. Let's go sit down and have a drink."

"Alright," she answered as he led her off the dance floor and over to their table. She felt like she was in a daze. He made her feel giddy like a high school girl.

"I'll go get the drinks," he said. As soon as he disappeared into the crowd of people Cameron's phone started ringing.

"Dr. Cameron."

"Cameron where are you!" House exclaimed.

"Out why?" she asked, annoyed that House had the decency to call her in the middle of her date.

"I need you to get back in here."

"Why? Is the patient okay?" she asked in concern.

"Yeah he's fine. I'm just calling to gossip about Dr. Doofus," he said sarcastically.

"House what happened!" she exclaimed impatiently.

"The patient went into cardiac arrest. It's not cushions. Get in here for a deferential." Cameron sighed disappointedly, not noticing the older, dangerous looking man coming up to her. House caught her at a bad time. She knew Chris was about to have the talk about where they were at in their relationship. She wanted to stay but she knew the patient comes first.

"Fine," she said, hanging up. She stood up and smashed right into the dangerous looking man. "Sorry," she said, attempting to leave but he blocked her way, leering at her.

"Don't worry about it pretty lady." He grinned sickly at her. She looked at him and suddenly got a bad feeling from him. She tried to walk away again but he once again blocked her path.

"How about you ditch that loser over there and come home with me." He winked at her and she immediately knew what he wanted. She looked at him in disgust.

"No, now let me go." He ignored her as he roughly grabbed her and pulled her close. She jumped in fear as he grabbed her ass hard. She couldn't even scream as he hungrily kissed her. She struggled and gagged on his warm sour breath and disgusting tongue. But as soon as it started it was over. Chris quickly pulled her away and socked the man in the face, breaking his nose.

"Hey man, get away from my girlfriend!" The man fell to the floor cursing both Chris and Cameron. He took Cameron's hand before security can reach them. "Let's go," he said. He pulled her out of the club and into the parking lot.

* * *

><p>"Are you okay Allison?" he asked as they approached his black pick up truck. She was trembling and he pulled her into a comforting hug.<p>

"Thank you," she whispered. Tears threatened to fall but she didn't dare cry in front of him.

"It's ok Ally. I'll never let anyone hurt you again." Cameron nodded sadly. She trusted him and he made her feel safe. He pulled away and gently kissed her.

"Did you mean what you said?" she whispered when they broke apart.

"What do you mean?"

"When you called me your girlfriend. Is that what you wanted to talk to me about?" she asked, smiling. Chris grinned sheepishly.

"Yeah is that ok." She gave him a small laugh.

"Of course it is Chris. I love you." Chris gave her a big smile and pulled her into a passionate kiss.

"I love you too Ally."

* * *

><p>"Don't you think it's a little too fast?" Chase asked as they worked in the lab on some blood tests that night. Cameron looked at him. She had just told him what happened tonight with the creepy guy, Chris, and how he now considered her his girlfriend. She didn't tell Chase how he asked her to come over to his place and she refused by saying she had to come back to the hospital. She felt bad but Chris understood especially since he's a doctor as well.<p>

"Why do you ask?"

"You've only known him for a month and you only been on one date."

"And?" she asked, annoyed of his bluntness.

"And isn't it a little too soon to be boyfriend and girlfriend already?" Chase asked. Cameron sighed. He was right. It was too fast.

"Okay, I admit it's a little fast but we both love each other and are willing to have a serious relationship." Chase didn't look at her as he tried to hide his disappointment and hurt. The fact that they were now serious made him lose all hope of ever having a chance with her. When he finally met her eyes he was once again struck at her beauty. She still wore her dress under her lab coat and her makeup needed to be reapplied but to him she still looked beautiful. He sighed.

"Are you ready?"

"Of course we are," she replied.

"No," said Chase. "I'm asking if you're ready." Cameron hesitated to answer.

_Am I ready,_ she thought. Besides from House she hasn't felt this way about anyone since her husband Nate passed away. Actually House was just a crush so it's been a while since she had these feelings. He made her feel happy and safe. Of course she loves him but then why was she hesitating.

"Yeah, I'm ready," she finally answered, convincing herself more than Chase.


	5. Chapter 3 Cold And Distant

Chapter 3 Cold And Distant

As the weeks passed Cameron and Chris were falling deeper in love with each other until one night after dinner. It was late into the night in the differential office and the team had just solved a case. "Hey do you guys want to go to a movie or something," Chase asked. He didn't want to go home right away and by the looks on his colleague's faces he knew they didn't either. They just lost their patient, a 19 year old college student who was just starting her life. They diagnosed her too late and she died.

"Sure," Foreman shrugged.

"Um... I'd love to but..." Cameron started to say when Chase interrupted her. "You have plans with Sullivan. It's ok. It's fine."

"Sorry, see you tomorrow," she said.

* * *

><p>20 minutes later Cameron rushed into the restaurant where Chris has been waiting for her for the last hour. "Sorry I'm late honey," she said, kissing him quickly before sitting down. "The case took longer than we expected. I should've called."<p>

"No it's fine Ally." He smiled at her as he took her hand in his. "I told you. You don't ever have to be sorry. I don't mind waiting another hour if it means you're saving someone's life. Besides I'm a surgeon. I know all about unpredictable hours." She smiled sadly at him.

"What's wrong," he asked in concern.

"We lost her," she said quietly. "We didn't figure out her diagnoses in time and we couldn't save her."

"Oh Ally..." he whispered as he got up and went over to her. He knelt down in front of her, taking both of her hands and kissed them. "I'm sure you and your colleagues did everything you can. It's not your fault. You and I both know you can't save every patient."

"I know," she said. "But we were supposed to save her. All she had was a staph infection and we somehow missed it." He didn't say anything as he pulled her into a hug. He didn't know what to tell her. He figured there was nothing he can say that would help or change what happened.

After a while he was back in his seat. "How was dinner?" she asked, feeling guilty.

"Mmmm great," he replied. "You're just in time for dessert." He grinned at her happily and managed to get a small smile out of her as the waiter brought each of them a slice of strawberry cheesecake. She picked up the fork, not eating but just moving it around on her plate.

"Hey," he said, getting her attention. She looked at him, her blue - gray eyes dull from sadness and exhaustion. "It's going to be okay Allison."

After dessert Chris and Cameron went back to her apartment. "Do you want me to get you anything," he asked as she disappeared into her bedroom.

"No I just want to sleep." He didn't say anything as he followed her. Once they changed into their pajamas they both got into bed. He held her close to his body and started kissing her neck. As much as she loved having sex with him, tonight she just wasn't in the mood. His hands started exploring her body before they finally settled on unbuttoning her blouse. She stopped him, putting her hands on his.

"Chris, not tonight." He sighed, clearly disappointed. "I'm sorry baby," she whispered, closing her eyes. She was exhausted, the day's events catching up to her.

"No it's fine Allison. Go to sleep."

"I love you," she murmured as she quickly fell asleep, not even noticing the anger in his voice. He heard her breathing become shallow and he knew she was asleep. He held her but not lovingly. He was annoyed at the fact she turned him down but his thoughts were suddenly interrupted when his cell started ringing. He grabbed it quickly from the nightstand, not wanting to wake up Cameron.

"Hello."

"Christopher it's your father! Where were you tonight! Your mother is upset that you didn't show up for dinner!" Chris cringed at the harshness in his father's voice.

"Oh shit that was tonight!" Chris exclaimed in whisper.

"Yes it was you stupid shit! You better have a damn good reason as to why you never showed!" Chris looked down at Cameron. She didn't know about his abusive past with his parents and they didn't know about her. He wanted to keep it that way.

"I got caught up in surgery," he lied.

"Typical," his father grumbled. "You're worthless you know that! How long are you going to be putting your career over your family? Pretty soon you're going to find yourself alone Christopher!" And with that he hanged up, leaving Chris fuming in the dark room. No matter what he did he could never win his father's approval. Nothing he ever did was right, not even becoming a surgeon. His blood boiled in anger as he threw his cell across the room. It hit the wall and fell to the floor. It didn't brake but the battery fell out. He didn't pay any attention to it as he angrily looked down at Cameron's sleeping form. He couldn't help but think it was partly her fault that he forgot about dinner with his parents. If she had called about being late to dinner or if he wasn't so distracted by being with her, he would have remembered.

_It's her fault my damn father just yelled at me,_ he thought angrily. He watched her with cold mean eyes. "Bitch," he murmured.

* * *

><p>Cameron stirred in her sleep the next morning, sensing the empty spot next to her. She instantly woke up to see Chris missing. The mattress felt cold and she knew he's been gone for a while. She sat up, right away seeing his cell on the floor with the battery out. <em>What's going on,<em> she thought as she got up and went into the living room to find Chris sleeping on her couch. She knelt down so they were face to face.

"Chris," she whispered, nudging him awake.

"What do you want!" he snapped. She stood up, taken aback by his tone.

"Nothing," she replied, her voice full of hurt. "You slept here and I just wanted to see if you were okay."

"I'm fine now leave me alone." He put his arm over his face so he wouldn't see her.

"Chris you're not fine. What's bothering you?" She was surprised at his behavior towards her and wanted to know why he was so angry all of a sudden. He seemed to have enough of her questions because he instantly sat up.

"You!" he shouted. She held her breath as he kept yelling.

"You're walking around all depressed and pathetic because some loser died!" He knew what he had said wasn't the reason why he was angry at her but he wasn't going to tell her the truth, that he blamed her for missing dinner with his parents. Cameron angrily glared at him.

"How dare you say that! Annie wasn't a loser! She was barely starting her life! I don't care what you call me but don't go disrespecting my patients! Especially if they're dead!" She tore her gaze away from him and furiously rushed back into the bedroom, closing the door behind her.

* * *

><p>Cameron sat at the glass table in the differential office. No one was here yet so she had plenty of time to think about what happened with Chris this morning. She was pissed for the way he called her depressed and pathetic but the way he disrespected Annie, he went too far. He didn't even know her. He wasn't the one who worked everything they had to save her. He wasn't there when she took her last breath. She, Foreman, Chase, and even House were the ones who were with Annie, trying everything they had to save her life, only to fail at the end. But what scared her was the look in Chris's eyes. They were cold and distant, almost cruel.<p>

"Hey Cameron," Foreman mumbled sleepily as he walked in, heading for the coffee pot.

"Good morning," she replied, not bothering to put much energy behind it. He looked at her, concerned. She seemed to be deep in thought. He knew she was upset about Annie, they all were but he can tell something else was bothering her.

"Cameron, are you okay?" he asked, standing in front of her.

"Yeah I'm fine," she said, trying to give him a convincing smile. He sighed, pulling up a chair and sitting in front of her. He knew she wasn't fine. Ever since she met Chris she's been glowing but today she just looked out of it.

"I've known you long enough to know when something is bothering you." She sighed in defeat.

"You probably won't care. It has to do with Chris."

"Try me," he said.

"Chris and I had a falling out."

"Give Sullivan some time. He'll come around," Foreman shrugged as he got up. Cameron rolled her eyes.

_Men,_ she thought as Chase walked in. She gave Foreman a look and he knew to drop the subject.

"Hey, what are you guys talking about?" he asked, making his way to the coffee machine.

"We got a new case," said Foreman. "Seven year old girl with rashes all over her arms and legs. She was brought into the ER last night after suffering a seizure."

* * *

><p>That afternoon Cameron was in the pathology lab when Chris walked in. He felt bad about what happened this morning and for the dark feelings he had towards her. He didn't know what came over him. He just couldn't control his anger and suddenly felt like a different person. He knew Cameron didn't deserve the way he treated her. <em>It's not her fault,<em> he thought guiltily. He walked up to her.

"Can I help you with something Dr. Sullivan," she asked coolly. He sighed holding up a single red rose.

"You're still mad, I get it but I'm really sorry. I shouldn't have treated you and your patient like that. You were right, something was bothering me and I took it out on you. I'm sorry Allison." Cameron stopped what she was doing and finally met his gaze.

"Why didn't you just tell me what was bothering you?"

"It has to do with my past and I've never told anyone about it."

"I'm not going to push you into telling me. That's your decision but you have to know that you can trust me."

"I do trust you Ally and to prove it I want to tell you tonight at dinner." He held up the rose, handing it to her. He grinned as he recognized the small smile that slowly formed on her lips whenever he won her over.

"I'm so sorry Ally. I love you," he said as he pulled her into a hug.

"I love you too," she whispered.

* * *

><p>"Oh Cameron for me. You shouldn't have," House deadpanned when she walked into the differential office carrying the test results along with the rose.<p>

"Test is negative," she said, handing him the results. "And Chris gave me the rose."

"So I take it everything's ok now?" Foreman asked, ignoring the warning glare she gave him.

"You had a fight?" Chase asked, somewhat hurt that she confided in Foreman and not him.

"Yeah but we're going to talk some more tonight."

"Ah so Dr. Perfect isn't so perfect after all. What did he do to piss you off? Kill a bug, step on a flower."

"House just drop it and let's get back to the patient," Cameron said in annoyance. This was the last time she confided Foreman in anything. She should've known better.

* * *

><p>That night Cameron and Chris decided to order pizza. As they ate in Cameron's living room Chris told her all about his abusive past with his parents. How his father would beat him and his mother would just watch and drink or on some rare occasions she would help. He told her about the days that were so bad he thought he wouldn't make it. As soon as he was 18 he took off to college and rarely went back only for dinners and holidays. If he didn't then his dad would call and "strengthen him out" as he calls it. Even though he grew up and had his own life his father still tried to control him. He was never really free.<p>

Cameron hugged and comforted him as he told her his dark past. When he was done they cuddled together on the couch in a comfortable silence. Her head and hand rested on his chest while he had his arm around her, holding her close.

"Tell me about your dad," he suddenly asked, breaking the silence. She hesitated. She and her dad weren't on good terms. He's never been what you call a role model.

"Well," she sighed. "We don't exactly have a relationship. He considered me an accident the moment he found out my mom was pregnant." Chris looked at her in shock but he didn't say anything as she kept talking.

"He's a cold hearted man who plays favoritisms. He was happy with his wife and son and didn't want any more kids but then I came along. No matter what I did I could never win his approval. As a little kid all I wanted was his love and attention but he gave it all to my older brother Jason. Don't get me wrong. I love my brother. He was there for me when my dad wasn't but there were times when I needed my dad. I practically spent my whole childhood trying to impress him but nothing ever worked not even when I got accepted into med school. I thought becoming a doctor would make him proud of me but I was wrong. Instead of congratulating me he said, "Why waste my time and my money when everyone knows you're just going to drop out." He said I wasn't smart enough and didn't have what it takes to become a doctor."

"But you proved him wrong! What more does he want?" Chris asked, feeling anger towards her dad.

"There's more," she sighed. "Remember when I told you about my husband." Chris nodded. "When he found out I fell in love with a dying man he got so angry at me I thought he was going to have a heart attack. The arguing got so bad to the point he was making me cry right in front of him and my family but he didn't even care. The last thing he said to me was "If you marry him then you are no longer part of this family. I'm disowning you, now get out." Cameron swallowed, holding back tears. "Those words hurt me but he didn't care, not even when my mom and Jason tried talking him out of it. He ignored them and walked out yelling by the time he comes home I better be out of the house. I had a choice, be part of a family where my own father hated me or marry the man I love. I chose Nate because my dad disowning me didn't matter to me. He already neglected me my whole life. And then Nate died six months later."

"Did he come to the funeral?" Chris asked quietly.

"No and I didn't expect him to since he didn't bother coming to the wedding. My mom and Jason were still there for me even though my dad said I wasn't part of the family so he told Jason to tell me I deserved it for marrying a sick man." Tears threatened to fall as Chris embraced her into a hug.

"Ally you didn't deserve that."

"I know," she whispered, her voice thick with emotion. "He doesn't even know I moved here to New Jersey. I haven't talked to him or seen him in eight years."

"Maybe you should call him," Chris said out of nowhere. Her heart felt like it jumped in her chest. She hasn't talked to him since the argument. Thinking of what he might say to her made her nervous.

"Um no. I don't think so."

"Why? Are you scared of him?" Chris asked in a mocking tone.

"No!" she exclaimed, annoyed at his accusation. He got up, standing over her.

"Allison it's time you stop being afraid of him. Stand up to him."

"You're one to talk. Your relationship with your parents isn't so great either." Anger flashed in his eyes making Cameron go silent.

"This isn't about me Cameron," he said coolly. She glared at him angrily. He only called her by her last name if they were working or arguing with each other.

"Chris it's not that I'm scared of him. He doesn't care about me." _Why is he making a big deal out of this,_ she thought in frustration.

"And it'll stay that way until you talk to him."

"Now is not the right time," she looked away, not meeting his angry gaze. Losing his patience, Chris snapped at her.

"You're so weak and pathetic Cameron!" She jumped at the harshness in his voice. Anger clouded her face.

_Who does he think he is, calling me weak and pathetic._ But before she can start yelling at him he roughly grabbed her chin, forcing her to look at him.

"Call him!" His eyes and voice were dangerous and the words she planned to yell died in her throat. He took her cell and forced her to take it.

"Fine," she murmured, trying to hide her fear. _Why is he doing this,_ she thought. After getting her dad's number from her brother she looked up at Chris. "He's not going to talk to me," she said.

"Just try," he said impatiently. She sighed nervously as she slowly dialed the number. "Put it on speaker," he demanded. She looked at him in disbelief.

"No way!"

"Just do it!" he snapped. She glared at him but one look at his face she hit speaker just as her dad answered.

"This is Jonathon Cameron." Cameron desperately tried to hide the emotion in her voice but she failed.

"Dad. It's me, Allison."

"Sorry I don't know anyone by the name of Allison." His voice was calm as if he didn't even care.

"Dad I'm your daughter," she said through silent tears.

"I don't have a daughter!" he snapped at her before hanging up the phone. Tears rapidly streamed down her cheeks as the line went dead in her hand. Chris sat next to her, pulling her close.

"I'm sorry Al," he said but she didn't hear him. Her dad's words still echoed in her head. Hearing those words tonight tore her heart into a million pieces and what hurt more was the way Chris was treating her. He had no right doing this. The look in his eyes were cold and distant just like this morning and for the first time since she met him she was scared of him.


	6. Chapter 4 Dog Days Are Over

Chapter 4 Dog Days Are Over

The next day at work the team didn't have a case so Cameron and Chase were stuck doing clinic duty all day while House blew it off and hid in an empty exam room playing with his PSP. Cameron tiredly walked out of the clinic and over to the elevators. It's been a long morning and she was glad she finally finished her clinic hours. She went into the elevator, pressing the fourth floor button. She's been distracted all day. She kept going over and over in her head about what happened with Chris last night and her father's words still echoed in her head. She stepped out of the elevator and walked down the hall and into the differential room. She had some paperwork to catch up on and thought it was the perfect distraction up until Chase came in.

"Hi Cameron," he greeted as he poured himself a cup of coffee.

"Hi," she replied without even looking up from her work. He looked at her and couldn't help but realize how strangely quiet she's been today and she seemed to have a lot on her mind. He sat across from her, trying to meet her gaze. She slowly looked up when she sensed his eyes on her.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing, you just seem different today. Is everything okay?" She gave him a small smile, loving his caring gaze. She looked down, debating whether she should tell him about last night. She knew Chase wouldn't tell anyone. Of all her colleagues he was the one she always went to when she was in trouble or just needed someone to talk to. Since she moved here several months ago he kind of became her best friend. She met his eyes, ready to tell him.

"Do you think I'm weak?"

"No of course not," Chase replied. "Why would you think you're weak?" Cameron sighed, Chris's words echoing in her head.

"Chris says I'm weak and pathetic for not standing up to my dad." Chase scoffed angrily.

"That doesn't make you weak Cameron. Did you tell him about your relationship with him?" He remembered when he and Cameron first started hanging out with each other after six months she started working for House. They went out for drinks after work and she had a little too much to drink. She ended up telling him everything about her relationship with her father and how he disowned her. She was embarrassed the next morning but he assured her that he wouldn't tell anyone, that she can trust him. Since then he knew she felt like she can tell him anything.

"Yeah but he didn't care. He made me call him and put it on speaker. He heard my dad telling me he doesn't have a daughter." Chase looked shocked and angry.

"He had no right to do that."

"I know but he's right. Maybe I am too weak." Hearing this, he took her hands and looked into her blue - gray eyes.

"Cameron don't say that. You're stronger than you think you are. You're not weak. Trust me." She smiled at him but quickly pulled her hands away when Foreman suddenly walked in. She nodded at Chase and he knew she understood what he was telling her. He smiled at her as she turned her attention to Foreman.

"Wow you're late," she commented.

"There's no case today so that means clinic duty which also means House is hiding somewhere playing with his PSP and won't even notice if I'm here or not," Foreman said as he got a cup of coffee.

"Good point," she said.

"So where were you?" Chase asked.

"I slept in," he shrugged as he sat at the head of the table and busied himself with his newspaper.

"Till eleven?" Cameron asked in disbelief.

"Fine," Foreman snapped. "I went on a date last night but you two better not tell anyone. I don't want House to find out. God knows what he'll do to mess with me."

"Don't worry. We won't say anything," Cameron said.

"Thanks," Foreman mumbled as he flipped through his paper.

"How long have you been seeing her?" she asked.

"Five months," he said. "Her name is Alicia Turner."

"Alicia Turner? Why does her name sound so familiar?" she asked, trying to remember where she heard the name before.

"Remember when we all went out for drinks five months ago at the bar across the street. Well she was singing there that night."

"I remember her. We dared you to ask her out. You said she turned you down," said Chase.

"She did," said Foreman. "But then I ran into her again and well we've been seeing each other ever since." Cameron smiled, remembering the pretty African American woman.

"That is so romantic. Hey you know what we should do. Chris and I should go on a double date with you and Alicia." Foreman was taking a sip of his coffee but almost spit it out when she mentioned double date.

"Sorry but no. That's just weird." Cameron scowled.

"No it isn't." Foreman looked at her.

"Cameron we're colleagues. Trust me it's weird." Cameron rolled her eyes in annoyance as Chase asked, "So when can we meet her?"

"Today at lunch," Foreman answered.

* * *

><p>At lunch they all went to a diner that was a few blocks away from the hospital. They met Alicia who sat at a table outside. After Foreman introduced everyone they all ordered their food. Chase and Cameron hit it off well with Alicia, especially Cameron. They were already fast friends. Alicia began telling them all about her struggle to become a recording artist. She described how she's been singing in bars, clubs, venues, and even in Broadway for a while. But unfortunately she never had a chance of getting noticed enough to earn a recording contract.<p>

"I'm still struggling but someday I'll fine my big break," Alicia said.

"Wow performing sounds fun but don't you ever get stage fright?" Cameron asked. Alicia sat next to Foreman who had his arm around her. He had a look in his eyes that Cameron or Chase has never seen before, love.

"Nope," she smiled. "I just get really anxious for the show to start."

"I'd never been able to go up on stage without getting stage fright," Cameron said.

"You can sing?" Alicia asked excitedly making Cameron blush as everyone looked at her.

"Yeah but ever since I was 17 I don't ever go on stage."

"Why?" Chase asked, taking a bite of his burger.

"Well I was in high school and my friend convinced me to sing in the talent show and as soon as I got up there to sing I froze and ran off stage. I think my brother has some video footage of it." They all laughed, picturing a 17 year old Cameron running off stage in front of the whole school.

"Please sing a little something for us," Alicia asked when they finally regained their composure.

"Umm no," she said shyly, taking a sip of her drink.

"Come on Cameron. I'd love to see you turn green and run out," Chase grinned making her laugh.

"Fine," she said, hesitating at first. She remembered the song that Kelly Clarkson had sang on Saturday Night Live the other night. Everyone watched as she started to sing.

"Give me one moment in time.

When I'm more than I thought I could be.

And in that one moment in time.

I will be, I will be.

I will be free!"

They all looked at her speechless as they clapped. Alicia had a big smile on her face as she hugged her. "Girl, we are doing a duet someday." Cameron blushed in embarrassment and quickly distracted herself by taking a sip of her drink. Chase gave her a small smile, loving how cute she looked when she got embarrassed.

"Are you seeing anyone Allison?" Alicia asked.

"Yeah, Christopher Sullivan. He's a surgeon at the same hospital we work at."

"Cool, he's a doctor too? How long have you been seeing each other?"

"Two months." Alicia beamed and Foreman knew that face. It meant she had an idea.

_Oh crap,_ he thought as she said, "We should double date!"

"Definitely!" Cameron grinned, glancing at Foreman.

"Oh dude..." Chase laughed, looking at Foreman.

"Shut up," he mumbled.

* * *

><p>"You signed us up for karaoke!" Cameron exclaimed in shock. After dinner the group decided to go to a bar. "I'm not even dressed right for this," she said, looking down at her dark blue skinny jeans, and black dress shirt where the straps clasped behind her neck. Her black boots and silver hoop earrings matched her outfit perfectly. She brushed a strand of her wavy hair out of her face as Alicia came up to her. She was wearing a black evening dress with suede heels.<p>

"Girl stop making excuses. You look fine." Cameron rolled her eyes as Alicia made her way to an empty table in front of the stage.

"I told you this would be a bad idea," Foreman said to her before joining his girlfriend. She gave him a glare as she and Chris joined them.

"I'm not going up there," Cameron said as Foreman and Chris brought over a round of drinks.

"Oh come on Ally. You have to get over that stage fright. You got a beautiful voice that needs to be heard. Plus I told you we were doing a duet someday."

"Yeah someday but not tonight," she said almost in panic.

"It'll be fine Allison. I'll work you through it." Cameron sighed nervously as the familiar feeling of stage fright overwhelmed her. She started fanning her face with her hand.

"Is it me or is it hot in here," she said, clearly panicking by now as she took a large gulp of her beer.

"Calm down Ally," Alicia said as she took the beer away. "Sorry I'm not letting you go up there drunk."

"If she even goes up there," Foreman said to Alicia before turning to Cameron. "See what happens when you don't listen to me. Karma bites you in the ass."

"Shut up Foreman!" Cameron snapped as Alicia slapped him lightly on the shoulder for being so rude. Chris was strangely quiet the whole night. No one but Alicia noticed him glaring at Foreman when he talked to Cameron. Not wanting to ruin the rest of the night, she decided to stay quiet.

Chris didn't like the fact that Cameron talked to this man, let alone work with him and two other men. And the fact that one of them has a thing for her bothered him even more. Removing his glare from Foreman, his thoughts were interrupted when the man on stage announced, "Next we have Alicia and Allison singing the Glee version of Dog Days Are Over." Cameron instantly felt her heart racing and her knees started to go weak. If she were standing she was sure she would have passed out.

"Oh God Alicia I can't do this!" she exclaimed, ignoring Foreman's smug smile. She knew he wasn't happy about the double dating and wondered if he was part of Alicia's plan of getting her to sing just to get back at her. Alicia ignored Foreman and gently grabbed Cameron's upper arms firmly in attempt to calm the girl down.

"It's ok I'll cover you if you mess up. Do you know this song?"

"Yes but..." Cameron started to protest but Alicia cut her off.

"Then you'll be fine. Come on." Cameron looked at Chris for help but he didn't even budge. He just sat there quietly drinking his beer. She was annoyed at the fact he hardly even said a word this evening and was ignoring her right now but before she can confront him Alicia had already began pulling her towards the side of the stage.

When they got there Alicia had walked Cameron through the lyrics and singing arrangements before finally going up on stage. She swallowed nervously, feeling everyone's eyes on her. She glared at Foreman again, knowing he was enjoying this too much. Her breath hitched in her throat as the song started, making her stomach do summersaults. Smiling, Alicia winked at her, letting her know it was time for her to sing. She nervously tightened her grip on the microphone but stayed frozen. Everyone stayed quiet as she missed her que to start singing. The music stopped and the room was deathly quiet.

"Crap," Foreman mumbled, watching his colleague freeze up in terror in front of 60 people. He wanted to mess with her for agreeing to this double date. That was why he mentioned the karaoke bar to Alicia but he didn't want to humiliate her this way. "Come on Cameron. You can do this," he whispered.

Chris smirked as he thought, _Serves her right. I bet she can't even sing. _The tension in the bar was put to an end as the music started up again. This time Alicia nudged Cameron hard, startling her out of her trance. She instantly began to sing, trying so hard to ignore the burning stares and Chris's cruel smirk that she had just noticed.

**Cameron -** "Happiness, hit her like a train on a track."

**Alicia -** "Coming towards her, stuck still no turning back."

Cameron felt her nervousness disappear and suddenly became more confident. Alicia beamed at Cameron who started clapping and swaying her hips along with the song. Alicia began to do the same, following her lead.

**Cameron** - "She hid around corners and she hid under beds"

**Alicia -** "She killed it with kisses and from it she fled"

**Cameron -** "With every bubble she sank with a drink"

**Alicia -** "And washed it away down the kitchen sink"

**Cameron -** "The dog days are over

The dog days are done

The horses are coming so you better run"

**Both -** "Run fast for your mother run fast for your father

Run for your children for your sisters and your brothers

Leave all your love and your longing behind you

Can't carry it with you if you want to survive

The dog days are over

The dog days are done

Can you hear the horses

Cuz here they come"

**Cameron -** "And I never wanted anything from you

Except everything you had

And what was left after that too, oh"

Cameron suddenly made eye contact with Chris. They held each other's gaze and she nearly stopped singing. All she saw in his eyes were disdain and anger towards her. Surprised, she quickly averted her eyes, feeling hurt as he got up and walked out of the bar. Lately he's been acting weird towards her and she decided it was time to have a talk. Confused as to what just happened she decided to finish the song before going after him. What she didn't know was Alicia had seen the entire exchange. The moment Alicia had met Chris she felt there was something strange about him. This only proved her suspicions. Trying to focus on the song for now she turned to Cameron and smiled at her and joined in on the chorus, making the bar erupt into excited cheers.

**Both -** "Happiness hit her like a bullet in the back

Struck from a great height

By someone who should know better than that

The dog days are over

The dog days are gone

Can you hear the horses

Cuz here they come"

Foreman stopped cheering as Cameron and Alicia stopped singing. The bar became quiet except for the girls and some of the audience clapping. Foreman grinned at his girlfriend with so much love. She never ceased to amaze him. He had told her it would be impossible getting Cameron on stage and here they were singing together and they sounded awesome. He turned to Chris and noticed he was gone.

"Run fast for your mother and fast for your father

Run for your children for your sisters and brothers

Leave all your love and your loving behind you

Can't carry it with you if you want to survive

The dog days are over

The dog days are gone

Can you hear the horses because here they come

Here they come!

Here they come!

Here they come!"

The audience cheered wildly as the song finished but Cameron hardly cared as she rushed off the stage. She can hear Alicia calling her name but she didn't stop until she was standing outside, facing Chris.

* * *

><p>Alicia stepped off the stage and went over to Foreman who was about to follow Cameron but thought better of it. "What do you think that was all about?" he asked, his eyes never leaving the door.<p>

"I don't know but I don't have a good feeling about Chris. Haven't you noticed how distant he was towards Allison tonight," Alicia said as they both sat down. "Plus he would glare at any man who would talk to her, even you and then there's the way he looked at her before running out."

"I didn't notice any of those things except that he was gone at the end of the song. He's probably just the jealous type," Foreman shrugged.

"Yeah," Alicia agreed. "A girl that pretty, I wouldn't be surprised. You're probably right."

* * *

><p>"Chris what's going on?" she asked warily. Danger glinted in his eyes making her shiver.<p>

"You're such a whore Cameron!"

"Excuse me!" she exclaimed angrily. She was shocked that he even called her that.

"Oh don't act so oblivious you bitch! Don't you think I didn't notice the way you kept flirting with Dr. Foreman and every other man you came across tonight! And I didn't appreciate you going on stage and flaunting your pretty little ass in front everyone! You're with me Cameron so start acting like it!"

"How dare you even say that," she said in a hurt filled voice.

"I haven't been flirting with anyone especially Foreman and I am not a whore or a bitch. I love you Chris but your behavior towards me was out of line tonight. We're through. Don't bother calling me." Tears welled up in her eyes as she turned away but before she can leave Chris grabbed her violently by the wrist.

"Where the fuck do you think you're going!" he yelled, pulling her towards him. Cameron pulled her arm, trying to get free.

"Chris you're hurting me! Let me go." His grip only became tighter as he threw his head back and laughed.

"You don't even know what pain is." His voice was low and dangerous. Fear clouded her eyes and he smiled with satisfaction. He loved having this kind of control over her. She glared at him and started to struggle again. This only made him angrier and the next thing she knew he back handed her in the face so hard she stumbled to the ground. Her hand flew to her throbbing cheek and stars danced in front of her vision. Tears silently streamed down her cheeks. She held her breath in complete shock as she slowly looked up at Chris. His eyes were full of rage and she knew he wasn't himself anymore. He was his father.

"Chris," she whispered in fear and heartbreak. He knelt down to her, grabbing her chin. His face was so close she can feel his breath mingling with hers. He violently shook her.

"Stop crying Cameron! I'm punishing you to make you stronger. You're so weak it's pathetic. Plus you're not going anywhere. You're staying with me and if you tell anyone or try to leave I'll kill you."

* * *

><p>Cameron quickly rushed into the bar and spotted Alicia and Foreman. They were talking and laughing with each other, their eyes sparkling with love for each other. A wave of sadness hit her as she realized she would never have that with Chris anymore. The man she loved was gone and she was left with this monster. She debated whether telling them what just happened outside or going through with what Chris just ordered her to do. Grab her purse and jacket and get out. She walked over to them, her mind set on telling what Chris had just done. There was no way she was going to stay in a abusive relationship and prove to Chris just how weak and pathetic she really is. She's a doctor and should know better.<p>

"Allison?" Alicia's concerned voice interrupted her flow of thoughts. "Are you okay?" Cameron snapped back into reality as she noticed the concern looks on Foreman's and Alicia's faces. She desperately wanted to tell them no, that Chris had just smacked her to the ground and threatened her life. His threatening words suddenly echoed in her head.

_You're staying with me and if you tell anyone or try to leave I'll kill you._

She couldn't to do it. The fear of death was too strong. She was so lost in her thoughts she didn't even notice them standing up. Alicia took her hand and Foreman gently put his hand on her throbbing cheek. "Cameron what happened to your face?" he whispered, concern etched in his face.

"Nothing," she said in a shaking voice as she pulled away from them and grabbed her things. "Chris and I are going home. I'll see you guys later."

Foreman and Alicia watched confused as Cameron rushed out of the bar. When she had come in she was shaking and pale as if she were in shock. Her eyes were bloodshot as if she had been crying and her left cheek was bright red.

"Something's wrong," Alicia stated, not taking her eyes away from the door.

"I know and I have a feeling it has to do with Sullivan," Foreman growled angrily.


	7. Chapter 5 Stop Fighting Me

Chapter 5 Stop Fighting Me

The next morning found Cameron standing in front of her bathroom mirror, desperately trying to cover her bruised cheek. Chris who had been practically living with her came into the bathroom. She visibly tensed as he stood behind her, staring at her reflection. She paused in covering the bruise with makeup as he moved his gaze to her cheek. He slowly but not gently placed his hand on it, making her wince with pain.

"It's not that bad." He said it so casually it pissed her off.

"No but it hurts like hell!" she snapped as he removed his hand only to slap her cheek again.

"Stop whining! You're lucky that was all I did!" Looking away, she put her hand to her throbbing cheek, trying to breathe through the pain. He instantly grabbed her face, forcing her to look at him.

"Look at me Cameron! Look at me!" She looked into his eyes and the same fear she felt from last night was ten times worse. "I'm not going to be putting up with all this backtalk and disrespect from you so if you know what's good for you then you'll keep your mouth shut and do what I say. Do you understand?" he asked, his voice was dark and stern and she knew better than to go against him. The thing was she didn't care. She didn't want to give in and make it easy for him to control her. So instead of saying she understood she quickly pulled away and pushed him back.

"I don't understand what makes you think you can be disrespectful to me and treat me like dirt!" Cameron barely even finished yelling when pain erupted in her stomach. She cried out as Chris socked her stomach again and again until she fell to her knees, gasping for air. Her cheeks were wet with tears as she looked up at him with hate filled eyes. One hand laid on the floor, supporting her while the other held her tender and bruised stomach. He kicked her thigh hard, making her stumble and she cried out as her stomach painfully made contact with the floor. He knelt down to her level and grabbed her hair, pulling her head up to look at him. She gasped from the pain as she put her hand on Chris's to try to loosen his grip but he only smacked it away. She whimpered in pain as he tightened his hold on her hair. His eyes were cruel and that only fed her need to fight back.

"Now do you understand?" he asked angrily.

"Fuck you," she said breathlessly as she grabbed his hand that held her by the hair and dug her nails deep into his skin until he let go and before he had time to react she pushed him to the floor and took off for the door. Her first thought was to get out.

"Bitch!" he yelled, grabbing her ankle and pulling her down. She screamed as her head connected with the floor. She rolled over onto her back. Her head was spinning with pain and she could barely make out Chris through her blurry vision as he stood up and looked down at her. Warm sticky blood started to roll down her face and into her eyes. He once again knelt down and roughly grabbed her face.

"Now do you understand Cameron?" His voice sounded distorted and far away but she knew what he was asking. She willed herself to get up, to keep fighting but the pain and disorientation kept her immobilized. She closed her eyes hearing nothing but Chris's faraway shouts and feeling him lightly tapping her cheeks in attempt to wake her up. She didn't even care and she felt herself fall further and further into darkness.

* * *

><p>Cameron slowly regained consciousness and the first thing she felt was a throbbing headache. She groaned in pain, realizing she was lying on her bed. <em>Work!<em> She suddenly remembered. _What time is it! I'm going to be late!_ She opened her eyes, ignoring the painfully bright light and sat up fast, only to be stopped by Chris's strong arms. She jumped in his arms; fear flooded her body as memories from hours before flashed through her mind.

"Woh slow down honey. You really banged up your head." His voice was sickeningly sweet. All traces of anger was gone and replaced by a fake concern that made her nauseous. She trembled in his arms; tears welled up in her eyes as she wished she were far away from this place, away from him.

"Chris what time is it?" she asked, shy of his reaction. She breathed a sigh of relief when he gently laid her back down.

"It's six. You've been out all day."

"What!" she exclaimed in panic, trying to sit up but Chris only held her down.

"Calm down Ally. After I treated your wound I called Cuddy and told her you have the flu. She gave you the week off and will pass the message on to House." She calmed down in relief as she put her hand to the gauze on her forehead. She winced, quickly moving her hand and looking up at Chris.

"How bad is it?" she asked.

"I had to give you stitches. You don't appear to have a concussion. You'll be fine."

"This time," she mumbled bitterly. Chris's face went from concern to anger in a flash. She instantly regretted saying that as he grabbed her neck, choking her. She struggled to breathe and tried to release his grip but it was no use. He raised her off the bed until she was face to face with him.

"This was your fault Cameron! You have no one to blame but yourself so stop fighting me cause it'll only get worse!" She couldn't say anything except to gasp for air. He roughly pushed her back against the pillows, releasing her neck. She coughed, greedily breathing in as much air as she can. "Come on, I ordered Chinese food." The thought of food made her feel nauseous. Her stomach hurt too much to eat.

"I'm not hungry," she whispered.

"Don't give me that bullshit. Get up!" One look at his face and she knew she had said the wrong thing but she didn't care. She was going to keep fighting him. She slowly sat up, her stomach and head screaming in protest. She looked him straight in the eyes, showing him the anger and hate in them.

"I'm sorry, I don't think you heard me Chris. I said I'm not hungry. In case if you had forgotten you just used my stomach as a punching bag this morning." She knew it was coming so she braced herself as his fist made contact with her chin.

"Fine!" he snapped, not caring that her lip was split and blood was rolling down her chin. "If you don't eat now then don't bother eating later! You're too fat anyways."

_I'm not fat,_ she angrily thought as he got up and left.

Now that she was finally alone she slowly got up and went into the adjoining bathroom. She froze in her tracks as she saw the girl in the mirror. She didn't recognize her own reflection. Her face was pale and the bruises on her cheek and chin stood out. Blood rolled down her chin so she got a hand towel and soaked it with water before cleaning the blood and pressing it to her busted lip. She looked at the gauze Chris had taped to her forehead and slowly started to remove it, afraid of what she'll see. She gasped, dropping the hand towel and the gauze into the sink. The gash on her forehead was swollen with three stitches and was a shade of dark purple and green. Tears blurred her vision as she continued her exam. She pulled up her shirt and saw huge purple bruises. She sunk to the floor, unable to stop her rapid tears. She cried and cried until she couldn't cry anymore. She needed to get out of here. She needed to run, keep running and never look back. But if she left she can never come back. She'll never again see her friends and coworkers. She'll never be able to talk to Chase anymore. As much as she didn't want to she had to run. Her mind made up, she got up off the floor, wincing from the sharp pains in her stomach. She rushed into the bedroom, quickly grabbing an old black Jansport backpack from her closet and started shoving clothes and necessities in it. She found her wallet and shoved it inside as well. Now that she was done she debated whether she should just walk out now or wait till he either went home or was asleep. He'd kill her if she left now so she hid the backpack under the bed and decided she'll wait till later.

* * *

><p>As soon as she heard Chris snoring besides her she slowly got up. She was terrified of him waking up and catching her. After pulling on her shoes and jacket over her pajamas she grabbed her backpack. She would change at the airport. She looked down at Chris, anger bubbling insider her. "I loved you," she whispered softly. "I loved you and you hurt me. You made me feel safe. Goodbye Chris." She turned away, tears silently flowing down her cheeks as she left the room. She quietly walked out the front door, shutting it quietly. Little did she know was that Chris had woken up as soon as she walked out of the apartment.<p>

Her hands were shaking hard as she took out her keys to unlock her car door. She suddenly had a bad feeling about this. A cold chill made its way down her spine and through her legs making them hurt. The night air blew through her hair and face. It was freezing but she hardly noticed as she unlocked her door and threw her bag into the backseat. She sat in the driver's seat but before she can put the keys into the ignition a hand grabbed a fist full of her hair. She cried out in pain and fear as Chris pulled her out of the car.

"Where the fuck do you think you're going!" he yelled as he pulled her back into the building. She cried out again, hoping someone would hear her. But unfortunately it was the middle of the night and no one was going to save her.

"Chris stop! Let me go!" she yelled.

"Shut up or someone will hear!" he yelled, clasping his hand over her mouth as he pulled her into the elevator. As soon as the doors closed she bit his hand. He yelled in pain and threw her against the wall.

"I don't care if anyone hears me! I want them to know what you're doing to me!" He looked down at her. Danger gleamed in his eyes making her go silent.

"I've had enough of your bullshit Cameron!" he yelled as he grabbed her by the arm and pulled her up. She yelled out as he socked her already bruised stomach but her cries were muted against his hand. The elevator doors opened and he roughly pushed her out into the hall and back into her apartment. He slammed the door shut and slammed her body against it so she was pinned between him and the door. She winced as she felt the doorknob digging into her lower back.

"You were running away weren't you! You backstabbing bitch! Where were you going! Who did you tell!" he yelled loudly in her face. She couldn't do anything but stand there and take it.

"I didn't tell anyone," she cried through tears. "Please Chris just let me go and I won't tell anyone about the abuse." Cameron didn't even have a chance to prepare herself for the blow. She gasped in surprise as he punched her in the eye. She fell to floor, her eye felt like it was on fire.

"Do you think I'm stupid Cameron! You're a lying bitch! The moment I let you go you'll go running to Chase! You're not going anywhere so stop fighting me!" He knelt down and once again grabbed her by the hair. Her scalp was screaming in protest. She couldn't stop crying and this only made him angrier.

"I'll never stop fighting you! You're sick Chris. You need help." At this he let go of her and stood up. She curled into fetal position as he started kicking her everywhere. She tried to protect her head and stomach as he started yelling at her.

"I don't need help Cameron! And if you want to be like this and keep fighting me then you'll stay here and starve until you learn some respect. And stop crying you weak little shit!" Those words hurt more than the kicking. She kept crying, wishing he would stop, wishing for someone to hear her cries and save her. But no one was coming and he wasn't going to stop until she passed out. The pain was too much and she felt herself falling into darkness. She didn't even fight it. She welcomed it and before she knew it the pain was gone.

Cameron woke up the next morning in so much pain. She felt like she had been hit by a truck. She groaned in pain as she sat up, checking for any serious wounds. Fortunately all she found were bruises all over her body from the kicks and her black eye was heavy and sore. She was surprised she can still open it. The smell of eggs and sausage flowed through the room and her stomach growled in protest. She hadn't realized how hungry she actually was. She got up from the bed where Chris had put her after passing out and made her way into the kitchen.

"It's about time you're up," he said as he turned off the stove and put the eggs and sausage on a plate. She sat at the island, thinking it was for her but before she can pick up the fork Chris pulled the plate away from her.

"Don't you remember what I said last night?" he asked with a cocky smirk. She glared at him, realizing he wasn't going to let her eat. He was going to torture her until she finally gave in. She moved her gaze to the coffee pot and got up to serve herself but Chris blocked her way. He didn't have to say anything for her to know she couldn't have coffee either. Wanting to test how far he would go with this punishment, she looked at him in the eyes.

"Can I at least have some water?"

"Are you going to start respecting me now?" he asked. His eyes were cruel and she knew he was serious. She glared at him, not saying anything. He took her silence as a no so he sat back down and started eating his breakfast. She was so mad she wanted to grab his plate and throw it. She wanted to grab some food and shove it down her throat just to piss him off. She wanted to fight for her breakfast but she held back. She knew that's what he was expecting her to do. She didn't want to give him the satisfaction. If it were up to her she would have gone to work regardless of Cuddy giving her the week off and all the bruises covering her face and body. If she went to work people would notice the bruises and wounds, especially Chase. If he knew what was happening he would be here in a second and save her. Leaving on her own was out of the question. Chris wouldn't let her. The only thing left was to call Chase. Without a word she started moving through the house, looking for her cell, her pager, her computer, even her home phone but she couldn't find any of it. She was even aware of Chris watching her as she searched through the apartment. Her home phone was there but the cord was gone, making it useless. She looked at Chris, realization dawning on her. His face was smug and his eyes were cruel.

"You actually think I would leave anything lying around where you can call people. Do you really think I'm that stupid?" He chuckled at the furious look on her face but she didn't say a word as she retreated back to the bedroom.

The week dragged on and Cameron couldn't wait for Monday where she was allowed to go back to work. The only thing was it was only Thursday and she was starving, dehydrated, and so tired. It's only been four days and she didn't think she could last till Monday where her colleagues would notice the state she was in and she would tell them that Chris was abusive and was trying to break her by not letting her eat, sleep, or have any water. She knew she would be risking her life but she couldn't keep living like this. Actually now she wasn't even sure if she should report Chris. She was afraid of his punishments. In this weakened state she didn't know what to do anymore. Fighting against him wasn't working and she was already feeling defeated. She lied on the bed, listening to Chris talking on the phone in the living room. In her disoriented state of exhaustion and hunger she can tell he was pacing as he once again explained to one of her colleagues why she was out for the week and wasn't in contact. She can hear him saying that she was sick with the flu.

"Take care Dr. Chase. I'll have her call you when she's feeling better."

"Chase," she whispered, getting up from the bed and weakly made her way to the door. She wanted to talk to him, to hear his voice. She didn't care if Chris stood over her, making sure she didn't say anything about the abuse. As long as she got to hear Chase's voice she was sure she'd be able to survive Chris's game till Monday. But as soon as she opened the door Chris had hanged up and seen her collapsed to the floor.

"What are you doing Ally?" he asked in that fake sweet voice she hated so much. "Let's get you back in bed before you hurt yourself." He picked her up in his arms, holding her tight as she struggled weakly.

"Chase, I want to talk to Chase. I promise I won't tell him. I just want to talk to him." Chris dropped her onto the bed and backhanded her across the face. She broke down in silent tears. She couldn't take it anymore, the pain, hunger, and tiredness.

"You're such a slut! Like I would actually let you talk to someone who has a thing for you!" Cameron didn't answer as she covered her face with her arms. Her body racked with quiet sobs. He sat down on the edge of the bed, putting his hand on her thigh to get her attention.

"You know Ally, you could stop this right now if you promise to stop fighting me. I'll let you eat and sleep and even talk to one of your friends except for Chase." She rolled onto her side, giving him her back. She was so thirsty. She wanted water and food and sleep but more than anything she wanted to talk to someone. She's been trapped here for four days with nothing but fear and words of abuse. She needed to talk to someone who actually cared about her. She wanted to talk to Chase.

"Chris please I just want some water," she said instead of giving in. His eyes quickly changed from a fake caring to frustration in a flash.

"You know what you have to say Cameron." His voice was impatient and now that he used her last name she knew he was pissed. She didn't think she could handle another beating or another second without food and water. She was tired, so tired and just wanted to sleep. Tears came down faster as she turned to him. Chris smiled cruelly at the mental state she was in. She was weak and emotionally drained and he knew she would break at any minute.

"Let's try this again. Are you going to start respecting me?" She closed her eyes in defeat, letting her tears stream down faster.

"Yes," she whispered. He grinned menacingly.

"Are you going to try to run away again or tell anyone about your punishments?" She kept her eyes closed as a quiet sob escaped her lips.

"No," she cried.

"Do you love me Allison?"

_No!_ She wanted to scream but thought better of it. Instead she took a shaky breath and nodded. Chris smiled happily. He had finally broke her. He gathered her into his arms and held her.

"You see baby. That wasn't so bad wasn't it?" She didn't answer for she was crying hysterically by now. "Ssh it's ok baby. It's over now. You're okay." He stroked her hair in a possessive way, listening to her cries with satisfaction. She was finally completely his.


	8. Chapter 6 Ally Cat

Chapter 6 Ally Cat

Cameron walked into the differential office early on Monday morning. Her bruises on her face were faded but covered by makeup. The gash on her forehead didn't look so angry like it did at the beginning of last week but it was noticeable. Of course Chris had already made up a story for how she got it if anyone asked. The rest of the bruises on her body were covered with clothing but the only thing that made her nervous was her black eye. It was a shade of dark purple. She tried covering it as much as she can but the bruise showed right through the makeup, giving it a faded look. Plus her eye was still red. Her busted lip was still painful but the swelling had gone down. She wasn't sure if the story Chris made up for her was believable. Foreman might but Chase would just see right through her. House was the one who made her nervous. He noticed everything and she just hoped he wouldn't care enough to figure it out. She can see Chase coming and she mentally went over the story that Chris had practically drilled into her head. Last week she was more than ready to report Chris but now it wasn't even an option. She's a doctor. She should know better than to keep quiet. Didn't she tell patients who were victims of abuse to report it? She felt like a hypocrite but the fear of death was too strong so now she decided to keep quiet.

"Sup," Chase greeted her tiredly as he made his way to the coffee pot.

"Good morning," she greeted, turning away so he wouldn't see the left side of her face but Chase turned at that same exact moment and caught a glimpse of her black eye, busted lip, and forehead. He was at her side in a minute, taking her face in his hands.

"Cameron what happened?" he asked, observing the wounds. The concern in his voice almost brought tears to her eyes. She had wanted to talk to him all week but Chris kept her isolated. It took everything she had to keep herself from crying into his arms, seeking the comfort she so desperately needed from him. She almost lost it right there so she reluctantly moved away. She didn't make eye contact but she can feel his eyes on her.

"I've been sick with the flue Chase," she said, looking up at him. She forced an amused smile, hoping he would buy it. "It's stupid really. I passed out in the shower. I was lucky Chris found me in time."

"No it's not stupid. It could've been worst."

"I know," she sighed. "But look, I'm fine." Chase gave her a small smile.

"I'm glad you're feeling better Cameron."

* * *

><p>The day went better than she expected. Her colleagues believed the story but the only thing that surprised her was House's reaction. As she told Foreman what supposedly happened House walked in and didn't even acknowledge her wounds. In a way she was relived but she couldn't shake the feeling that just maybe he knew. She could feel his icy blue gaze on her when she wasn't looking. It was as if he was trying to figure it out. She shuddered at the idea of House finding out. She didn't even want to know what Chris would do to her if he found out House knew about the abuse. Cameron's thoughts were suddenly interrupted when Chris walked into the differential office. It was late at night and Foreman and Chase had gone home, leaving Cameron the night shift of carrying out their patient's treatment every hour. But what she didn't know was that House was sleeping in his office. She looked up at Chris, fear gleaming in her eyes as he went up to her and kissed her. She winced in pain from the pressure he was putting on her busted lip but he didn't care. He pulled away and pulled up a chair to the desk she was sitting at.<p>

"How's the night shift?" he asked, sitting down.

"Ok," she whispered.

"Did anyone ask you about..." he trailed off, gesturing to her face.

"Just Foreman and Chase but they believed the story. Anyone else that noticed just didn't bother asking." She rolled her eyes at the memory of nurses and patients barely listening to her and instead just stared at her wounds. She can tell they were dying to ask but thought better of it and kept quiet. Chris smirked.

"There's a rumor going around that you got into a cat fight with an ex girlfriend I supposedly have. I guess I should start calling you Ally Cat now huh." Cameron looked up from her charting as soon as Chris said the horrible nick name.

"No! Besides that's not even funny Chris." Chris rolled his eyes rudely.

"Oh shut up and learn to take a joke!" he snapped.

"It's not even a joke! That's just one of the many rumors that's going around about me and it's all your fault! You did this to me Chris and you're making me lie to the people I work with! So forgive me if I don't see this as a joke!" Cameron immediately shrank under his dangerous glare. She knew he wasn't going to let her get away with that outburst so she sat frozen in fear as he got up so fast his chair slammed to the ground. She held her breath as he violently grabbed her chin, forcing her to look at him.

"None of this was my fault! It was yours Cameron! You deserved what you got and don't think this little outburst of yours will go unpunished you stupid bitch!" He said all of this in a harsh whisper that sent chills up her spine. He pulled away, looking at her with disgust. "I'll see you at home."

* * *

><p>A loud bang woke him out of his peaceful slumber. House opened his eyes, not sure if the noise was just him dreaming or if it was real. But his doubts disappeared as soon as a muffled shuffling sound followed by a harsh voice came from the conference room. He got up from his recliner, wincing from the shooting pain in his leg. He limped awkwardly to the adjoining door that led to the conference room and peeked through the blinds. He wasn't surprised at what he saw, considering he already suspected it from her behavior this morning. She was nervous and withdrawn. Plus the wounds on her face said enough.<p>

He stared at the scene before him, waiting for Sullivan to strike. He was standing in front of Cameron who seemed to be frozen to her seat. He held her chin possessively and the more he yelled at her the more she seemed to shrink further and further into herself. He fought the urge to go out there and beat the guy into a bloody pulp but he stayed put. He knew the police couldn't do anything for Cameron unless they had proof and Sullivan yelling at her hardly counted. So he waited for Sullivan to hit her. It would be the proof he needed to help her but he watched disappointedly as Sullivan gave Cameron a look of disgust before storming out of the office. He then watched Cameron sigh heavily, desperately holding back tears but failed. She put her face in her hands and he turned away, not wanting to see his youngest employee cry. He sat at his desk, rubbing his thigh as if this simple action would ease his pain. He dry swallowed some vicodin and began to think. If he confronted her she'll probably get hostile on him and deny it. If he went to the police they would question her and she'll still deny it. Either way Sullivan would find out and severely beat her. He didn't want to risk that. He then decided that he wouldn't make a move until he had the proof he needed or if she simply admitted it and reported the abuse. The question was how would he get it and how long will it take.

* * *

><p>Cameron had five hours left to go home and sleep before her next shift started. After giving the patient the last of the treatment she tiredly went into the locker room. She was petrified. Chris was at her apartment waiting to beat her. <em>Why didn't I just keep my mouth shut,<em> she thought as she collected her things and replaced her lab coat with her jacket. She could already imagine what he would do to her. He'll slap her, yell in her face, and then finish with a severe beating. She trembled violently just thinking about it.

_I can't go home,_ she thought in panic as she left the locker room and stepped into the lounge. She sat down on the couch, trying to calm herself down. She was in no state to drive herself home. Home. The one place that used to be her sanctuary from the hospital and now it was the place she feared the most. She set down her stuff on the floor and tiredly lied down. _He still_ _thinks I'm working so why bother going home,_ she thought before drifting into sleep.

Cameron was startled awake three hours later by someone roughly grabbing her wrist and yanking her off the couch. She almost fell but steadied herself long enough to realize a furious looking Chris dragging her into the locker room. She knew there were no cameras in there and it was still far too early for anyone to be inside. Her heart jumped in her chest just as she realized what he was going to do. "Chris don't do this," she pleaded. Her voice was hoarse and thick with threatening tears. He shoved her inside and closed the door, locking it. Cameron flinched as he angrily hit the wall.

"Why didn't you come home! Your patients treatment should've been over three hours ago! Who do you think you are sleeping here and letting me worry if something happened to you!" If Cameron wasn't so scared she would have laughed out loud. He didn't care about what happened to her. He's just pissed that she never came home to play his human punching bag.

"I know... I'm sorry... It's just that I was too tired to drive and I just fell asleep," she struggled to explain herself. Chris was so mad it scared her and she suddenly wished she had just gone home and taken her punishment instead. By staying here she just made it worse. By the time she finished explaining Chris advanced on her by slamming her against the wall. She cried out in pain just as Chris slapped his hand over her mouth.

"Shut up!" he growled. "And don't think I forgot about the punishment I promised you." His voice was cold, almost inhuman and she couldn't control the tears from pouring out. He shaked her hard, yelling, "Shut up! Stop crying you weak shit!" But she wouldn't stop. She was crying hysterically and this only made him angrier. He smacked her hard and threw her to the floor. She gasped from the pain as he knelt down and started hitting every part of her body with his fists.

"Chris stop!" she screamed through tears. But he backhanded her across the face to shut her up before anyone heard. She didn't know what happened but the next thing she knew, Chris was standing over her, looking down at her coldly. It was as if she blacked out. A huge chunk of time was missing and she looked up at him confused as a cruel smirk formed on his lips. She laid on the floor, breathing heavily and face full of tears. She wasn't crying hysterically anymore but tears silently flowed down her cheeks. She stared at the wall in a shocked state. She wouldn't dare meet Chris's eyes.

"Get up!" he demanded. She didn't move. The pain was too much and she didn't think she can even if she tried.

"It hurts," she whispered so softly Chris barely heard her but he didn't care all that matter was getting her up and walking in time for her shift.

"I said get up!" She closed her eyes making her tears come down faster. She rolled over onto her stomach and slowly and shakily got up on her hands and knees. Pain was shooting through her body and she wasn't sure she'd be able to support herself once she was standing. She hesitated, trying to breathe through the pain.

"Get up Cameron!" he yelled and kicked her hard to the floor. She cried out as pain exploded from her stomach to the rest of her body. She lied there, unable to move. Already fed up, Chris grabbed her by the arm and pulled her up, not even caring about the amount of pain he was giving her. She cried out as he forced her on the bench.

"Shut up dammit!" he snapped. She leaned back against the wall. Just sitting was making her feel dizzy. All she wanted was to sleep this pain away. She watched Chris go over to the sink and wetting a paper towel. He then knelt down in front of her and started cleaning her face.

"Listen, I know you're hurting right now but your shift starts in less than two hours and I need you to pull yourself together. No more crying okay." She closed her eyes, tears streamed down her cheeks. He wiped them away and took her face in his hands. She looked at him, all traces of anger gone and replaced by concern. It wasn't genuine. He was just worried about getting caught.

"Listen to me Allison. I know I went a little too far but it's your fault. You should've just kept your mouth shut at the office and came home after your shift. I'm only doing this because I love you. I'm only trying to make you strong and one day you'll thank me. Do you understand?"

_Are you serious!_ she thought. _How is any of this my fault and I'm never thanking you for beating the shit out of me!_ She wanted to yell all this to his face but she knew better so instead she nodded, not making eye contact. He grinned sickly.

"Besides Ally Cat, I know you liked it." She looked at him in confusion as he got up and left.

_What does that even mean,_ she angrily thought but at the moment she didn't care enough to figure it out. All that matter was getting cleaned up in time for her shift.

* * *

><p>Chase walked into the differential office earlier than usual. He was the first one there so he started a fresh pot of coffee and opened the blinds. He was at the desk starting up the computer when Cameron walked in. He looked up, shocked at her appearance. She still wore the same clothes from yesterday, her face was sickly pale making the wounds stand out, and she seemed to be in pain. She didn't even greet him like normally. In a shocked like state she just sat down at the differential table. She stared straight ahead, as if she were far away from this place. Seeing her like this scared him and he was out of his chair in a flash.<p>

"Cameron! What happened?" he asked. He sat next to her, taking her hands in his. He notice she's been acting weird lately. First she got sick and seemed as if she dropped off the face of the earth for a week, then she shows up with a black eye, split lip, and stitches on her forehead, and plus she was distant and quiet the whole day. He knew something was wrong and her behavior right now only proved his suspicions.

"Nothing I'm just tired. I was up all night," she lied. She turned, not making eye contact.

"You're lying." It wasn't a question. She looked at him, mixed emotions flashing across her face. Hurt, fear, and finally anger.

"You don't know anything!" she snapped, standing up and storming out of the room, leaving a confused Chase behind.


	9. Chapter 7 Feels Like I'm Falling

Chapter 7 Feels Like I'm Falling

During the next few days Cameron kept to herself. She tried to avoid any conversation that wasn't medical. She knew her colleagues noticed the changes in her personality but she didn't care. All that mattered was getting through the day without anyone finding out about Chris's abuse.

She was in the differential office with Foreman and House waiting for Chase and Chris to finish up with their patients surgery. She was tired and her bruised ribs were throbbing with pain from the beating last night. She couldn't believe how much he freaked out over a broken plate that wasn't even his. She was in her apartment washing the dinner dishes when she accidentally dropped a plate. He went nuts, grabbing the drying frying pan from the dish rack and swinging it at her ribs. It was like he was just looking for an excuse to beat her. She took a deep breath but winced as shooting pains attacked her ribs. Foreman must have noticed because he was looking at her with concern but before he can ask Chase and Chris walked in, saving her from having to lie.

"How'd it go? Get rid of the tumor?" House asked.

"We got a problem," Chase said but Cameron was barely even hearing what he was saying. She kept her eyes on the patient's medical file, feeling Chris's eyes boring into her.

"Guys I'm just a surgeon but from the color of the tissue I'd say it's an infection," she heard Chris say. Forgetting his burning stare, Cameron looked up at him, challenging his suggestion.

"We've tested for an infection. All the symptoms point to auto immune." If looks could kill the glare he gave her would. She shrank back into her seat, instantly becoming quiet.

"Were you in that OR?" he asked sternly. "No you weren't so don't tell me what it is and what it's not!" Everyone including House just stared at them, not saying a word as Chris angrily stalked out of the room. She can feel her cheeks getting hot and blushing with embarrassment. Tears welled up in her eyes but she didn't dare cry in front of Chase, Foreman, and especially House. She can feel their eyes on her but she kept her gaze on the file in front of her, desperately trying to pretend Chris's rude outburst didn't affect her.

"Douche," she heard Chase grumble under his breath. Foreman didn't say anything as he sat down in front of Cameron, watching her closely.

_Shit, she wants to cry,_ he thought. _What kind of man would treat his girlfriend like this. I could never yell at Alicia like that._ Foreman's thoughts were interrupted by House's abrupt question.

"What's wrong with you Cameron?" She looked up, her eyes blazing with fury.

"Excuse me?"

"You usually fight for your opinions but when your big shot surgeon boyfriend yells at you, you shut up." Cameron stood up, all the fight gone out of her. They watched her worriedly. They've never seen her like this before. This person wasn't even her anymore.

"Well maybe he's right," she murmured before getting up and leaving the room.

* * *

><p>She walked to clinic, desperate for a distraction. She didn't know why she was shocked. Chris was always snapping at her at work but then again he never snapped at her in front of her colleagues or patients. She struggled to hold back her tears. <em>God Allison! Get a hold of yourself,<em> she thought as she grabbed a file from the nurse's station and called out the patients name.

"Take this to the nurse at the desk and she'll schedule your next appointment," she said, handing the note to her patient. He thanked her and left the room. She sighed, busying herself with her patients chart. Her back was to the door but she can hear it opening, followed by footsteps. She instantly tensed thinking it was Chris as she felt his hand gently touching her shoulder. She jumped in terror, her eyes full of fear as she turned to meet Chase's concerned face. He pulled his hand back quickly.

"Sorry for startling you. I just wanted to see if you were ok." She took a breath of relief, grateful that he was here instead of Chris. She stood up and without realizing it she embraced him in a tight hug. Chase stiffened at first but hugged her back, noticing she was shaking. "Hey, hey it's ok," he said in a soothing voice, tears silently streaming down her cheeks. He pulled away, holding her arms and taking in her teary appearance. He shook his head in disgust. Sullivan had no right belittling her medical opinions and snapping at her in front of everyone. Plus House's remark only made it worse.

"Sullivan acted like a jerk and you didn't deserve to be humiliated like that." Cameron looked away, avoiding his gaze. He frowned, in confusion. _Why is she so different all of a sudden,_ he wondered. "Anyways," he went on. "I was just wondering if maybe you wanted to go out for a drink tonight and talk. We haven't hanged out in a while." She looked at him gratefully. A night away from Chris was exactly what she needed.

* * *

><p>Cameron was nervous. She had lied to Chris that she was working the nightshift. All she seemed to be doing these days was lying and she hated it. She knew she'd definitely be lying to Chase about something tonight but at least she got to hang out with him. He was right, it's been a while and lying to Chris was worth it. Hopefully Chris wouldn't find out. She shuddered at the thought of what he'll do to her if he did find out. She kept her gaze focused on her drink in front of her, absentmindedly tracing the rim with her index finger. She didn't even notice Chase coming up to the bar where she was currently sitting.<p>

"A lot on your mind?" he asked, sitting on a bar stool next to her. She looked up and shrugged.

"He was having a bad day and took it out on me that's all. I don't want to talk about it," she replied, her gaze focused once again on her drink. Chase nodded, respecting her wishes even though it was what he wanted to talk to her about. He figured he wouldn't push her and let her bring it up when she was ready.

They spent a couple of hours just catching up and talking about random things. But throughout the conversation he can tell that whatever was going on in her personal life was on her mind. She was distant tonight, depressed even. Finally he just couldn't take it anymore. "Cameron I know you don't want to talk about this but what's going on?" She looked at him and he could've sworn he saw a flash of panic in her eyes.

"Nothing, why?" she asked, her tone and body language tensed.

"These past few months you've been quiet and distant. You're just not you anymore." She sighed, her eyes focused on her hands.

"Something's going on but I can't tell you. Please Chase just no more questions." Her voice was low and shaky. She looked so vulnerable and he wanted more than anything to help her but he couldn't. She wouldn't let him and all he can do was just be there for her. Feeling defeated, he asked, "Fine but just let me ask you this." She looked at him, her eyes full of annoyance.

"Chase," she warned but he ignored her.

"If you were in trouble in any way, you'd tell me. Right?" Her gaze softened and once again she looked like the small vulnerable girl she was just moments ago. She thought about her answer. Everything inside of her was screaming to tell him the truth, to tell him about the abuse. She wanted to cry into his arms and for him to tell her everything was going to be ok. But Chris's threatening words echoed in her head and she instantly snapped back into reality. She gave Chase a forced smile, ignoring the nauseating feeling of guilt in the pit of her stomach.

"Of course I would," she lied.


	10. Chapter 8 Something's Wrong

Chapter 8 Something's wrong

The diagnostics team didn't have a case today so Cuddy had them working in the clinic. Cameron was at the nurse's station filling out her patients chart when Chris suddenly came up from behind her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck. "Hey Ally Cat," he greeted. She turned in his arms and kissed him.

"Hi," she murmured, fear and uncertainty shining in her eyes. He realized with satisfaction that she was scared of him. Feeling cocky, he roughly grabbed her wrist. She winced at the tightness but didn't dare pull away. She recognized that dangerous gleam in his eyes.

"Chris," she whispered in a pleading voice.

"I'm in need for a consult in exam room 1," he said, wagging his eyebrows.

"Chris no! Not here! This is where we work!" she whispered so no one will hear. Ever since he started abusing her she wouldn't dare have sex with him and for some reason he respected that even though it would put him in a rage each time she denied him. His grip tightened and her hand was started to feel numb. Her heart started to hammer in her chest and his eyes were angry and full of hate. She knew she was going to get a beating as soon as they got home. But before Chris can do anything Foreman came up to them. Chris immediately dropped her wrist and the danger disappeared from his eyes and was replaced by an expression Cameron couldn't recognize. She gently rubbed her wrist and tried to control her uneven breathing. She just hoped Foreman didn't see or notice anything.

"Hey Cameron, Sullivan I hope I'm not interrupting anything. I just wanted to invite you two to lunch. Alicia and I have some news to tell you." Chris gave Foreman a fake polite smile.

"Sure, when do we leave?"

* * *

><p>They were all at a restaurant not far from the hospital. Cameron sat next to Chris at the booth. On the other side sat Foreman and Alicia. Chase had pulled up a chair and sat at the end of the table. After ordering their food Alicia started to speak. "Foreman and I just moved in together and are throwing a party. We'd love it if all of you would come."<p>

"Sweet," Chase said before taking a sip of his soda.

"Yeah we'll come," Chris said. "When is it?"

"Friday night at 8:00," said Alicia. "And that's not all. I was going to wait till the party but I want to ask you something Allison. I was singing at a club last weekend and this record producer offered me a record deal!" Everyone happily congratulated her before she looked at Cameron and continued talking.

"And I wanted to ask you Ally if you would like to record a duet with me." Cameron smiled excitedly. She would love to record a song with Alicia but before she can say yes Chris kicked her hard under the table. She looked at him, confused.

"Of course not. I don't want her in the spotlight. The paparazzi can be brutal." Cameron rolled her eyes at this.

"It's not like I'm going to become famous or anything. Chris it's just one song." Everyone stayed silent, watching the exchange between Cameron and Chris. Chase glared at him angrily. He thought Cameron is perfectly capable of making her own decisions. She didn't need a controlling boyfriend telling her what to do. Chris suddenly stood.

"Can I talk to you in private?" His voice was full of anger and Cameron knew she was in trouble. She slowly got up, trying to hide her emotions.

"Excuse me," she said before following Chris to the small hall that led to the restrooms.

As soon as they were alone Chris pushed her into the empty men's room. Unfortunately it was a single bathroom so there was no way that anyone can walk in on them. He locked the door and quickly turned to her, slapping her across the face. She cried out in pain but didn't dare cry. It would only make him angrier. "Who the fuck do you think you are talking back to me in front of them like that!" he yelled as he violently shook her.

"I'm sorry but what I said is true. It's just a song and I want to sing." Hearing this he slammed her against the wall, pinning her against it. Pain radiated from her back all the way to the back of her head. This time tears started to fall.

"It doesn't matter what you want! I said you're not doing it! Am I clear or do I have to keep kicking your fat ass?" Those words stung and all she could do was nod. "Good, besides you can't even sing."

By the time Chris and Cameron joined their colleagues their food had already arrived. "Is everything ok?" Alicia asked as they took their seats.

"Yeah, we just talked about your offer and we both think it's not a good idea," Chris explained. Cameron didn't even look at anyone as she pushed her salad around her plate with her fork. Alicia looked hurt as she looked at Cameron.

"Is this how you feel Allison?" she asked. Cameron felt so hurt and guilty that she couldn't even bring herself to look at her. She nodded.

"Sorry," she said quietly.

Chase watched all this in confusion. First Cameron was excited about the duet and after a quick talk Chris managed to change her mind in a flash. Something was wrong. For the past months that they've been working together he knew she never changes her mind unless she really has to. He looked at her, noticing the sudden change in her behavior. She was quiet and distant all of a sudden and her eyes were red, just like the night at the bar. He realized they were full of fear and her left cheek was red. If he looked closely he can almost make out some finger marks. And then it hit him. He felt like all the wind had been knocked out of him and he suddenly had to get out. He stood up fast and can feel everyone's eyes on him.

"Sorry uh thanks for inviting me to lunch but I got to go," he said, trying to keep his hands from shaking as he took out his wallet and left some money on the table. "Congratulations on your record deal Alicia," he said before rushing out. He had to get back to the hospital to find the one person who probably already figured it out long ago. He had to talk to House.

* * *

><p>"Allison still wants to record the duet with me," Alicia told Foreman as she drove back to the hospital to drop him off.<p>

"How do you know?" he asked, looking at her. She had that look on her face whenever something was bothering her.

"She was excited until Chris made up that lame excuse. Haven't you notice how controlling he is over her." Foreman nodded.

"Yeah and I thought it was a little strange that she changed her mind so quickly. She never changes her mind unless it's important."

"He probably made her agree with him," Alicia muttered bitterly as Foreman said, "One more thing honey. When I was in the clinic I saw them and the way he looked at her..." He trailed off, shaking his head with disgust. "Alicia I can never look at you the way he looked at Cameron. It was full of hate." Alicia looked shocked.

"Eric Something's wrong." Her voice shook and he knew she was right.

* * *

><p>House was sitting at his desk, listening to his iPod and throwing his ball in the air when Chase suddenly barged in. "What!" he snapped in annoyance. He was flushed and shaking with anger. House hasn't seen his employee like this since his deadbeat father showed up at the hospital.<p>

"How long has Sullivan been abusing Cameron!" House definitely wasn't expecting this but then again it was only a matter of time before Chase found out. House took off his ear phones and stopped throwing his ball, giving the younger man his attention.

"I'm guessing it started when she was out that whole week. That lame story of passing out in the shower is fake." Chase looked at him, mixed emotions going through his face. He was shocked and angry. He was angry at House for not saying anything but more at himself for not noticing right away.

"He's been beating the crap out of her for two months and you didn't say anything! We need to help her!" Annoyed, House threw his ball hard against the glass wall. The loud boom was enough to shut Chase up.

"Don't you think I've tried!" he yelled. Chase looked at him and for the first time noticed how tired and worn out he looked. Genuine worry was etched onto his face. Defeated, Chase sat on the chair in front of the desk.

"So this is why you always made her and not Foreman and I work the nightshifts and why you don't let her go anywhere alone. You've been secretly watching out for her."

"Yeah well someone has to considering the police won't do anything."

Chase sighed, "What did they say?"

"They can't do anything without proof or if she admits it but if we do turn him in all they can do is put a restraining order against him. That won't protect her from him. It'll only make things worse."

"We still have to try. We can't just let Sullivan treat her like this," Chase argued.

"I know that!" House snapped. "But whatever we do Cameron gets punished. We need to figure out how to do this without killing her. She needs to admit it."


	11. Chapter 9 Save Me From This Nightmare

Chapter 9 Save Me From This Nightmare

It was Saturday night and Cameron was in the bathroom getting ready for Alicia's party. She was busy covering the fresh bruise on her jaw. She tensed as Chris suddenly came in. "You look beautiful," he said as he got so close she can feel his breath on the back of her neck. She began to panic out of fear.

_Please don't hurt me,_ she thought.

"You're shaking," he said softly, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her close. "It's ok Ally Cat. I'm not going to hurt you," he whispered in her ear. She sighed, trying to calm her nerves. He looked up at their reflection in the mirror.

"You've been quiet these past two days. What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she said, putting away her makeup.

"You're mad at me for not letting you record that duet with Alicia," he stated, danger glinted in his eyes and his face was cold.

"No," she chose her words carefully. "I just don't like how you make decisions for me. You're trying to control me."

"I'm not trying to control you Cameron! I'm only doing what's best for you!"

"How is abusing me best for me?" she asked, her voice shaking. Chris quickly turned her so that she was facing him. His face full of rage, he smacked her bruised jaw hard making her gasp in pain but she barely had time to breathe as his hands wrapped around her throat.

"Chris..." she gasped, her hands flying to her neck. She tried to loosen his grip but he wouldn't budge.

"I can do whatever I want! I can beat you and control you all I want! You're lucky I even love you! There aren't any other men who would want to touch a weak pathetic bitch like you!" Tears rapidly streamed down her cheeks and she screamed in fear as he threw her against the wall. She fell to the floor and stiffened herself against the blows. After kicking her for what seemed like forever to her, he stopped and looked down at her with disgust as if she were nothing more than dirt.

"You're disgusting," he sneered.

* * *

><p>Chris parked the car in front of Alicia and Foreman's house. He turned off the engine and turned to Cameron. She felt his gaze on her but she kept her eyes to the floor. The way he talked to her in the bathroom made her feel self conscious and she wished he would just leave her alone.<p>

"Look at me," he ordered, grabbing her chin forcefully so that she would meet his gaze. He smirked at the fear he saw in her eyes, loving the power he had over her. He can feel her tensing and suddenly wanted to smack her just because he could but he didn't. They were in the car and anyone could see. He couldn't risk getting caught. Instead he tightened his grip on her chin making her wince in pain. "I don't want you drinking and getting drunk. I can't risk you telling everyone about what you make me do to you. Got it Cameron?"

"Yes," her voice shook with fear and pain. He finally released her and she brought her hands to her face, massaging her sore chin.

"Alright let's go," he said before getting out of the car.

As soon as they entered the house Foreman and Alicia greeted them and they instantly joined the party. Chris just gave her a warning glare before joining some of his surgical colleagues that were invited. She was grateful that he finally left her alone. She spotted Chase at the open bar and went up to him. "Hi Chase," she said as he ordered a beer.

"Hey Cameron," he said but stopped talking when he turned to her. She looked so beautiful in her dark blue skinny jeans and black dress top. Her black heels matched her top and her hair was straightened and hung loosely upon her shoulders. He actually stood breathless for a second until he noticed her red chin. Realization of what happened minutes just before she got here snapped him back to reality. He wanted to confront her but House's warning echoed in his head so instead he gave her a warm smile.

"You look beautiful," he said making her smile. He had no idea how good he made her feel. Chris had made her feel like shit and Chase calling her beautiful meant the world to her. "Would you like a drink?" he asked.

"Um no," she replied, remembering what Chris had told her in the car. "I have to drive home tonight."

"Ok," he shrugged. "Let's go dance or something."

After a lot of dancing Chase and Cameron were hanging out on the couch with Foreman. The whole time she was dancing with Chase she was nervous Chris would get angry and walk up to her but once she noticed he was too drunk with his colleagues to notice her she relaxed and started to have fun with Chase. It felt like old times when they used to hang out with each other before she started dating Chris. "I'm surprised House hasn't crashed the party yet," Cameron told Foreman. A mischievous smile slowly crept on his face. "What did you do?" she asked.

"I may have paid Wilson to keep him away. Alicia can't stand him."

"What if he finds out and is on his way here," Chase said, wiping the smirk off Foreman's face.

"Shut up Chase!" Foreman snapped as Alicia came over with the karaoke machine.

"Aww babe I thought we agreed not to bring it out."

"I know but people are asking for it," she said as a man about Foreman's age came up to them.

"So where's the new diva everyone keeps talking about." Alicia turned and gave him a huge smile.

"You came!" she exclaimed excitedly, throwing her arms around him for a hug.

"Of course I came," he laughed as they pulled away.

"Everyone this is my big brother Jayden. Jayden these are my new friends. Doctors Robert Chase and Allison Cameron."

"Hi," Cameron smiled at him, shaking his hand.

"Sup," Chase nodded at him.

"And this is my boyfriend Dr. Eric Foreman." Foreman stood up and shook Jayden's hand.

"Hi Alicia told me a lot about you," he said. Jayden nodded.

"Same here. Would you like to get a drink?"

"Sure," said Foreman, looking nervous as he followed Jayden to the bar. Alicia laughed as she started hooking up the karaoke machine again.

"Poor Eric. I hope Jayden doesn't scare him with the big brother talk."

"Ha that sucks for Foreman," Chase smirked making the girls laugh.

* * *

><p>Once the karaoke machine was hooked up Jayden and Foreman came back. Surprisingly they were laughing like old friends. "I take it everything's ok?" Alicia asked as Foreman kissed her softly on the lips before sitting down.<p>

"Yup," Jayden said, sitting on the recliner. He looked at Chase and Cameron who were talking amongst themselves. It seemed as if they were oblivious to everyone around them.

"So how long have you two been together," he asked, getting their attention. Cameron blushed and Chase who was taking a sip of his beer literally started choking on it. "Sorry did I say something wrong?" Jayden asked.

"No it's just that we're not together," Cameron said.

"Yeah she has a boyfriend," Chase said bitterly. Cameron turned to him, noticing the bitterness directed at Chris.

"Sorry it's just you guys look so right for each other," Jayden said, interrupting Cameron's thoughts. She turned her attention back to Jayden but couldn't stop blushing even more at what he just said.

_Why does Chase have this effect on me,_ she thought as Chase laughed nervously. Little did she know she had the same effect on Chase. Alicia got up from her spot on the floor where she was fixing the settings on the karaoke machine.

"Stop interrogating them Jayden and let's sing some karaoke." She handed Jayden and Cameron each a microphone.

"Why are you giving me this?" Cameron asked.

"To sing," Alicia replied.

"Alicia I don't..." she started to say before Alicia interrupted her.

"Come on Ally. I thought you were over your stage fright. Remember how much fun you had at the bar."

"Yeah it was fun," she admitted. "Fine." She stood up as Jayden started going through the song selections.

"Oh let's sing Airplanes," she said excitedly.

"Alright," Jayden laughed.

"You can sing Hayley's part," Cameron stated.

"What! Forget it girl," he exclaimed making everyone laugh.

"I'm kidding! Go ahead and take the fun part although it would be interesting to hear you sing Hayley's part," she said thoughtfully. He laughed, loving this girl's spunk as they got ready to sing. He couldn't help but notice Chase looking at her with admiration gleaming in his eyes and wondered if he secretly loved her despite her boyfriend. Once the music started he cleared his head from his thoughts and looked at Cameron, listening to her sing.

**Cameron -** "Can we pretend that airplanes

In the night sky

Are like shooting stars

I could really use a wish right now, wish right now, wish right now

Can we pretend that airplanes

In the night sky

Are like shooting stars

I could really use a wish right now, wish right now, wish right now."

**Jayden -** "Yeah

I could use a dream or a genie or a wish

To go back to a place much simpler than this

Cause after all the partyin' and smashin' and crashin'

And all the glitz and the glam and the fashion

And all the pandemonium and all the madness

There comes a time where you fade to the blackness

And when you're staring at that phone in your lap

And you hoping but them people never call you back

But that's just how the story unfolds

You get another hand soon after you fold

And when your plans unravel

And they sayin' what would you wish for

If you had one chance

So airplane airplane sorry I'm late

I'm on my way so don't close that gate

If I don't make that then I'll switch my flight

And I'll be right back at it by the end of the night."

**Cameron -** "Can we pretend that airplanes

In the night sky

Are like shooting stars

I could really use a wish right now, wish right now, wish right now

Can we pretend that airplanes

In the night sky

Are like shooting stars

I could really use a wish right now, wish right now, wish right now."

**Jayden -** "Yeah, yeah

Somebody take me back to the days

Before this was a job, before I got paid

Before it ever mattered what I had in my bank

Yeah back when I was tryin' to get a tip at subway

And back when I was rappin' for the hell of it

But now a days we rappin' to stay relevant

I'm guessin that if we can make some wishes outta airplanes

Then maybe yo maybe I'll go back to the days

Before the politics that we call the rap game

And back when ain't nobody listened to my mix tape

And back before I tried to cover up my slang

But this is for the Decatur, what's up Bobby Ray

So can I get a wish to end the politics

And get back to the music that started this shit

So here I stand and then again I say

I'm hopin' we can make some wishes outta airplanes."

**Cameron -** "Can we pretend that airplanes

In the night sky

Are like shooting stars

I could really use a wish right now, wish right now, wish right now

Can we pretend that airplanes

In the night sky

Are like shooting stars

I could really use a wish right now, wish right now, wish right now."

**Jayden -** "I could really use a wish right now."

**Cameron -** "Ooh oh oh ohhh"

**Jayden -** "I could really use a wish right now.

Like, like, like shooting stars."

**Cameron -** "Ooh oh oh ohhh."

**Jayden -** "I could really use a wish right now.

A wish, a wish right now."

Chase, Foreman, Alicia, and the people around them cheered. Chase couldn't stop smiling at Cameron. She looked so happy singing and dancing. His stomach did flips throughout the whole song. Suddenly the next thing he knew Chris angrily rushed over and grabbed Cameron by the arm, pulling her towards him. Cameron turned white with fear.

"What do you think you're doing Cameron!" he yelled in her face. She knew he was drunk. His breath stank of alcohol and his words were slurring, plus he was swaying and couldn't walk straight.

"I was just singing. Chris just calm down."

"Who is he!" he yelled, ignoring her. "Are you sleeping with him? I'm going to kill him!" He pushed her roughly aside and went after Jayden but Chase and Foreman held him back.

"Hey calm down!" Foreman yelled, struggling on keeping a hold on Chris. Jayden however wasn't intimidated. He stepped up to Chris and said, "I don't know who you are but I can assure you there was nothing going on between me and your girl. We were just singing karaoke." This only made him angrier and he struggled violently in Foreman and Chase's grip. But this time he was going for Cameron.

"You're such a slut Cameron! I know you're cheating on me you bitch! You're nothing but a disgusting whore!" Cameron just stood there in shock and humiliation. She didn't even react as Chase suddenly turned to Chris and socked him hard in the face. He fell to the floor unconscious. She jumped when she felt a hand on her arm.

"Are you ok?" Chase asked, reaching up to dry her tears with his thumb. She hadn't even realized she was crying. "You're in shock. Come on, I'll take you home." She didn't say anything as he took her hand and led her outside.

She sat in the front seat of Chris's car as Chase, Foreman, and Jayden all tried to get a passed out Chris into the backseat. She couldn't believe Chris had called her all those things in front of her friends and colleagues. She never felt so humiliated in her life. Once Chris was in the car Chase said his goodbyes to Foreman and Jayden and got behind the wheel. They drove in silence for a while until he said, "You know all those things he said, it's not true."

She looked at him, her eyes red from crying. "I know," she said. "But having him yell that out in front of everyone really hurt me."

"He doesn't deserve you. You're too good for him. He just doesn't realize that."

* * *

><p>Once Chris was lying safely on his bed Chase had called a taxi and went home. He had insisted on staying but she refused. If Chris woke up and found Chase sleeping on the couch she'd definitely be in trouble. He seemed reluctant to leave her alone with Chris but respected her wishes. After cleaning up and changing she went to the bedroom to take care of her drunk boyfriend. She put a glass of water and aspirin on the night table next to him and took off his shoes and jacket. After rolling him on his side she turned off the light and got into bed, staying as far away from him as she can. If it were up to her she would have just gone home but she couldn't do that. She couldn't just leave him alone while he's drunk. Anything could happen. She tried to fall asleep but her mind was full. She couldn't stop thinking about tonight. Suddenly she felt him moving and she froze in terror. As he discovered the water and aspirin she wondered if she can sneak out before he noticed her. Her heart started pounding in her chest when his arm went around her and pulled her close to him.<p>

"Chris," she whispered as he started kissing her neck.

"Ssh it's ok baby," he whispered. She felt his hand roaming her body until he found his way inside her shirt.

"No Chris. Not tonight," she protested, trying to get up but he held her down. She gasped when she felt his hand groping her breast.

"Chris stop!" she yelled but he silenced her by kissing her on the mouth and getting on top of her. She struggled to get away but it was impossible with his body weight crushing her. She started hitting his back and head in attempt to get away but this only made him angrier.

"Stay still!" he yelled, backhanding her across the face. She cried out in pain but he didn't care. He grabbed her wrists and held them down on the mattress above her head with one hand. She can feel the other hand snaking its way down her chest, stomach, and finally down to her pants.

_Oh god, he's going to rape me!_ she thought in panic. Now she wished she had let Chase stayed. "Chris no!" she yelled. "No! Stop please!"

"Shut up you little shit! You're going to like it."

"No no no Chris no!" she panicked through rapid tears.

"Shut up!" he yelled as he quickly pulled down her pants. "I can do whatever I want to you! You belong to me Cameron! That means I can have sex when I want and you are to give it to me!" She looked at him in disgust.

"No I don't now let me go!" She started kicking while he undid his pants and boxers with his free hand.

"Dammit Cameron stop moving! You know you want this!"

"No I don't!" she cried, tears rapidly flowed down her cheeks. He hasn't even raped her yet and she already felt dirty and violated. He grinned sickly as he stripped off the rest of her clothes. She cried harder and screamed as she felt him enter her. She closed her eyes, enduring the pain as he violently pushed himself into her. _Oh god this isn't happening_, she desperately thought. She cried out in pain and fear especially when she felt his hand on her breast. The other hand still had her wrists pinned painfully to the mattress.

"Chris! Enough please!" He only laughed at her and kept pushing. She cried hysterically, praying to a god that she didn't even believe in to save her from this nightmare.

It seemed like forever but really it was only a few minutes till Chris finally pulled away from her. She lied there in shock as she slowly pulled the sheet over her body, desperately trying to cover herself up. She felt so exposed and violated. She jumped at Chris's touch as he pulled her close to him. "You're shaking. Don't be afraid. I'm just going to hold you. Did it feel good? I told you you would like it." Hearing this she started to cry even more.

"Oh honey don't cry. I did this because I love you. Do you love me Ally Cat?"

_No!_ she wanted to scream but thought better of it. She was too emotional and in pain to get a beating. So out of fear she nodded.

"Tell me!" he demanded.

"I love you," she whispered through tears.


	12. Chapter 10 You Don't See Me

Chapter 10 You Don't See Me

It was morning and Cameron was no longer trapped in his arms. As fast and quietly as she could she got up, grabbed her clothes, and rushed into the bathroom, locking the door behind her. Once she was dressed she was about to open the door but stopped. What if Chris was awake out there? Terrified to find out, she leaned with her back against the door and slid down to the floor in silent tears. She couldn't believe what he had done to her last night. She felt so violated and was in so much pain. All she wants to do now is go home and cry; hopefully he would give her that. Trying to muster up as much courage as she can she got up and opened the door, ready to face Chris if she had to but breathed a sigh of relief. He was still asleep and if he had a bad enough hangover he might sleep all day and not bother calling her or coming over to her place. Without looking back she walked out into the cold morning air.

**Background song - You Don't See Me by Josie And The Pussycats**

_This is the place where I sit_

_This is the part where I love you too much_

_This is as hard as it gets_

_'Cause I'm getting tired of pretending I'm tough_

_I'm here if you want me_

_I'm yours you can hold me_

_I'm empty and taking and tumbling and braking_

_'Cause you don't see me_

_And you don't need me_

_And you don't love me_

_The way I wish you would_

_The way I know you could_

She didn't have her car or her cell so she decided to walk home. She had a few dollars on her but it wasn't enough for a taxi. She didn't mind considering her apartment wasn't too far. Besides she needed the time to think. She pulled her jacket tighter around her. It was freezing. Winter was here and she knew it would be snowing soon. Each step should've been torture. The pain where he had violated her was bad but she was so numb from last night she hardly even noticed it. She was lost in her thoughts, going over and over in her head what Chris had done to her. What could she have done differently? She should have gone home, slept on the couch, or just let Chase stay. She knew she shouldn't blame herself but she could've prevented it. Snapping back into reality she noticed people staring at her and realized she had forgotten to cover up the bruises and hand marks on her face. She knew she looked just like what they thought she was, a victim of domestic violence but she didn't care, didn't give a damn about their sympathy. She was angry at them for even noticing the ugly marks that Chris had given her. Angry that they let this happen to her and so many other people. Angry at Chris for controlling her, beating her, and stripping her of her dignity by raping her in the middle of the night. Angry at herself for letting him treat her so badly and not standing up to him. It was common sense but at the same time it was dangerous. If he was willing to starve her to death, deny her water and sleep just to break her then he will surely go through with his threat and kill her if she ever tried to run away again. The man she once loved is now the man she fears. She was tired of it all and just wished it can be over.

_I dream a world where you understand_

_That I dream a million sleepless nights_

_But I dream a fire when you're touching my hand_

_But it twists into smoke when I turn on the lights_

_I'm speechless and faded_

_It's too complicated_

_Is this how the book ends?_

_Nothing but good friends_

_'Cause you don't see me_

_And you don't need me_

_And you don't love me_

_The way I wish you would_

Tears welled up in her eyes but she held them in as she remembered the man she fell in love with. She used to feel safe in his arms at night but now she was stuck with this monster where she had to watch her every move. One wrong move and she was in trouble. She hated him. She hates how he comes into her apartment whenever he wants and beats her just because he had a bad day at work, bored, in a bad mood, or just felt like it. She hates how he controls her and plays manipulative mind games with her head. They were worse than the beatings. He loved playing with her emotions and getting a rise out of her just so he can beat her down. She'll wake up screaming from a nightmare of him abusing her and he'll wake up pissed and start hurting her. On rare occasions he'll hold her, comforting her till she fell asleep. She hated that as much as the beatings. He loved making her feel like she was nothing more than dirt. He'll follow her around her apartment, criticizing her and calling her every bad name he can think of. She can see the satisfaction in his eyes when she would finally brake down in silent tears. She always tried to hide them but he always knew. It was the same thing with the nightmares. He'll either act sweet and comfort her or she'll get a beating. If he wasn't playing with her head than he was punishing her for something she did or supposedly did. She knew he would often make up excuses just to hurt her. She never knew what to expect when she was around him and she knew that was what he wanted. It wasn't long till she arrived at the Starbucks that she and Chris had met. It was freezing and she was craving the warmness of coffee.

After picking up her order she turned to leave but stopped when she suddenly saw herself and Chris. It was like Déjà vu and she suddenly felt like she was watching herself in a movie. She held her breath as she watch her memories play out before her.

_This is the place in my heart_

_This is the place where I'm falling apart_

_Isn't this just where we met?_

_And is this the last chance that I'll ever get?_

_I wish I was lonely_

_Instead of just only_

_Crystal and see through and not enough to you_

_"Hi, I can't help but notice that you got stuck with coffee duty this morning," said Chris, so sweet and charming back then. _

_"Am I that obvious?" she asked, giving him an amused smile. He laughed as he held out his hand. _

_"I'm Christopher Sullivan. You can call me Chris." _

_"Allison Cameron."_

Hurt and heartbroken she walked through the spot they met and out into the cold New Jersey weather. The wind blew her loose hair into her face but she just ignored it as she started walking faster and faster. It was as if she can just run away from Chris, from all if it. She wished she can just go back home to Chicago where her mother would hold her and tell everything was going to be ok.

_'Cause you don't see me_

_And you don't need me_

_And you don't love me_

_The way I wish you would_

_'Cause you don't see me_

_And you don't need me_

_And you don't love me_

_The way I wish you would_

_The way I know you could_

She wanted to talk to her and hear her voice even though she couldn't tell her about the fear she's been living with every damn day. So with a heavy heart she approached a pay phone and for some reason she dialed her father's number.

"Jonathan Cameron," answered her dad's familiar gruff voice.

"Dad," she replied, her voice shaking. She tried to keep her voice emotionless but failed.

"Who is this?"

"It's Allison. Dad I..."

"What do you want kid!" he snapped. Either he didn't hear the vulnerability in her voice or he just didn't care.

"Can you come visit me? I need your help."

"Ha!" he laughed rudely. "Now you need my help? That's funny because I remember you telling me that you don't need my help. You didn't need it when you were 17 and you didn't need when you married a dying man so surely you don't need it now!"

"No dad this is different. This guy I've been…"

"Look kid, solve your own problems because I don't have time for games! Stop wasting my time Allison! Bedsides you're your moms problem, not mine." Tears were streaming down her cheeks as the line went dead. She angrily slammed the phone in the receiver. Why couldn't he just put their differences aside for once and just be there for her. She needed her dad, she always needed him. Why couldn't he just see that?


	13. Chapter 11 Glitter In The Air

Chapter 11 Glitter In The Air

Cameron sat at the differential table on Monday morning. She was tired and the pain from Saturday night was still there. She knew she looked horrible. She spent the whole day yesterday crying over the rape and what her father had said to her. _Why did I even bother,_ she had thought on her way home after calling him. She wanted to talk to her mom, to hear her voice. Growing up without her dads love and attention brought her and her mom into a close relationship. She told her mom everything but ever since Chris's abuse she stopped calling her. So why hadn't she called her instead? Maybe she was looking for some sort of fatherly protection. She was so confused and just wished she could have her life back.

_I wished I never met him,_ she thought bitterly as Chase and Foreman walked in. Foreman instantly went to the coffee pot as Chase sat next to Cameron. He noticed she was pale with dark circles under her eyes.

"Are you okay? You look a little pale." She kept her gaze on the new case file in front of her. She couldn't look him in the eye and tell him she's alright after what Chris had done.

"I'm fine. The patient was coughing up blood." Chase exchanged glances with Foreman who sat down at the head of the table. She just completely brushed off what happened at the party and changed the subject.

"Could be a stomach ulcer. Cameron what Sullivan..." Foreman started to say before she interrupted him.

"Ultrasound was clear. It probably came from the kidneys. We should do a second ultrasound." Chase didn't take his eyes off of Cameron. She kept changing the subject and didn't once make eye contact. Just by looking at her face he knew something else had happened that night. But before he can ask, House walked in with a smug smile, the kind that meant he knew something and someone was going to pay. All three of them pretty much knew who that smile was aimed at. He found out about the party and he was going to torture them.

"Gee you guys look like you're about to bolt. What is there something weird on my face? Oh wait! I know! My breath still smells like scotch. I downed a "party" load of it! You should've been there but I didn't feel like calling you."

_Shit he knows! Damn I bet Wilson was the one who told him,_ Foreman thought.

_I knew he would find out,_ Chase thought. _This is all Foreman's fault_. They watched, nervously as House took a seat across from Chase and Cameron.

"So what did you guys do this weekend?" he asked, leaning back in his chair. Cameron immediately stiffened, images of Saturday night flashed through her mind as House turned his gaze to her. "Cameron's my girl! What did you do? Party all night and have hot wild sex with surgeon boy?" For the first time Cameron looked up, meeting his gaze. Her eyes were filled with anger and fear.

"That is none of your business House! And yeah! So what that Foreman had thrown a party and not invite you! Have you actually thought that the reason no one invited you was because you're an inconsiderate manipulative jerk who can't mind your own damn business!" The men just stared at her in shock as she got up and stormed out of the conference room. It was quiet until House chuckled in amusement.

"Aw man she was about to cry!" The smirk on his face made Chase want to punch it right off. Sometimes House could just really be cruel.

"Sullivan got drunk and accused her of sleeping with Alicia's brother. He yelled out in front of everyone that she's a whore and a slut. You really can be a cold hearted bastard sometimes House." Chase said all this in a calm voice laced with anger. His eyes were blazing but no one said a word as he got up and went after Cameron.

* * *

><p>Cameron practically ran into the locker room in tears. What House had said was completely uncalled for. If he had only known what Chris had done to her Saturday night. She sat on the bench in front of her locker, trying to calm herself down. She still felt dirty and violated even after she showered at least four times yesterday. No matter how many times she scrubbed she can still feel him on her, his hands touching her. She can still hear his voice telling her she was his. She covered her face with her hands and started to cry harder. She didn't even notice Chase walking in.<p>

"Cameron?" He knelt down, putting his hand on her knee but instantly pulled back when she screamed.

"Cameron it's just me, Chase!" he exclaimed, pulling her into a tight hug. "You're ok," he said in a soothing voice, trying to calm her down but it was no use. She cried hysterically in his arms. She suddenly felt clammy and out of breath. It was as if she were suffocating.

"I can't... I can't breathe!" she cried.

"Cameron you're hyperventilating," he said, trying to stay calm for her sake. He took a deep breath and let it out. "Come on breath with me." He kept doing it until she followed the rhythm of his chest and listened to his heart beat until she was able to catch her own breath. Once she was breathing and had stopped crying Chase sat on the bench, taking her with him. She sat next to him as he held her. They were quiet for a long time and Chase decided she would talk when she was ready.

"I'm sorry for freaking out," she said softly, sitting up. Chase looked at her.

"Don't be. It was practically my fault for scaring you." Cameron sighed and gave him a small smile.

"Thanks for calming me down."

"Cameron what happened after I left Saturday." Her eyes grew wide with fear and she quickly stood up, ready to run out of there but Chase grabbed her arm. "Wait you don't have to tell me." She sat down looking relieved. "Sorry," he continued. "It's just you seem different today. I know something bad happened. Something's going on Cameron and if you need to talk to anyone I'm right here ok."

"Chase I assure you nothing's going on," she whispered, looking at the floor. He sighed, reaching out his hand and placing it on her chin. He gently raised it so she would look at him.

"Cameron, look at me. I know there is something going on with you and Sullivan."

"Nothing's going on Chase. Just leave it alone." He put his hand down in defeat. He wasn't going to get the truth out like this so instead he pulled her into his embrace. She fought back tears as she felt herself melting in his arms. "You know House is going to torture us for not inviting him to the party," she said making Chase laugh.

"What is he going to do? Make us stay up all night?"

* * *

><p>"This is pointless!" Chase groaned, dropping his head down on the table. They already had a possible diagnoses but House ordered all three of them to monitor the patient and run a bunch of unnecessary tests. It was going to be a long night and House had gone home hours ago. Foreman went to go pick up some dinner so it was just Chase and Cameron. He raised his head, looking at Cameron. She was staring at the test results in front of her, her gaze seemed distant as if she were far away from this place. He couldn't believe how much she had changed since the abuse started. She was so distant and quiet. <em>This has to stop before he gets worse,<em> he thought as her cell started vibrating for what seemed like the hundredth time tonight. She picked up her cell, reading the text message and he noticed her expression change from distant to sad.

"Hey are you okay?" he asked. She looked at him, her eyes dull.

"Yeah, Chris just wants to know when I'll be home," she replied as he got up and turned on the radio. Right away the song Glitter In The Air by P!nk sounded through the room.

_Have you ever fed a lover with just your hands?_

_Closed your eyes and trusted, just trusted?_

_Have you ever thrown a fist full of glitter in the air?_

_Have you ever looked fear in the face and said, "I just don't care?"_

She watched as he went up to her, holding out his hand. She gave him a questioning look. "Chase what are you doing?"

"Want to dance?" he asked, all of a sudden feeling stupid. He put his hand down. "Sorry, I just wanted to cheer you up." She smiled sweetly at him.

"No Chase, I'd love to dance with you." He grinned, taking her hand and pulling her up. They swayed to the music, both loving each other's warm embrace. He held her lovingly, feeling her heart against his chest and breathing in her sweet vanilla scent, knowing he never wanted this moment to end. He held her tighter, not wanting to let her go home when morning came. He knew any one of these days might be the last time he'll ever see her. He had to get her to admit the abuse before it was too late. He realized how much he truly loved her. Before he always shrugged it off as a crush but now seeing her so hurt and knowing there's a chance that Sullivan might take her life made him realize how much she really means to him. She's his best friend and the girl he loves. He didn't care about what House had told him since his plan obviously wasn't working. He decided it was enough. Cameron needed to be saved and he would make sure it was tonight.

_It's only half past the point of no return_

_The tip of the iceberg_

_The sun before the burn_

_The thunder before the lightning_

_The breath before the phrase_

_Have you ever felt this way?_

Cameron closed her eyes losing herself in Chase's arms. She loved how he managed to make her feel so calm when everything in her life was a mess. She realized then that she had taken him for granted. No matter what he's always been there for her, making her feel loved and safe. He's more than just her best friend. She smiled to herself as realized she loved him. She breathed in his masculine scent and knew this is where she wants to be, feeling safe and happy in Chase's arms. If only she can break free from Chris.

_Have you ever hated yourself for staring at the phone?_

_Your whole life waiting on the ring to prove you're not alone_

_Have you ever been touched so gently you had to cry?_

_Have you ever invited a stranger to come inside?_

They kept swaying to the music, his hand on her hip and her arms around his neck. They held each other as if their life depended on it. "Cameron I know what's going on with you and Sullivan. He's beating you, has been for a while." The words were out of his mouth before he can stop them. He felt her stiffen in his arms and she pulled away fast. Her face and eyes were full of fear and he knew she was going to run. He grabbed her arms and she jumped. "No don't run," he said sternly. "Let me help you."

"No he doesn't and I don't need your help!" she exclaimed, trying to get away but his grip was firm.

"You're angry and hurt. I understand but you can't keep living like this. Admit the abuse and I can help you Cameron. I'll protect you." She stopped struggling and looked into his eyes. He was genuinely worried for her and she suddenly felt bad. Of course he would protect her, why hadn't she realized that sooner.

"I'm sorry," she cried. Her vision blurred with fast tears and the next thing she knew he had her in his arms once again, holding her as she cried.

"I won't let him hurt you anymore, I promise," he whispered into her ear.

"He raped me too," she whispered.

_It's only half past the point of oblivion_

_The hourglass on the table_

_The walk before the run_

_The breath before the kiss_

_And the fear before the flames_

_Have you ever felt this way?_

_La La La La La La La La_

_There you are, sitting in the garden_

_Clutching my coffee,_

_Calling me sugar_

_You called me sugar_

Hearing that, he quickly pulled away so he can look at her. His eyes were blazing with anger and she thought he was about to run out and kill Chris himself. "When?" he asked, trying to keep his voice calm.

"Saturday night after you dropped me off. He woke up in the middle night. I told him to stop but he..." She started to cry harder and Chase's gaze soften as he once again pulled her into his arms and let her cry.

"It's going to be ok now. I won't let him near you again." _That bastard!_ Chase angrily thought. _I'm going to kill him if I ever see his pathetic face again. Abusing her and treating her like crap was bad enough but raping her!_ This had gotten too far and he wished he had stayed with her that night.

"I should've stay with you. I'm sorry Cameron. I'm so sorry." He held her closer.

"It's not your fault," she said through tears. "I made you leave. It's my fault he raped me." She broke into sobs and Chase walked her to the chair and sat her down. He grabbed a tissue before kneeling down and drying her tears. He brushed her hair out of her face.

"Cameron listen to me," he said. "I don't care if you made me leave that night. You couldn't have known he would do that. It's never your fault. You don't deserve this, to get raped." She looked at him, her eyes full of pain and tears.

"But..."

"No," he interrupted her, taking her hands in his. "It's not your fault." She didn't say anything as she leaned into him. He held her, not saying anything and just letting her cry.

_Have you ever wished for an endless night?_

_Lassoed the moon and the stars and pulled that rope tight?_

_Have you ever held your breath and asked yourself will it ever get _

_better than tonight?_

Foreman walked up to the glass door and took in the sight of Cameron sitting on the chair with Chase kneeling in front of her. He was holding her, her face buried in his shoulder. Her body heaved with silent sobs and right away Foreman knew it had to do with Sullivan. Chase looked up as he came in with the food and placed it on the table.

"It's Sullivan, isn't it," he said angrily. Chase nodded, disgust and anger gleaming in his eyes.

At the mention of Chris, Cameron's grip tightened around Chase's lab coat. She can feel Chase tightening his hold on her in response, rubbing her back soothingly. She suddenly wanted to go home but she was scared. She didn't think she can handle another night of fear and pain. She wanted to go home with Chase, to feel protected by him.

"I want to go home," she whispered.

_Tonight_


	14. Chapter 12 I'll Protect You

Chapter 12 I'll Protect You

"Wait till I get my hands around his throat!" Foreman growled. He and Chase were standing outside of the women's bathroom. They had both walked her and were waiting till she was done cleaning herself up.

"I know how you feel but that will only make things worse," Chase replied.

"I can't believe I missed this. Even Alicia suspected it."

"It doesn't matter. We couldn't do anything about it till we had some kind of proof or if she admitted it and turned him in herself. She's going to stay with me tonight. There's no way I'm letting her go home to him. Then I'm taking her to the police station in the morning."

Foreman nodded his approval. "If anything, give me a call."

"Actually I need your help."

* * *

><p>"Are you sure it's alright I mean what if Chris comes looking for me. You can get hurt," Cameron said all this as they walked up the steps to his apartment.<p>

"Of course it's alright. And don't worry about him coming. He thinks you're working the nightshift so Foreman's there covering us if he shows up at the hospital and he'll distract him tomorrow morning while we're at the station." Cameron nodded, avoiding his gaze. He knew she was scared so he took her hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze. "If he does show up I won't let him near you. Do you trust me?" She looked up, meeting his blue eyes.

"Yes," she whispered, her voice shaking.

"Then you're safe here Cameron." She gave him a small smile as he took out his keys and unlocked the door, pushing it open and stepping aside to let her in first. He closed the door behind him, watching her look around the apartment. "Sorry it's such a mess."

"It's ok," she said, as he gently took her hand and led her to the couch.

"Sit down. I'll get you some hot tea." She obeyed but didn't let go of his hand.

"No Chase stay with me." One look at her pleading eyes was all it took for him to listen. He sat next to her, taking her in his arms. It was a comfortable silence and within minutes she was drifting off to sleep.

"I lied," she whispered, her voice weak with exhaustion.

"What are you talking about?" he asked in confusion.

"You asked me at the bar if I would tell you if I were in trouble. I'm sorry for lying to you." He gently brushed the hair out of her face, amazed at how soft it felt against his fingers.

"It's ok. You were scared."

"How did you find out?" she asked, her eyes still closed. She loved the feeling of his fingers combing through her hair. Chase sighed, thinking about his answer.

"You changed a lot. You're distant and quiet. And then that day in the restaurant when Alicia asked you to record the duet with her, Chris had a talk with you. You came back with fear in your eyes and a hand mark on your face. I figured it out." She was silent, thinking about that day.

"That was why you left," she realized.

"Yeah I kind of freaked and had to get out of there."

"Where did you go?"

"I was angry and I felt like I was suffocating. I needed answers so I went to the one person that already knew."

"House," she stated grimly.

"Yeah, he said he knew from the first day it started. Your story gave it away." Cameron sighed.

_Figures,_ she thought. She had so many questions but was too tired to ask. Chase seemed to read her mind.

"No more questions tonight," he said softly, caressing her cheek with his hand. "Get some sleep. You look exhausted." She didn't answer and before he knew it she was asleep. He couldn't understand how Sullivan can hurt someone so beautiful. Cameron didn't deserve to get abused and raped. No one does. Anger for Sullivan once again began to flow through his veins. Like Foreman, he too wanted to kick Sullivan's ass but refrained himself. That wouldn't help Cameron. Right now she needed him. He held her sleeping body closer making her shirt go up a little. He was about to pull it down but stopped when he noticed some discoloration. He pulled up her shirt a little higher, revealing huge purple bruises covering her stomach. He sat there frozen, not knowing what to do. Hearing the truth was one thing but seeing the evidence, made it all more real. He gently pulled down her shirt, a wave of sorrow washing over him.

"I won't let him hurt you anymore. I promise," he whispered.

* * *

><p>The next morning Cameron woke up in Chase's arms. Somehow in the night she moved, her head on his chest, facing him as he held her. She smiled, realizing that last night wasn't a dream. She was really here and away from Chris. She looked up at Chase who was still sleeping. His head was resting on the back of the couch, his hair draping over his eyes and his mouth was slightly hanging open. She smirked but then realized with guilt that he probably didn't get a good night's sleep with her on his lap. She raised her hand, resting it on his cheek and outlining his jaw. He was beautiful and she wished she had only given him a chance before she met Chris. She didn't even notice him waking up till he took her hand, rubbing little circles on the back of it with his thumb.<p>

"Like what you see," he smirked. He was looking down at her, his blue eyes sleepy and full of love. She moved her hand, swatting his chest.

"Get a hold of yourself," she laughed, sitting up. "Sorry about falling asleep on you. You probably didn't get enough sleep."

"Actually I haven't slept this good since forever," he said making her smile. Now that she thought about it this was the first time in months she slept through the whole night. Her sleep was usually plagued by nightmares where she'd wake up screaming in fear. This would only piss Chris off and he'd yell at her and beat her. Chase must have noticed her sullen expression because he took her hand, looking into her blue - gray eyes. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing it's just I haven't slept this good since... well you know." Chase nodded in understanding.

"Listen Cameron, if anything I'd really like you to stay here till it's safe to go home. You can even stay longer if you like." She looked at him, her eyes watering with tears.

"Ok," she whispered.

* * *

><p>"What do you mean you can only put a restraining order on him! He's been abusing her for months! He raped her for Christ sake!" Chase yelled at the receptionist. He and Cameron were at the police station and after reporting Chris all they said was that they were going to put a restraining order against him. Chase was pissed, he couldn't believe how messed up the legal system was.<p>

"Look Doctor we get twenty of these domestic violence cases every day. Your friend is not the only one whose boyfriend is beating the crap out of her. File the restraining order and take her to a battered woman's shelter." That last statement was like a punch in the gut for both Chase and Cameron. He glared at the strict middle aged woman.

"Listen lady!" Chase shouted but stopped when he felt Cameron tugging on his arm.

"Chase let's just go. Yelling isn't going to get us anywhere if they won't do anything else. We'll just get kicked out." He sighed in defeat, his anger fading. She's right. An outburst will only make things worse.

"Fine," he said, before fixing his gaze on the receptionist. "Just so you know "my friend" doesn't belong in a battered woman's shelter because unlike you and this crappy legal system I'll protect her and if anything does happen to her it'll be your fault!" The receptionist looked at him, her mouth hanging open in shock. But before anything else can be said he took Cameron's hand and led her out of the station.

As soon as they were out in the cold winter air, Cameron felt a wave of panic. She let go of Chase's hand, clutching her chest in attempt to breath. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she gasped for air. The moment her hand fell out of his, Chase turned to see her hyperventilating. "Cameron!" he exclaimed taking her into his arms. She buried her face into his chest, imitating his rhythm like yesterday.

"He's going to kill me!" she cried, her voice muffled. "He's going to find out about the restraining order and where I really was last night! He's going to find me and..."

"No he's not going to kill you. I won't let that happen," Chase said, trying to calm her down.

"Yes he will! He'll find me... and... and..." She couldn't even finish her sentence. The thought of what he'll do to her and Chase scared her to death. Seeing her panic like this broke his heart and he wished more than anything that he can take away her pain. He took her face in his hands, wiping her tears away with his thumbs. Her eyes were wild with fear and panic.

"If he finds you I'll protect you. You're not alone Cameron. You have me, Foreman, Alicia, Jayden, and even House to protect you. We all care about you and will do anything to keep you safe. You're going to be ok." Her breathing slowed, returning to its normal rhythm thanks to Chase.

"Chase just please take me home," she whispered.

* * *

><p>When they were inside they both sat on the couch. She was still shaken and he didn't want to leave her alone. She was silent, lost in her thoughts. He can feel her trembling so he held her closer and heard her sigh contently. She buried her face in his shoulder, and within seconds she was asleep.<p>

"So let me get this straight," Sullivan said to Foreman, anger lacing his words. "She is still working after pulling the nightshift?" His face was full of disbelief; his black eye was an angry bruised color. But no matter how angry Sullivan looked Foreman wasn't at all intimidated. He actually had to use all the will power he had to keep himself from kicking his ass.

"Yeah it's a difficult case which means House has us working until we get a diagnoses."

"Fine, where is she!" he snapped. Suppressing the urge to punch his other eye, Foreman shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm not exactly sure. Try the pathology lab." Sullivan narrowed his eyes at him before taking off around the corner. Foreman sighed in relief. He managed to keep Sullivan distracted the whole morning but as the day carried on Sullivan started to get more suspicious. He knew they couldn't keep lying that Cameron was working the nightshift every night. It was a matter of time before he figured out she was staying with Chase. He was about to head back to diagnostics when his cell started vibrating.

"Foreman," he answered, not bothering to check the caller ID.

"Foreman it's Chase."

"It's about time. Are you here yet? I don't think I can hold off Sullivan any longer. He's getting suspicious. I think as long as he sees Cameron he'll lay off. We just have to make sure she's not alone with him."

"Yeah that's the reason I'm calling."

"What are you talking about?" Foreman asked.

"Well we went to the station and all they could do is put out a restraining order against him. The legal system is crap." Foreman felt the sickening feeling of disappointment bubbling in the pit of his stomach.

"They're not going to help her," he stated. Chase sighed angrily.

"She started hyperventilating outside of the station. She believes once he finds out about the restraining order he'll find her and kill her. I can't take her back to the hospital Foreman." Foreman sighed.

"I understand but what are we going to do. I can't stall him like this everyday and tell him that she's working the nightshift every night. He's going to find out she's staying with you sooner or later."

"I know but we'll worry about it when the time comes. Just keep an eye on him for now. Maybe you can talk Cuddy into making him work tonight."

"Fine," he said. "I'll call you later." He hanged up and instead of going to diagnostics; he headed to Cuddy's office.

He curled his fist in anger as Dr. Foreman hanged up the phone and walked away from the corner he was hiding behind. _I knew he was lying,_ he thought angrily. _That bitch told them and is staying with Dr. Chase! I'm going to kill her! _He walked away, fury glinting in his eyes.


	15. Chapter 13 Is This What You Do To Her!

Chapter 13 Is This What You Do To Her!

An hour later Cameron was shaken from her sleep by Chase. "Cameron," he said softly.

"Mmm," she answered tiredly, not bothering to open her eyes.

"I'm going to pick up some dinner. Do you want to come or are you okay to be alone for a few minutes."

"I'm fine," she murmured in a groggy voice. Sleep deprivation had caught up to her, making her forget all about her fear of Chris finding her. She was warm and comfortable and didn't feel like waking up just yet.

"Alright I'll have my cell with me if anything okay."

"Mmhmm," she murmured before quickly falling back to sleep. She didn't even feel Chase picking her up and gently laying her on the bed. He covered her with a blanket and quietly left the room.

He sat in his car across the street, watching Dr. Chase walk out of the house and into his car. He smirked the moment he disappeared down the street. _This is going to be fun._

* * *

><p>After finally convincing Cuddy to make Sullivan work the nightshift Foreman quickly rushed to the surgeon's locker room to make sure he hasn't gone home yet. Unfortunately when he got there Sullivan was already gone. Thinking he might be in surgery he rushed out to the nurse's station.<p>

"Where's Dr. Sullivan!" he exclaimed, panic and worry clouding his dark eyes. The nurse gave him a confused look but said, "He just left for the night."

"Shit," he murmured, running out of the hall and down the stairs into the lobby. He hoped he can catch him but as soon as he ran outside he saw that Sullivan's parking space was empty.

"Damn," he mumbled as he took out his cell and called Chase.

* * *

><p>Cameron was suddenly awakened by a loud bang and a thud. Thinking it was Chase she didn't bother waking up. She smiled happily as she realized he must have carried her to his bed. But her thoughts were suddenly interrupted when she started to hear slow heavy footsteps. She then vaguely remembered Chase waking her and telling her he was picking up dinner. She sat up fast in panic as she realized someone else was here. Fear made her frozen. A million thoughts of Chris finding her flashed through her mind. She watched in fear as the door slammed open, revealing a pissed off Chris. His eyes glinted with danger as he advanced on her and the next thing she knew he smacked her hard across the face. She yelled out in pain and fear as he grabbed her, and slammed her against the wall.<p>

"You stupid bitch!" he yelled in her tear stricken face. She was pinned between him and the wall. "You rat! You told him and Foreman! What did I tell you about telling people huh? Are you stupid?" She wouldn't dare look him in the eye as she started to struggle.

"Let me go!" she cried, as he suddenly realized something. He started socking her hard in the stomach repeatedly, making her scream. Her stomach was burning with pain and she can feel herself on the verge of passing out.

"You think you could just leave me! You think you could just come here and think I won't find you! Do you really think I'm that stupid?"

_Chase! Where's Chase!_ she thought as he suddenly picked her up and threw her on the bed. She cried as he got on top of her, pinning her wrists above her head.

"You manipulative bitch! You slept with him didn't you, you whore!"

"No I didn't Chris! Please stop! Let me go!" she cried hysterically, struggling violently.

"Shut up and stay still!" he barked in her face, grinding her further in the mattress. A sick twisted smile formed on his lips and she instantly knew what he wanted.

"No! Please no!" she screamed as she started fighting him, desperately trying to get away. He seemed to have enough 'cause he backhanded her across the face so hard she saw stars.

"Stop fighting me Cameron! You know you want this again! You deserve it you slut! Just like you do every damn day and night!"

_What?_ she thought in confusion as she started yelling, "No I don't! Get off of me!"

"Shut up and stop crying you weak pathetic little shit!" he yelled as he pulled down her pants.

"Chris please don't do this. Not again," she whispered, trying to breathe through the fear and pain in her stomach. He threw her pants to the floor but before he can even think about pulling off her underwear, a hand grabbed his shoulder and violently pulled him off of her.

"Chase," she whispered in relief as he socked Chris hard in the face, knocking him to the ground. She sat up, clutching her stomach in pain as she stared at Chase in shock. She never seen him like this and it scared her. His face was contorted in anger as he started beating Chris with his fist.

"You bastard! Is this what you do to her! Is this how you beat her everyday! You sick son of a bitch!"

"Chase stop!" she yelled as soon as Chris passed out. It wasn't that she cared for Chris. She just didn't want Chase to be charged for murder. He instantly stopped and was at her side in a second. He took her face in his hands, noticing how red her cheek was.

"Are you okay? Where does it hurt?"

"My stomach," she whispered through tears. "It hurts bad. I think there's something wrong with my appendix."

"Let me see," he said softly, lifting her shirt. Her stomach was red and already starting to bruise. He checked her appendix, making her wince.

"Sorry," he said, realizing how tender and swollen it felt. "You need to get to the hospital." He picked up her pants and shoes and handed them to her before turning away to respect her privacy. He went back to Chris who was coming back to consciousness. He knelt down, grabbing the collar of his shirt.

"I'm taking her to the hospital and if you follow us or ever come near her again I will do more than knock you out! Got it?" Chris nodded as Chase cautiously moved away and went back to Cameron. "Let's go," he said, taking her hand but before she can even move she started to sway with dizziness and pain.

"I don't feel so..." she trailed off as a wave of nausea overwhelmed her. He took her arm, steadying her. His eyes were full of genuine concern. She looked flushed so he put his hand on her forehead and then her cheek to check her temperature.

"Shit," he cursed. "You're burning up. Hold on." Chris angrily watched Chase pick her up and leave. His head was spinning with pain but he didn't care as he got up and ran to his car, revenge gleaming in his eyes.

* * *

><p>Foreman was in the differential room waiting for Chase to call back. It's been a while and he was starting to get worried. If anything happened to Cameron he wouldn't know what to do. If only he got to the locker room five minutes earlier or kept a better watch over him. Hell, he should've just called House. <em>Speaking of House, where is he<em>? he thought as his cell suddenly started ringing.

"Chase! Is Cameron okay?"

"No," he said, his voice hoarse with concern. "That son of a bitch found her and beat her. When I got there he was trying to rape her again. I beat the shit out of him before I left."

"Good," he growled, his voice full of disgust.

"I'm almost there. Meet me outside of the ER. Cameron's burning up. There's something wrong with her appendix."

"Alright," Foreman agreed before hanging up his phone.


	16. Chapter 14 Chris's Revenge

Chapter 14 Chris's Revenge

Cameron took a shaky breath. Her side was killing her and she felt clammy from the fever. She was shaking and took a breath of relief as the hospital came into view. Chase took her hand, squeezing it to let her know she'll be okay.

"Hang on," he said softly. "Look Foreman's already outside of the ER." Cameron looked at the ER and just as he said, Foreman was standing there with a gurney. She was grateful but before she can even say anything she noticed a familiar black pickup truck approaching Chase's side as he pulled into the parking lot. Her eyes widened in fear as she realized it was Chris. She felt herself squeezing Chase's hand making him look at her with concern.

"Cameron?" he asked, noticing her terrified gaze was focused on something behind him. She looked frozen and as soon as he turned his head the black pickup truck rammed into his door making the car spin out of control. Chase saw nothing but bright lights and flashes of the world spinning before his eyes as he heard Cameron scream. He turned to her, never taking his eyes off of her. She closed her eyes, tightening her grip on Chase's hand. She didn't even notice herself biting her lip so hard till it bled. The pain in her side was worse than ever and she could feel herself getting more and more disoriented with each spin until she felt herself slightly falling off of the seat. She winced in pain from the burns of the tight seatbelt as she finally opened her eyes. She realized in terror that the car was flipping over and started to panic at the sound of Chase's yelling. He didn't once let go of her hand as the car suddenly landed on its wheels. She was grateful they weren't upside down. They were breathing heavily, too shocked to say anything. Chase turned to her but before she knew it he threw himself in front of her just as the car violently jerked. Chase held her tight as the car once again jerked, sending unbearable pain through her left leg. She screamed as Chris rammed them into a third head on collision and her leg felt as it were being torn apart by metal. She kept her eyes closed and held on to Chase, bracing herself for the next crash but it never came. She can feel Chase going limp in her arms so she opened her eyes. The car was smashed in and she could barely even see out of the windshield. She looked down at Chase to see him unconscious and started to panic.

"Chase!" she exclaimed, brushing his blood streaked hair out of his eyes. Blood was pouring out from a wound on the side of his head. "Chase wake up!" she cried, checking his pulse with shaking hands.

"Don't die," she whispered, but sighed in relief when she found his pulse. It was faint but it was there. He'll live but she wasn't sure how long. He needed to get to the ER fast. She struggled to get out but screamed at the piercing pain in her leg. She looked down and saw that her left leg was stuck under the smashed up dashboard. Tears rapidly flowed down her cheeks as she realized there was nothing she can do but stop the blood flow. She pressed her hands to Chase's wound and began to scream for help.

* * *

><p>Everyone in the hospital had heard the crash in the parking lot. Security were out there as soon as the car stopped flipping over but unfortunately they couldn't stop Chris in time from ramming Chase's car three times before they managed to aim they're guns at him and force him out of the truck. Security arrested him while the cops were being called.<p>

Foreman watched in horror as Chase's car was hit and started swerving so fast it started to flip over. He stood frozen as the car landed on its wheels and Chris started ramming them into head on collisions. Despair and fear made it hard for him to move but the moment Chris was arrested Foreman's doctor instincts kicked in and he and a team of EMTs ran to the smashed car. The moment he approached the car he can hear Cameron freaking out and calling for help.

"Cameron! It's ok! I'm here!" he exclaimed hurriedly as he opened her smashed door.

"Foreman! Help him!" she cried, obviously in pain. He took in the scene in front of him. Cameron was in the passenger's seat with her left leg trapped under the dashboard. She held Chase's head in her arms, applying pressure to a serious wound on the side of his head. There was also a gash on the side of her forehead that collided against the window. Blood was dripping down the side of her face and she must have bit her lip badly because blood was rolling down her chin.

"I need a gurney over here!" Foreman yelled at the EMTs as he rushed to Chase's door. He pulled it open and the whole thing fell to the floor but he hardly cared as he unbuckled Chase's seatbelt and pulled him out. He was in the middle of stabilizing Chase when he heard Cameron's anguished scream. He looked up in alarm to see a couple of EMTs trying to pull her out but it was obvious she was stuck. She looked deathly pale and was losing a lot of blood. They had to get her out fast. He turned to Chase and ordered several EMTs to take him to the ER. He then rushed over to Cameron and took over for the EMT who was applying pressure to her head wound. She held a white gauze to her bleeding lip. Two other EMTs were busy examining her crushed leg and had tied a tourniquet around it.

"Is... Chase..." Cameron struggled to talk.

"He's in the ER," said Foreman. He didn't want to tell her he'll be fine. They both knew nothing was ever certain at this critical stage. She seemed to understand because she stayed quiet, not saying a word. Her face was full of pain and he wondered how she managed to keep from passing out.

"What happened!" he heard Cuddy say from behind him.

"Hold on," he said softly to her, taking her shaking hand and placing it on her head wound to apply pressure. He turned to Cuddy and was surprised to see House standing beside her. His face was expressionless as he took in the crash scene. "Cameron admitted that Sullivan has been abusing her and Chase was helping her get away from him. Long story short he tried to kill them by ramming them with his pickup truck." Cuddy looked shocked but immediately took control of the situation.

"I saw Chase in the ER. Why isn't Cameron out of the car yet?" Foreman sighed heavily, making House narrow his eyes.

"We tried pulling her out but her left leg is stuck under the dashboard. We need to get her out fast. She's going into shock and Chase called me before the crash. There's something wrong with her appendix and if it bursts she won't make it."

"She'll make it," House said determinedly, suddenly taking control. "Cuddy, call the fire department. Foreman, go save Chase."

"I'm on it," she said before rushing back to the hospital.

"I'm not leaving her alone," Foreman said angrily, refusing to move. "She's stuck and in pain. She's scared out her mind and you expect me to leave her alone!" Foreman argued, his big brother instincts kicking in at full force.

"She won't be alone!" House yelled, losing his patience. "I'll be with her so cut the big brother crap and go help Chase!" Foreman glared angrily at him before slowly going back to the car. He knelt down next to the EMT that was giving her stitches for her head wound.

"Foreman," her voice shook with pain. "Don't let Chase die." He looked at her sadly. Here she was in unbearable pain and all she thought about was Chase.

"I'm going to help him ok. House is going to stay here with you." She nodded as the EMT finished her stitches and Foreman chose that moment to hug her. He knew there's a chance she won't get out of this but that didn't mean they should give up hope. He pulled away and took her face in his hands, not caring that he was getting her blood all over him. "I'm sorry for all the times I called you weak. None of it is true. You're strong Cameron. You're stronger than you think. You can get through this."

"But what if I don't?" she whispered, fresh tears threatening to fall. Her usually bright blue - gray eyes were a dark shade of gray, dull and full of pain and fear.

"Don't say that," he said sternly.

"You're going to make it. Don't let Sullivan win. Keep fighting him." Her tears started to fall as she realized he was right.

"It hurts," she whispered.

"I know," he said softly. "You'll be out soon." He got up, squeezing her shaking hand before getting up and heading back to House. "Page me if anything and don't let her close her eyes," he said before rushing back to the ER, not caring if House had anything else to say.

As soon as Foreman left House limped to the car. It was cold and gloomy and he knew it was going to start snowing soon. He got into the driver's seat and looked at Cameron, trying to hide his shock. Her face was full of blood and bruises. The seatbelt had been cut off of her by the EMTs but had left a nasty burn on her neck and chest. Her skin, cool and clammy was a deathly color of a pale white and was tinged with blue. Her pulse was rapid and he knew she was going into shock. The EMTs were already hooking her up to an IV full of saline and more blood. Her leg was the worst. It was bloody and crushed under the dashboard. The EMTs had cut through her pants and were trying to stop as much of the blood flow as they can. He was staring at it, not hearing her calling his name.

"House!" she exclaimed a little louder, bringing him back to reality. He looked up into her pain filled gray eyes, realizing her pupils were dilated from shock. She was shivering and breathing hard.

"Don't try to talk," he said, reaching over and pulling up the side of her shirt to examine her appendix. She winced as he touched it.

"Chase... said..."

"I know. It might burst," he said straight out. He didn't mean to be so blunt but it was what he did to hide his true emotions. Her appendix felt dangerously swollen and he knew she could die if it were to burst.

"House... it... it hurts so much," she struggled to say.

"I know. Stay with me Cameron. We're going to get you out soon." It wasn't long till the firemen showed up. They tried pulling her out without disturbing her appendix but it was no use so now they were quickly but carefully taking apart the dashboard.

Back at the hospital Chase was taken to the ICU after Foreman had stabled him. He had a serious concussion and it would be hours till he'd wake up. Foreman only hoped he wouldn't come out of it with brain damage.


	17. Chapter 15 I'll Find Some Peace Tonight

Chapter 15 I'll Find Some Peace Tonight

Hours later night had fallen and it started to snow, leaving the world dark and freezing cold. The EMTs had managed to hook up some electrical heaters and cover Cameron with some heated blankets but it wasn't enough. She was still shaking from the pain and cold. Her lips were blue and her skin felt icy cold. Even though the temperature had dropped to ten degrees House stayed by her side the whole time. His hair and beard were sprinkled with frost. Not caring about the frost on his face he turned to Cameron, knowing she was having a hard time staying awake. "How... mmuch... longer?" she asked, her voice shaking and barely above a whisper. Her voice was weak and tired.

"Any minute now," he replied, his voice free of any emotion.

"I'm tired."

"Don't close your eyes. Stay with me," he said softly.

"I... I ccan't... so tired," she barely whispered as she started closing her eyes.

"Cameron wake up!" House yelled harshly, shaking her awake.

No... let me sleep just for a minute," she mumbled weakly.

"Cameron!" he yelled, waking her. "Tell me what happened with you and Sullivan! Tell me what he did to you!" As soon as he saw the silent tears stream down her icy pale cheeks he knew it was a mistake asking her that but it was all he can do to keep her awake. "What did he do to you?" he asked gently this time. She shook her head, tears coming down harder.

"I don't want to talk about it," she said through tears. "I... I can't." Her voice became angrier and full of panic. Her silent tears turned into panicked crying.

"Hey stop crying!" he ordered. "You'll burst your appendix." She just ignored him as she realized whose fault it really was that she was stuck here and why Chase was in the ER.

"It's my fault I'm stuck here," she cried. "It's my fault Chase is in the ER. Chris is right. Everything is my fault."

"Hey!" he yelled, startling her. He knew it wasn't really her talking. The shock was taking over her mental state, making her believe or say things that weren't true. He suddenly worried about her having an anxiety attack. "Don't talk like that! It's not your fault! You're an idiot to even think that!"

"But if I would've just done something when he... when Chris started hitting me. If I would've just admitted it each time someone asked if I was ok. I... I should've... I should've told someone the truth and... and Chase would had never been hurt and I... I wouldn't... I wouldn't be stuck in this stupid car!" she yelled that last part and started to panic. "I want to get out! Get me out please! I want to get out! It hurts!"

"Cameron stop!" he yelled in alarm as she started struggling, dangerously pulling at her leg. She screamed in agony from the pain as House grabbed a hold of her arms to stop her.

"I knew!" he yelled over her screaming. She stopped, becoming silent and still as she looked into his ice blue gaze.

"Chase said you knew from the beginning. Why didn't you say anything?" she whispered, her breathing rapid from her panic attack and the pain it brought with it. He turned away from her pain filled eyes, hiding his true emotions.

"I went to the police and they said they couldn't do anything without proof or if you admitted it. I couldn't do anything unless he finds out and hurts you. I didn't know what else to do so I didn't do anything. I'm sorry Cameron." She just looked at him, not sure of what he was feeling. She can never tell and briefly wondered why she ever had a crush on him in the first place.

"It's not your fault," she murmured.

"And it isn't yours either!" House snapped, knowing she still believed it. She opened her mouth to protest but he cut her off before she can say anything. "You were scared. Fear makes people act differently. I don't care how many times that bastard drilled into your head that it is! It's not your fault Cameron!" She stared at him, shaking from the cold and pain. He can see her uneven breaths in the frosty air. "It's never your fault," he said softly this time.

* * *

><p>Hours had passed and the firemen were still trying to free Cameron. Foreman was in the ICU checking Chase's vitals. "Come on man, wake up soon. Cameron needs you," he whispered, leaving out the fact that he now viewed him as a friend. He would have to thank Alicia for that. She had brought him closer to his coworkers and now that they were hurt he realized how much they mean to him. Not being able to see Chase like this anymore he walked out of the room nearly colliding into Alicia who instantly wrapped her arms around him.<p>

"Eric I saw the car but the cops wouldn't let me see Allison. They wouldn't tell me anything. What happened? How bad is it? How's Robert?" He pulled away and led her to a chair in the waiting room.

"You should sit down honey," he said. She looked so worried and he never felt so heartbroken. She sat down and he took a seat next to her, taking her hand for support. Alicia knew when he went into doctor mode then it was bad news. He took a deep breath, not sure how to start. There was so much Alicia didn't know.

"Eric," she said softly, putting her hand on his cheek.

"It's a long story," he said.

"I know," she whispered, removing her hand and taking both of his, waiting for him to start.

"Sullivan has been abusing Cameron for months. He raped her after the party." His voice choked when he told her that last part. Alicia stared at him in shock, not saying a word as he continued. "Last night Chase got her to admit the abuse so he took her to his house and the next morning they went to the police."

"What did they say?" Alicia's voice shook. Foreman shook his head in disgust.

"All they can do is put a restraining order on him. They're not going to help her." Alicia's face went from shock to anger.

"What do mean they're not going to do anything? That bastard raped her!"

"I know," he said, in defeat. "They're corrupted so Chase decided to help her himself. They went back home while I continued to distract Sullivan but somehow he found out she was at Chase's house and went after her. Chase was picking up dinner when he attacked her. He beat her up and tried to rape her again but Chase got there in time and stopped him. He called me and said there's something wrong with her appendix and he was bringing her in. I waited outside the ER and I guess Chris followed them because the next thing I knew he was crashing them with his truck." Alicia look at him speechless. Different emotions playing on her face. Shock, anger, and hurt. Her eyes were bright and watery with unshed tears.

"Will they be ok?" Her voice was small and shaky.

"Honestly I don't know," he said quietly. "Chase is suffering from a serious head trauma and if he wakes up there could be brain damage and Cameron..." Alicia squeezed his hand, urging him to go on. The tears she so desperately tried to hold in were now silently streaming down her cheeks. "We tried pulling her out but her left leg is stuck under the dashboard and something's wrong with her appendix. If it bursts she won't make it."

"I knew something was wrong. Why didn't I do anything about it," she said as Foreman pulled her into a comforting hug.

"We all noticed something wasn't right. We just didn't know it was this," said Foreman, holding her as she cried.

* * *

><p>After comforting Alicia she decided to stay with Chase while Foreman went to go check on Cameron. He grabbed some extra blankets before pulling on his coat, hat, scarf, and gloves and headed outside. What he saw was heartbreaking. House sat next to Cameron in the driver's seat, talking to her. By the faraway look in her eyes he knew she was trying so hard not to fall asleep. She probably had no idea what House was saying. She was wrapped in a dozen blankets but was still violently shivering. Ice was sprinkled in her long brown hair and face. Avoiding the fireman, he knelt down besides her.<p>

"Hey," he said softly. She turned to him as he wrapped her in the extra blankets.

"How's... Ch…Chase," she trembled weakly, wishing Chase was sitting with her instead of House.

"He's stable in the ICU," he answered quickly. He didn't want to tell her that there was a chance he might have brain damage. He didn't want to tell her that he might never be the same after this. If she wasn't so cold, tired, and weak or stuck in this car then she would have notice he was holding something back but instead she nodded, excepting the answer. House however noticed but didn't say anything for her sake. "How's the pain?" Foreman asked.

"I'm cold," her voice shook. "I can't... feel my leg." Foreman glanced at House who just looked away. They both knew the numbness was serious. They only had so much time left to get her out and even if they did there was the risk of infection in her leg as well as crush syndrome.

"Why don't you go House. I'll stay with her." House didn't even argue. He gave Cameron one last look before getting up and going back to the hospital. Foreman stood up and walked around the car to the driver's seat. He sat down and started taking off his gloves and put them on her shaking hands. He then took off his beanie and scarf and put them on her.

"What about you?" she asked.

"I'll be fine," he said, putting his hood over his head and shoving his hands in his jacket pockets.

* * *

><p>Instead of going home House went into the differential room. It seemed so empty without his team there even if it was the middle of the night. He limped into his office and sat down at his desk. He roughly grabbed his oversized red and gray tennis ball and started throwing it in the air and catching it. He had just come back from visiting Chase where he found out the extent of his injuries. They weren't good and he could only hope that Chase would come out of this ok. He didn't even notice Wilson coming in.<p>

"How is she?" he asked, sympathetically.

"What do you think you idiot!" he snapped. Wilson looked taken aback and was about to leave but House stopped him. "She's not doing so good," he said quietly. Wilson slowly went over to him and sat on the chair in front of the desk. He stayed quiet as House kept talking.

"Even if they manage to pull her out she might have an infection or crush syndrome. There's a chance we might have to amputate her leg."

"Why didn't she just tell us?" Wilson asked.

"She was afraid," House replied, his voice emotionless. "He probably threatened to kill her. She shuts down, becomes depressed and distant just like these past months. And we didn't do anything about it!" he yelled that last sentence. "The only one who had the balls to do anything is lying in the ICU and might wake up with brain damage!"

"It's not your fault," Wilson said calmly despite House's outburst.

"Then whose damn fault is it!"

"Sullivan's," was all Wilson said.

* * *

><p>After another hour Foreman was finding it hard to keep Cameron awake. He passed the time by talking to her, making sure she kept her eyes opened. It wasn't long till both of them fell into a comfortable silence. "Excuse me doctor," said one of the firemen who had suddenly approached him on his side. "We're ready to pull her out."<p>

"Ok but we need to do it slowly to release the pressure or she can get crush syndrome. Also I'm going to need an IV of Dextran," he ordered before turning to Cameron but when he saw her his heart jumped in his chest.

"Cameron! Wake up!" he exclaimed, shaking her awake. _Idiot,_ he cursed himself. _Why didn't I notice her closing her eyes?_

"No Foreman," she whispered, her eyes still closed. "I'm tired..."

"I know but you can't fall asleep. They're going to pull you out now but we have to release the pressure slowly." She didn't respond, her breath becoming more shallow by the minute.

"Allison!" he yelled so loud she woke up with a jolt. Tears suddenly started flowing down her cheeks.

"Foreman get me out of here please!" she cried hysterically, violently pulling at her leg again.

"Cameron stop!" he yelled in alarm as he grabbed her leg to keep her from pulling it out. Struggling had made the pain in her side worse and her leg was completely numb from the knee down. "You can die if you pull your leg out too fast." She didn't say anything as an EMT give her the Dextran. Foreman looked at her in concern as she fixed her gaze on the smashed window in front of her. "It's going to be ok," he whispered as he and the EMT slowly started to release her leg.

After a while her leg was almost ready to be completely pulled out. Foreman noticed her clutching her side. "Sing," he said gently. She looked at him confused, the pain her in side suddenly making her dizzy.

"Like what?"

"I don't know, anything," he said. She looked at him as if he were joking. "Come on Cameron. It'll take your mind off the pain and it'll keep you awake. Trust me." He left out the part that if anything were to happen he wanted to hear her sing one last time. He held in his emotions as she took in small shaky breath and started to sing in a weak tired voice.

"Spend all your time waiting for that second chance.

For a break that would make it ok.

There's always some reason to feel not good enough

and it's hard at the end of the day.

I need some distraction.

Oh, beautiful release.

Memory seeps through my veins.

Let me be empty.

Oh, weightless and maybe I'll find some peace tonight."

The last words came out as a whisper when she felt a burning sensation in her side. Pain washed over her as she suddenly felt herself plunging into darkness. She can feel someone shaking her and Foreman's panicked voice yelling her name.

"Cameron! Wake up!"

_She opened her eyes and found herself surrounded by warm dim light. The pain was gone and she felt peaceful._

_ "Allison," a soft familiar voice sounded from behind her. She turned and saw Nate smiling at her._


	18. Chapter 16 In The Arms Of The Angel

Chapter 16 In The Arms Of The Angel

"Get her out! Get her out!" Foreman yelled at the EMTs before getting out and running to Cameron's side. The EMTs placed her on the gurney and cut open the pants from her damaged leg and started putting pressure on the wounds when Foreman approached her. Her leg was full of so much blood he couldn't even tell where the wounds were.

"There's no pulse! Her appendix burst!" one the EMTs yelled out.

"Shit," Foreman cursed as he got on top of the gurney and started doing CPR. "Come on Cameron! Breathe!" He pumped her chest and opened her mouth, giving her air. He didn't even notice the EMTs rushing them to the ER. He shuddered as his mouth made contact with hers. She felt deathly cold and limp beneath him. He kept pumping her chest as they burst through the ER doors.

"I need a crash cart!" he yelled over the EMT that was describing her injuries to the ER attending. They wheeled her into a trauma room and Foreman wasted no time in grabbing the paddles from the crash cart. The ER attending Dr. Muñoz quickly injected her with diazepam before ripping open her shirt and applying the gel on her chest. "Charge to 150! Clear!" Foreman shocked her, watching her body violently convulse. "No change! Charge to 280! Clear!"

_Cameron looked at her husband in shock and suddenly the realization that she was dead dawned on her. "Am I dead," she asked, her voice shaking with emotion. He went up to her, taking her hand lovingly into his. _

_"Yes but not for long. You need to go back. It's not your time." Tears welled up in her eyes at the thought of losing him again. His light brown eyes were warm and full of love as he gazed at her. He looked worried and sad that she was even here in purgatory. _

_"No I can't lose you again," she whispered, tears streaming down her cheeks. "I can't go back to him. He'll find me and..." She didn't even finish that sentence when Nate's lips crashed into hers. He held her close to him and she realized how much she missed this. After a minute that that seemed like a lifetime they finally pulled away. He gently lifted her chin and moved his hand to her cheek. _

_"I loved you so much Allison. I still do and would give anything to be with you again but it's not your time. You still have so much to live for. You're going back Ally but not to him. You're safe now."_

House quickly limped into the ER to see Cameron's body convulse. "Still no change! Charge to 300! Clear!" Foreman yelled before shocking her once more. House felt as if everything were happening in slow motion. The sounds of the ER became muffled and he can hear his heartbeat in his ears. She already looked dead and her leg was badly damaged with blood all over it. He just stood there in shock as he heard Foreman shouting out orders and the electric shock of the paddles hitting her chest, her body convulsing and dropping on the table.

_Cameron felt dizzy as if someone was trying to pull her away from Nate but she ignored it as she looked into his eyes. "How do you know?" she asked. "How do you know he won't come after me?" _

_"Because Chase won't let him. He loves you Allison." She wasn't surprised. She knew Chase always had some kind of crush on her but she never thought he loved her. She suddenly remembered everything they had went through these past months. A small smile played on her lips as she realized she loved him way longer than she thought, maybe even before she met Chris. She once again wondered why she'd never given him a chance. As if he can read her mind Nate gave her a smile of approval. He held out his hand. _

_"Take my hand Ally."_

"Breathe Cameron!" Foreman yelled, desperately trying to bring her back. "Charge to 390!"

"Call it Foreman," House said before he can call out clear.

"No!" he yelled angrily. "I'm not giving up! She still has a chance!"

"Foreman it's been five minutes! Three more and it's brain damage! She's gone!" Foreman glared at him angrily. There's no way he was giving up on Cameron.

"Time of death Foreman!"

"Clear!" Foreman yelled, ignoring his boss and pressing the paddles to Cameron's chest.

_She looked at his hand, knowing what she had to do. "I never stopped loving you," she whispered through tears as she sweetly kissed his cheek. She took his glowing hand as he embraced her into warm loving hug and pulled her down._

"Foreman enough!" House shouted just has Foreman shocked her again and by some miracle the monitor beeped.

"We got a pulse!" Dr. Muñoz exclaimed in relief. Both Foreman and House watched in total shock as Cameron's pulse went from weak to strong. She suddenly took a deep breath, barely opening her eyes.

"Chase," she whispered as Dr. Muñoz immediately put her on oxygen.

"Get her to the OR!" Foreman ordered, snapping back to reality as he took her hand. She suddenly made eye contact with him, tears rapidly streaming down her cheeks. "See I knew you were strong. Don't stop fighting," he whispered. She blinked at him in response before shifting her gaze to House. He gave one but firm nod and she knew he was proud of her. She never took her eyes off of them as she was wheeled out of the ER. House didn't even bother sticking around. He walked away without Foreman noticing. He couldn't believe he gave up on her. If Foreman had put those paddles down she would've been dead.


	19. Chapter 17 Far Away

Chapter 17 Far Away

Chase woke up to the bright lights of the ICU. He tried sitting up but pain radiated from the back of his head. He groaned as he laid his head back on the pillow, closing his eyes. "Chase," he heard Foreman's voice. He opened his eyes to see Foreman standing over him, pulling out a penlight from his pocket and shining it into his eyes. "I'm so glad you're awake. What's the last thing you remember?" Chase ran his hand roughly through his hair.

"Uh... we crashed," he mumbled as he remembered the world spinning before him and Cameron's terrified face flashed through his mind. "Cameron!" he exclaimed. "Where is she!"

"Calm down. She's going to be ok. Alicia is with her in the PACU(post anesthesia care unit.) She just got out of surgery." Hearing she got out of surgery, he sat up, ignoring the pounding headache but before he can stand up Foreman pushed him back down. "She's recovering fine and won't be awake for hours. In the meantime you need to stay here and rest. You have a really bad concussion and I need to make sure you don't have any brain damage." Chase ignored him but didn't try to leave again.

"Please tell me the surgery was just for her appendix." Foreman sighed as he started testing him.

"Her left leg was stuck under the dashboard. She was out there for hours in the snow while the firemen tried to free her. House and I took turns sitting with her, keeping her awake. When we finally pulled her out her appendix burst and she went into respiratory distress. She was down for six minutes before we brought her back. Just to let you know, your name was the first thing she said." Chase looked at him dumbstruck as Foreman kept doing the tests. He wondered what that meant. Could she possibly have feelings for him or was she just worried for him because of the crash. He was so confused he didn't know what to think.

"How bad is her leg?" he asked, warily. The thought of her being stuck out there in the cold and being in a lot of pain broke his heart and he wished it could have been him instead. She's gone through enough pain.

"It's broken in three parts and she had to get stitches for a huge gash on the side of her leg along with numerous cuts. We prevented her from getting crush syndrome and so far she doesn't seem to have any infections but to be on the safe side we have her on antibiotics."

"When can I see her?" he asked as Foreman finished up all of the neurological tests.

"So far so good. You have no signs of brain damage but we're going to keep you for the week. Once she's awake she'll be transferred here. You can see her then." Annoyed with his answer, Chase didn't say anything. When Foreman was in doctor mode he knew best than to argue.

"Hey Foreman," he said before he can leave. "Thank you for staying out there with her and for helping us." Foreman gave him an appreciative smile.

"You and Cameron are my friends and I'd do it again if I have to. I'm just happy you're both ok."

* * *

><p>With no memory of her experience in purgatory, the first thing Cameron was aware of was the pain. The pain and the sound of her EKG monitor. She groaned in pain, feeling someone's hand in hers.<p>

"Allison?" At first she couldn't recognize the voice until it called for Foreman. She squeezed Alicia's hand as she felt another presence coming into the room.

"Cameron can you hear me? Can you open your eyes?" Foreman asked, his voice soft and quiet. She opened her eyes slowly to the blurry faces of Foreman who was standing over her, and Alicia who sat on the chair next to her, still holding her hand.

"Hey," she whispered, blinking a few times to clear her vision.

"Hey yourself girl." Alicia's voice shook as tears of relief streamed down her cheeks.

"What's the last thing you remember?" Foreman asked, shinning his penlight into her eyes.

"You asking me to sing," she whispered. "What happened?"

"Your appendix burst. I thought I lost you back there." His voice was distant as he remembered the eerie feeling of her cold limp body beneath him. He then told her everything that had happened including what happened to Chris. He was staying in jail till his trial. She listened, taking in every detail.

"Where's Chase?" she asked when he was done, deciding not to say anything about the pain until she got some news about him. Foreman noticed the slight grimace on her face when she asked about Chase.

"How bad is the pain?"

"Not bad, what about Chase?" Foreman looked at her sternly.

"Cameron how bad is it?" She sighed in defeat, knowing he wasn't going to tell her anything unless she told him the truth.

"Five on the pain scale. It's pretty bad, especially my leg."

"You're going to be sore for a while. I'll up your morphine." He raised her morphine and told her about Chase's concussion and how there were no sign of brain damage. She was relieved especially when he told her she would soon be transferred to the ICU with Chase. After testing her for any sign of brain damage from her six minutes of oxygen deprivation she was ready to be transferred.

* * *

><p>Cameron was asleep when they finally transferred her to the ICU. Chase didn't even realize himself holding his breath as they wheeled her in. She looked so small and fragile in that hospital bed. She had stitches for a gash on the side of her head and the bruises Chris had left on her face where dark against her pale skin. He can see the seatbelt burns on her neck and chest. Her leg was in a cast and propped up on a pillow. As soon as the nurse left Chase quietly got up and went over to her. Even though Foreman said she was ok, he had to see it for himself. He gently brushed her hair out of her face, waking her.<p>

"Hi," he whispered, oblivious to the nightmare she just had.

"Chase," she whispered, sitting up and pulling him into a hug. "Lay with me," she whispered, her voice heavy with threatening tears. He didn't say anything as he laid down next to her, being careful of her injured leg. He pulled her close in his arms, holding her as she quickly fell asleep.

Chase loved the warm feeling of Cameron's body against his. Even though he was in pain he felt comfortable and relaxed. Her presence and touch put him at ease. He closed his eyes, falling into a light doze when he suddenly heard a small gasp. His eyes flew open to see an older woman standing at the door. She was dressed in jeans and a black jacket. Her dark hair had hints of gray and her deep blue eyes were clouded with worry. She was an older version of Cameron. Obviously Cameron had gotten her good looks from her mother. He had met her a couple of times when she flew in from Chicago to visit Cameron and they got along well.

"Oh baby," she whispered, going over to her daughter and sitting in the chair next to her bed.

"Hi Mrs. Cameron. She just fell asleep." She nodded as she took Cameron's hand, waking her.

"Mom," she whispered, tears instantly streaming down her cheeks.

"Yes baby, I'm here," Dana Cameron whispered, her voice thick with threatening tears.

"I'm sorry mom. I should've told you. I'm so sorry," Cameron cried as Dana embraced her.

"No don't be sorry honey. We'll talk about it tomorrow. Go back to sleep." Dana sat back down as Cameron snuggled into Chase's chest before quickly falling asleep. Dana took her daughters hand, kissing it before setting it back down. She then got up and hugged Chase. "How are you Robert?" she asked, sitting back down.

"Besides from the concussion I'm doing better."

"Thank you so much for being here for her. I don't know what I'll do if I lost her." Her voice choked but she kept herself together. Chase gave her a small smile, noticing her father's absence. From his own experience with his dad he can relate to Cameron's father issues but he couldn't decide what was worst. Having a father who doesn't have time for you and then abandoning you or having a father who disowned you since you were born and hating you your whole life.

"Mr. Cameron couldn't get out of work?" he asked. Dana laughed sarcastically.

"Sure he couldn't but when Jason broke his hand, he stayed at his place a whole week." She shook her head in disgust. "I really don't know why I put up with him anymore."

"I know it's not my business but why does he hate her so much?" Dana froze, hesitating to answer. "Sorry, uh never mind," Chase said.

"No it's ok," she said. "It's just I never told anyone before." Chase looked at her confused as she took a deep breath as if this were the hardest thing in the world to say. "It was two years after I had Jason, and Jonathan and I were just fighting all the time. I love him but sometimes he can just be so cold hearted. Well one night it got so bad I walked out and went to a bar. I drank too much and did something stupid and well Jonathan isn't Allison's father." Chase looked at her in shock. His mouth hung open but he quickly closed it, finding his voice.

"Does she know?" he asked in a shaky voice. He couldn't believe it. This explained so much but even though Jonathan isn't Cameron's real dad, he still had no right to treat her so bad.

"No she doesn't and I don't want you telling her."

"But she has to know," he said.

"I know and I'll tell her but now it's not the right time and I don't want her hearing the truth from anyone else." Chase nodded.

"He still has no excuse to be treating her so bad."

"I know," Dana sighed, brushing her daughter's hair out of her face. "You know as a parent your biggest fear is seeing your children getting hurt and not being able to protect them. When she was in high school, her and Jonathan's relationship was worse than ever. They fought like cats and dogs and she started rebelling against us. She was always getting into trouble. Sneaking out, partying, drinking, and experimenting with drugs. It was a wonder she didn't become an addict. She claims she's only done pot once. Anyway I knew why she was acting out. She needed her father and Jonathan couldn't care less. She was so far away from me I didn't know who she was anymore. She was hanging out with the wrong crowd and insisted she knew what she was doing when I told her to stay away from them. She just blew up on me that night, blaming me for everything that went wrong in her life. I felt like such failure. All she wanted was her dad and it was my fault he hated her and that her real dad doesn't even know she exists. Anyway I grounded her that night and she snuck out to go to a party her friends were throwing. Turns out the owners were away on vacation and her friends broke in. Allison got arrested for breaking and entering. After I bailed her out I gave her a long talk and I got through to her. For the first time in months I saw my little girl again." Tears welled up in Dana's eyes and her voice cracked with emotion. Chase just listened in complete silence. He knew Cameron had a juvenile record from when she was 17 but he never knew what it was for. He looked at her, her body relaxed and peaceful in his arms. He then turned his gaze to Dana.

"These past few months I noticed how far away she was from us but I just didn't know she was dealing with Sullivan's abuse. I should've done something sooner." Dana sighed, taking his hand.

"I know honey but what's done is done. You and your colleagues saved her life and I thank you so much." Chase gave her a small smile as she let go of his hand.

"You can't keep protecting her forever," Chase said, going back to the subject of Cameron's dad.

"I know," she sighed. "But it's so hard. You don't know how much this well hurt her. I don't even know who the guy is. And she's my baby. Sometimes I still see her as that toddler in the back seat of the car, looking at me with those big blue eyes through the rearview mirror."

"She's not that little girl anymore. She needs to know the truth."

* * *

><p>Cameron woke up the next morning surprised to find her mom sleeping next to her instead of Chase. She smiled and embraced her into a hug. "Good morning honey," Dana whispered.<p>

"Sorry for waking you," Cameron said.

"No baby you didn't wake me," Dana said softly. "I've been up since they took Robert for some tests twenty minutes ago. I was just thinking."

"About what?"

"The time when you were 17 and I had that long talk with you in the car after I bailed you out from jail."

"Oh mom, I'm so sorry I didn't tell you what was going on. Chris threatened me and I was scared and I didn't know what to do. I'm so sorry," she said, her voice thick with emotion. Dana stayed quiet as she hugged her daughter, comforting her.

"It's ok honey. I understand why you couldn't tell anyone. I'm just proud of you for letting Robert help you." She was so close to telling her the truth but she couldn't do it. Her daughter has been through enough so she figured now wasn't the right time to tell her the truth about her father.


	20. Chapter 18 Denial

Chapter 18 Denial

It's been two weeks and Chase and Cameron were finally being discharged. During that time they were transferred out of the ICU and each into private rooms that Cuddy had arranged for them. Cameron was sitting on the bed, packing her stuff. Her leg was still in a cast and was healing nicely. Hopefully the scars won't be too noticeable. Although, her leg was the last thing on her mind at the moment. She was thinking about Chase and where they were at in their relationship. Ever since she told him the truth about the abuse they've been closer than ever. She knew she loved him but did he love her? She knew she had to talk to him about this. She finally packed the last of her stuff when her mom walked in.

"Hey Ally, are you ready?"

"Yeah," she answered as Dana sat next to her on the bed.

"Are you sure you don't want me stay longer?" she asked, her face full of concern.

"No mom. I don't want to keep you here any longer then you have too. Besides, dad is probably cursing my name for keeping you up here."

"Allison you don't know that," Dana sighed.

"Mom come on. This is dad we're talking about."

"Yeah you're right," Dana said in defeat. "So what's going on with you and Robert?" she asked with a sly smile. Cameron blushed, looking away.

"I don't know. I like him but I'm not sure how he feels. I know he has some kind of crush on me but I don't know if those feelings are genuine."

"Have you talked to him?"

"No," she said sadly.

"Ally honey, talk to him. I have a good feeling about this but make sure you call me after," Dana said, amusement gleaming in her bright blue eyes. Cameron smiled but once again wondered about her mother's eyes. They were a deep blue and her fathers were dark brown. Jason had their father's eyes while hers were a light blue - gray. Every time she asked, her mother always said she got them from her grandmother. She would never see for herself though considering she passed away before she was born.

"Honey, what is it?" Dana asked, putting her hand on her arm.

"Nothing," she said, focusing her attention to the door. Dana looked at her daughter, knowing what it was she going to ask. She only asked once when she was kid.

"Ally, she would have been proud of you," she whispered with guilt. She hated lying to her but now wasn't the right time to tell her the truth. She had her biological father's eyes. Cameron nodded and embraced her mom in loving hug.

"I love you mom," she whispered.

"I love you too baby."

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you don't mind me staying considering the leg," Cameron asked as Chase helped her up the steps of his apartment. She leaned on her crutches as Chase fumbled for his keys.<p>

"Of course not. Besides I have two weeks off while you have two months. I still don't see how that's fair," Chase said as he unlocked the door.

"Jealous are we?" Cameron laughed as she limped inside. Chase just laughed as he shut the door and locked it. She sat on the couch, leaving her crutches on the floor besides her. "Chase I need to talk to you about something." He looked at her confused.

"Ok," he said as he sat next to her. "I know you always had a thing for me and I always brushed you off because you were always my best friend but now I realize that I've always liked you but I was just afraid of losing our friendship if things didn't work out and what I'm trying to say is um... well we've been through a lot these past months and I like you a lot and..." Cameron didn't even have a chance to finish when Chase suddenly kissed her. She froze in surprise but instantly recovered. She felt herself melting as she kissed back. He was sweet and full of genuine love. At that moment they were all that mattered to each other. She didn't want him to stop and instantly got annoyed when he pulled away. He gazed at her, bringing his hand to her cheek, caressing it.

"I like you too," he said, his voice breathless from the kiss and his eyes glowing.

"What now?" she asked, her voice just as breathless. He smiled as he pulled her into his arms, holding her.

"Well we can take it slow and I can take you out on a date when your leg heals and my head isn't so stupid." Cameron laughed, putting her hand gently on his bandage that was covering the stitches.

"Your head isn't stupid," she laughed as she kissed him sweetly on the lips.

* * *

><p>Later that night Chase and Cameron were lounging on the couch watching old sitcoms together. He held her and they had fallen into a comfortable silence till the phone suddenly started ringing. Chase groaned as he got up to answer it. "Dr. Chase," he said as Cameron grabbed the control and put the TV on mute.<p>

"Hi Dr. Chase. I'm Lt. McBride from the Princeton, New Jersey Police Department and I couldn't contact Dr. Cameron at her place and was told by Dr. Cuddy that she was staying with you. Can I speak to her please?"

"Uh hold on," he said. He looked at Cameron, covering the mouthpiece with his hand.

"Who is it?" she asked as he came over and sat next to her.

"It's Lt. McBride from the police station. He wants to talk to you." She looked up at him in surprise. Fear of what the news could be froze her to her spot. Chase must have noticed because he took her shaking hand and gave her the phone. "I'll be right here," he said gently, giving her a small smile of reassurance. She kept her gaze on his eyes as she nervously put the phone to her ear.

"This is Allison Cameron." Chase put his arm around her as she listened to what Lt. McBride had to say. "What! Why would he deny it!" she suddenly exclaimed, her voice full of panic. Chase looked at her confused, as she listened to what he was telling her. He noticed she had turned at least 3 shades whiter and she was clutching the phone tightly in her hand. He began rubbing her back in attempt to calm her down. "Ok, that's fine. Thank you." She hanged up, letting the phone fall to her lap. She looked at him, her eyes full of unshed tears.

"Chris is denying everything he's done to me." Her voice was emotionless as if she were in a daze. "The trial is going to be in three months." Chase shook his head in disgust as he hugged her. She was shaking and seemed to be holding in her emotions.

"It's going to be ok Cameron but if anything happens I'll be here. I promise." Hearing that, she finally let go and burst into silent tears. He just held her, comforting her till she fell asleep in his arms.

Chase sighed tiredly as he turned off the TV. It's been a couple of hours since Cameron had fallen asleep. Her head was on his chest, facing him as he held her to keep her from falling. He remembered holding her exactly like this when he woke up the morning after she confessed the truth. He couldn't believe Sullivan was denying everything. He wasn't worried though. They had enough evidence and witness statements to put him away. He looked down at Cameron's sleeping face and smiled. She was the only good thing that came out of this. He just wish them being together could have happened a different way. Glancing at the clock, he noticed how late it was so he slowly slid out from under her. He gently picked her up and carried her to the bedroom.

_Chris smiled happily. He had finally broke her. He gathered her into his arms and held her. "You see baby. That wasn't so bad wasn't it." She didn't answer for she was crying hysterically by now. "Ssh it's ok baby. It's over now. You're okay." He stroked her hair in a possessive way, listening to her cries with satisfaction. She was finally completely his. He smiled sickly and quickly pulled away. She gasped as he suddenly pushed her down, and hungrily started kissing her. _

_"Chris what are you doing," she gasped trying to push him away but she hardly had the strength. Fear welled up inside of her and she found it hard to breathe. He sneered at her, his face so close to hers she can feel his hot breath on her face. _

_"I know what you want you little slut," he said as he roughly kissed her again. _

_"No Chris!" she cried, her voice muffled against his mouth. She struggled to get away as his hands_ _started fondling her until he managed to pull down both of their pants. _

_"You like this Cameron," he said, his voice cool and manipulative. _

_"No!" she screamed, tears flowing down her cheeks as she kept struggling. "Chris get off of me!" Annoyed, he smacked her hard across the face. _

_"Shut up so I could fuck you!" he yelled as he straddled her, making her scream as he painfully entered her._

Chase was suddenly awakened by Cameron's thrashing. He turned on the lamp to see tears streaming down her face and he knew she was dreaming. "Cameron!" he exclaimed worriedly, shaking her awake. "Cameron wake up!"

_She cried in pain as Chris started raping her. His face was full of pleasure and she wanted to smack the smile off his face. "Cameron!" She heard Chase's voice and she started to cry harder._

Cameron started to cry hysterically at the sound of his voice. Chase gently pulled her close to him, coaxing her to wake up. "Allison wake up," he said softly in her ear.

_Chris laughed cruelly at her and she shut her eyes, desperately trying to breathe through the pain. "Allison wake up," she heard Chase's voice again. The sound of his voice saying her first name somehow comforted her and the pain slowly began to subside. _

"Allison," he whispered, his voice full of concern. She opened her eyes and gasped when she saw Chase. For a second she thought it was Chris but before she can even scream she quickly realized it was Chase. Seeing the fear in her eyes he held her, trying to calm her down. "Shh, you're ok. You're safe now Cameron," he whispered as she cried into his chest.

"Chase?" she said shakily through her tears.

"Yes," he answered.

"Call me Allison." Chase smiled happily. His whole face was glowing with love.

"Alright Allison but only if you call me Robert."

* * *

><p>Cameron woke up in Chase's arms the next morning. She felt warm and safe in his embrace. Sometime in the night she had moved so now her face was nuzzled in his neck and her hand was resting on his chest. She gently kissed his neck, waking him.<p>

"Good morning beautiful," he said, pulling her up so they were face to face.

"Good morning," she smiled, kissing him on the lips. She can get used to mornings like this. "Allison about last night. Do you want to talk about it?" She instantly froze as flashbacks from her nightmare flashed through her mind. Chase seemed to notice because his expression was full of worry.

"No it was just a nightmare. I'll be fine." Chase nodded accepting her answer as she snuggled into his chest. Warmth and happiness filled her. She hadn't felt safe like this in a long time. Chase held her, kissing her softly on the forehead.

"What do you want to do today?" he asked. She thought about it. She couldn't do much, considering her broken leg and besides she felt so good lying in his arms that she didn't want to leave.

"How about we just stay here and watch movies all day," she said as she placed little kisses on his neck. He grinned as he lifted her chin and gave her a passionate kiss. It was so intense that she felt herself going weak. She put her hand on his head, her fingers combing through his hair. She needed air so bad but she didn't want to stop. She wanted the kiss to last forever and she almost cried out in frustration when he pulled away. He gazed into her blue - gray eyes, gently caressing her cheek.

"Sounds perfect," he smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>If anyone's confused, the dream Cameron had is a flashback from Chapter 5 Stop Fighting Me<strong>


	21. Chapter 19 You're Beautiful

Chapter 19 You're Beautiful

"Robert change this it's boring," Cameron complained as they watched Starwars. They were both lying on the couch with her head on his lap while she rested her leg on a pillow.

"How is this boring? It's Starwars!" he said, surprised that she even called it boring.

"It's boring," she repeated. "I want to watch something else."

"That's not fair Ally. I watched your boring romantic chick flick and didn't complain," he protested, amusement shining in his eyes as he looked down at her.

"Yes you did!" she exclaimed. "You were all like Ally this movies to boring! Ally I hate chick flicks! Change it Ally before I start to secretly enjoy it!" she mocked him with a fake Australian accent.

"Ok first of all that was a bad fake accent and second I did not say I'll start to secretly enjoy it," he said making her laugh. He tried so hard to be annoyed but one look at her face and sparkling eyes he couldn't help but laugh with her.

"Please change it," she said as they both calmed down.

"If you would have said yes when I asked you that question then things would've been different but no. You had to say no and make me watch your boring movie. You see how it feels?"

"Whatever," she grumbled as she took her cell out from his old college hooded sweater that she was wearing and started answering a text message from Alicia.

"Hey no texting," he said.

"Says who?" she replied, keeping her attention to the phone.

"Says you! I wasn't "allowed" to text during your movie," he said, using hand quotations at the word allowed.

"Fine, happy," she said as she put her phone away.

"Very," he said with a smug smile, making her roll her eyes.

"I'd give anything if I could just get up and walk away," she said.

"Yeah well you can't so you're stuck with me." She let out an exaggerated sigh and started playing with the control.

"Stop fidgeting," he said, not taking his eyes from the screen. She stopped and looked at the clock. She never really watched Grey's Anatomy reruns on Lifetime but anything was better than Starwars. With a mischievous smile she pointed the control at the TV and changed the channel.

"Oh hey will you look at that! Grey's Anatomy is on! It's going to be a good one!"

"Aww Allison come on! Change it back," he moaned as he put his head back in frustration.

"I really would but I'd rather watch this then a bunch of grown men wearing robes and fighting with shiny swords."

"Give me the control," he ordered as he tried grabbing it.

"Nope," she said, holding it out of reach.

"Fine you asked for it," he said as he suddenly started tickling her.

"Oh my god Robert stop!" she yelled between laughs. She was squirming, trying to get away but her broken leg made her useless. She tried pushing him off the couch but he grabbed her arms and that's when she suddenly saw Chris instead of Chase.

_He was holding her arms the same way Chase was. She was pinned face up on the couch with him on top of her as he yelled in her face. He then raised his fist and she started to panic._

She cried out in fear, violently struggling in attempt to get away. "Allison!" Chase exclaimed as she suddenly fell off the couch, landing on her stitches. She looked up, pain radiating from her side as the image of Chris disappeared and was replaced by Chase. "Are you ok," he asked softly as he knelt down and gathered her in his arms. She nodded, not sure what just happened. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she held on tighter to Chase.

"What happened?" he asked when he pulled away.

"Nothing I just... It was nothing. I'm sorry."

"No don't be sorry," he said as he picked her up and sat her on the couch. He knew she was hiding something, a flashback possibly. She was shaking and her face was full of tears. He could hardly believe that just moments ago they were laughing and playfully bickering with each other and now she was the same scared vulnerable girl she was all those months when Chris was abusing her. He lifted her shirt and she visibly flinched.

"It's ok Ally. I'm just going to check your stitches." He gently removed the bandages, revealing the raw bruised flesh surrounding her stitches.

"It's ugly," she said as if she were ashamed of it.

"No Allison it's not," he said trying to meet her gaze. He cupped her chin and turned her head so she would look at him. "You're beautiful Allison." She gave him a small smile as he gently kissed her on the lips. Suddenly wanting more, she wrapped her arms around his neck as their kissing became more intense and they started pulling at each other's clothes. When he felt her hands on his sweats he stopped her. He took her hands and pulled away, looking into her lust filled eyes.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked. Their breathing was rapid and her lips were red and swollen from their kissing. She gave him a loving smile and nodded. She was ready, have been for a long time. She knew she loved him and she wanted to show him. He smiled and embraced her into a passionate kiss. It was the kind that made her see fireworks and sent shivers up her spine. He let go of her and she eagerly pulled down his pants.

* * *

><p>Chase rolled off of her and pulled her flushed body closer to him. "That was amazing," he said, his voice breathless from sex.<p>

"You're amazing," she whispered. Her eyes were closed as she cuddled up against him. She was asleep within seconds with Chase not far behind.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!:) I'm already writing the sequel but because of the lack of reviews I'm not really sure if I should put it up or not.<strong>


	22. Chapter 20 Roses And Omelets

Chapter 20 Roses And Omelets

Cameron had woken up later that evening to the smell of scented candles, flowers, and Chinese food. Confused, she opened her eyes to find Chase no longer holding her and the room was dim with candles. Realizing she was still naked on his couch from sex earlier, she noticed the throw blanket that was usually on the back of the couch was now covering her. _What's going on?_ she thought as Chase suddenly came in from the dining room. She noticed he was dressed in jeans and a clean shirt as if he had gone out.

"Good, you're up," he said, getting on his knees to her level and giving her a sweet peck on the lips. She sat up, holding the blanket to her chest.

"Robert what's going on?" He smiled, his eyes sparkling with love for her.

"I know I said I'll take you out on a date once we've recovered but I couldn't wait so I decided to have a date here." She smiled, bringing him in for another kiss. She can feel herself going weak like always and was fighting hard not to lose control and pull him back on this couch with her. They pulled away, their breaths rapid and lips red and swollen. He can feel his need for her rising.

"You should get dress," he said trying to stay in control as he got up and picked her up. She leaned into his warm chest as he carried her to the bedroom and put her down on the bed. After helping her get dress he helped her to the dining room.

"It's beautiful Robert," she said as he helped her to the chair. The dining room was dim with candles and decorated with red roses. The table was beautiful and decorated with candles and roses as well.

"Sorry about the Chinese food. I'm not a good cook," he said as he took his seat next to her. She smiled in amusement.

"That's ok. Luckily for you I'm an excellent cook."

"Damn I knew I should've woke you up," he said, pretending to pout as he poured each of them some red wine.

"That's what happens when you scheme behind my back honey." His heart skipped a beat when she called him honey.

"I would've woke you up love but you look so cute when you're sleeping," he teased her, making her laugh.

"Cute?"

"Yup, that's what I said," he smirked making her laugh again.

As they ate they talked about everything. About work, their lives, childhood, and family. It was as if they were getting to know each other all over again. Being with Chris had put a rift through their friendship and it felt so good to talk like this again, as if nothing else in the world mattered right now. Chase laughed as she told him about the time when she was 16 and her mom was teaching her how to drive. She ended up crashing into a pole and had to get a summer job in order to pay for the damages to her dad's car. "He was so mad and I thought it was hilarious," she said.

"I bet you didn't think it was so funny when you had to spend your whole summer waitressing wearing roller skates," Chase laughed.

"Yeah my summer sucked but it was still funny."

"Have you talked to him about what happened?" he asked. Cameron kept her gaze on her plate as she pushed her food around with her fork.

"I tried to but he wouldn't listen. He said I'm my mom's problem not his." Chase shook his head in disgust for her father.

"Allison it's his loss. He doesn't know what he's missing out on."

"I know but I just really need him and he doesn't care. What did I do for him to hate me so much?" Hearing this, Chase put down his fork and put his hand on her chin so that she would look at him.

"He's the one with the problem Allison. You didn't do anything." Tears welled up in her eyes as she kissed him. Her hand caressed his cheek as he kissed back. Their kisses started out slow and passionate until they became fast and hungry.

"Robert..." she whispered. She can feel herself losing control and her need for him was strong.

"Yeah..." he said breathlessly between kisses.

"Bedroom..." He didn't need be told twice as he picked her up making her giggle in his mouth as they kept kissing. He rushed into the bedroom and closed the door behind him.

* * *

><p>"Robert stop eating the sausages! I'm trying to make you breakfast!" Cameron exclaimed the next morning as she stood over the stove making omelets. She was leaning on one of her crutches as she added the ingredients to the frying pan. "Robert put it down," she said sternly as he picked up another sausage.<p>

"Alright," he laughed, putting back the freshly cooked sausage link. "Where did you learn to cook," he asked as he sat on the counter. She looked so beautiful in his boxers and college sweater and what he wanted more than anything was to make love to her right here in the kitchen.

"My mom," she answered. "She taught me a lot of things. How to cook, how to drive, how to take care of myself. We were really close until..."

"You turned 17," he said quietly. She looked up at him, confused.

"How did you know?" she asked.

"Your mom told me when we were in the ICU. You were asleep and I noticed your dad wasn't there so I asked her why he had it in for you so bad. She said you two never got along especially when you were 17," he said, leaving out the part that he wasn't her biological father. "That was when you started rebelling against them and got arrested. She said she finally got through to you that night." Cameron shifted her gaze to the omelet and put it on a plate before starting another one.

"Wow I'm surprised she even told you. That's like the most embarrassing thing I've ever done to her. You're probably the only person besides my dad and brother who knows."

"You're not mad that she told me?" he asked as she handed him his plate.

"No of course not," she said. "I'm actually glad she told you. Saves me from telling you an incredibly long boring story."

"Didn't sound so boring to me. She said you started doing drugs."

"Actually I just did it once and I hated it. I stuck to drinking which I know is just as bad but I was in a dark place at the time and I was 17. I just didn't know how to handle it." He put his plate down and stood. The mood in the room had changed and he knew this was still a raw subject for her. He put his arms around her and kissed her cheek.

"I'm sorry," he said softy in her ear.

"It's ok honey," she said as she pulled away to flip her omelet. He gave her a small smile as he took a bite of his omelet.

_Oh my god this is good,_ he thought and the next thing he knew he pulled her into a long passionate kiss. She moaned in his mouth as she felt herself shivering with pleasure. His hands combed through her hair and the need for air was strong. That was when she remembered her omelet. Not wanting it to burn, she reluctantly pulled away. "This is the best omelet I've ever had," he said making her laugh.


	23. Chapter 21 Repressed Memories

**WARNING - THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS NON GRAPHIC SEXUAL ABUSE**

* * *

><p>Chapter 21 Repressed Memories<p>

_"Chris don't do this," she pleaded. Her voice was hoarse and thick with threatening tears. He shoved her inside and closed the door, locking it. Cameron flinched as he angrily hit the wall. _

_"Why didn't you come home! Your patients treatment should've been over three hours ago! Who do you think you are sleeping here and letting me worry if something happened to you!" If Cameron wasn't so scared she would have laughed out loud. He didn't care about what happened to her. He's just pissed that she never came home to play his human punching bag. _

_"I know... I'm sorry... It's just that I was too tired to drive and I just fell asleep," she struggled to explain herself. Chris was so mad it scared her and she suddenly wished she had just gone home and taken her punishment instead. By staying here she just made it worse. By the time she finished explaining Chris advanced on her by slamming her against the wall. She cried out in pain just as Chris slapped his hand over her mouth. _

_"Shut up!" he growled. "And don't think I forgot about the punishment I promised you." His voice was cold, almost inhuman and she couldn't control the tears from pouring out. He shook her hard yelling, "Shut up! Stop crying you weak shit!" But she wouldn't stop. She was crying hysterically and this only made him angrier. He smacked her hard and threw her to the floor. She gasped from the pain as he knelt down and started hitting every part of her body with his fists. _

_"Chris stop!" she screamed through tears. But he backhanded her across the face to shut her up before anyone heard. Everything on her body was hurting and she watched terrified as he sat on top of her, holding her down. He grinned sickly at her as he slowly unzipped her pants and pulled them off. "Chris no!" she yelled, realizing what he was going to do but his hand flew over her mouth, muffling her cries. _

_"Shh it's ok, it's ok," he said softly. "You're going to like this Ally Cat." She cried hysterically as he quickly pulled down his pants. She violently began to struggle and he pinned down her wrists, keeping her in place as he hungrily entered her. She cried out in pain as he violently started raping her. When it was over his words echoed in her head. _

_"Besides Ally Cat. I know you liked it." Now she knew what he meant. _

_Suddenly everything changed and she was in the clinic. Cameron was at the nurse's station filling out her patients chart when Chris suddenly came up from behind her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck. "Hey Ally Cat," he greeted. She turned in his arms and kissed him. _

_"Hi," she murmured, fear and uncertainty shining in her eyes. He realized with satisfaction that she was scared of him. Feeling cocky, he roughly grabbed her wrist. She winced at the tightness but didn't dare pull away. She recognized that dangerous gleam in his eyes. _

_"Chris," she whispered in a pleading voice. _

_"I'm in need for a consult in exam room 1," he said, wagging his eyebrows. _

_"Chris no! Not here! This is where we work!" she whispered so no one will hear. Ever since he started abusing her she wouldn't dare have sex with him and for some reason he respected that even though it would put him in a rage each time she denied him. His grip tightened and her hand was started to feel numb. Her heart started to hammer in her chest and his eyes were angry and full of hate. She knew she was going to get a beating as soon as they got home. But before Chris can do anything Foreman came up to them. Chris immediately dropped her wrist and the danger disappeared from his eyes and was replaced by an expression Cameron couldn't recognize. She gently rubbed her wrist and tried to control her uneven breathing. She just hoped Foreman didn't see or notice anything. _

_"Hey Cameron, Sullivan I hope I'm not interrupting anything. I just wanted to invite you two to lunch. Alicia and I have some news to tell you." Chris gave Foreman a fake polite smile. _

_"Sure, when do we leave?" _

_"In an hour. I'll call you Cameron." She nodded and as soon as Foreman left she felt Chris grabbing her wrist and the next thing she knew he pulled her into an empty exam room. He locked the door and slammed her hard against the wall, making her cry out in pain but his hand flew over her mouth. _

_"Shut up!" he yelled at her as he quickly started pulling at her pants. _

_"No Chris!" she yelled in panic as her pants and underwear fell to floor and he pulled off her lab coat. _

_"This is going to be quick Ally Cat and then we can go to lunch with Dr. Foreman." _

_"No let me go please!" She started to panic but he held her tightly against the wall. Fear flowed through her veins and she felt her heart hammering in her chest as he dropped his pants and lifted her up against the wall. She cried hysterically and he smacked her hard in the face to shut her up. _

_"Shut the fuck up you slut!" he yelled as he pushed himself into her making her scream. _

_The scene changed again and they were suddenly in the bathroom of the restaurant where they had lunch with Foreman, Alicia, and Chase. He locked the door and quickly turned to her, slapping her across the face. She cried out in pain but didn't dare cry. It would only make him angrier. "Who the fuck do you think you are talking back to me in front of them like that!" he yelled as he violently shook her. _

_"I'm sorry but what I said is true. It's just a song and I want to sing." Hearing this he slammed her against the wall, pinning her against it. Pain radiated from her back all the way to the back of her head. This time tears started to fall. _

_"It doesn't matter what you want! I said you're not doing it! Am I clear or do I have to keep kicking your fat ass?" Those words stung and all she could do was nod. "Good, besides you can't even sing." She glared at him, hatred burning in her eyes. He noticed and a sick cruel smile formed on his lips. _

_"I know what you want you dirty whore," he sneered as he suddenly forced his hand into her pants. She gasped in surprise and tried to move away. _

_"Oh my god Chris! What are you doing!" she yelled but his other hand flew over her mouth. His body was crushing her as he forcefully slid his fingers into her. _

_Now they were in her bathroom and she was getting ready for Alicia's party. She was busy covering the fresh bruise on her jaw. She tensed as Chris suddenly came in. "You look beautiful," he said as he got so close she can feel his breath on the back of her neck. She began to panic out of fear. _

_Please don't hurt me, she thought. _

_"You're shaking," he said softly, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her close. "It's ok Ally Cat. I'm not going to hurt you," he whispered in her ear. She sighed, trying to calm her nerves. He looked up at their reflection in the mirror. _

_"You've been quiet these past two days. What's wrong?" _

_"Nothing," she said, putting away her makeup. _

_"You're mad at me for not letting you record that duet with Alicia," he stated, danger glinted in his eyes and his face was cold. _

_"No," she chose her words carefully. "I just don't like how you make decisions for me. You're trying to control me." _

_"I'm not trying to control you Cameron! I'm only doing what's best for you!" _

_"How is abusing me best for me?" she asked, her voice shaking. Chris quickly turned her so that she was facing him. His face full of rage, he smacked her bruised jaw hard making her gasp in pain. But she barely had time to breathe as his hands wrapped around her throat. _

_"Chris..." she gasped, her hands flying to her neck. She tried to loosen his grip but he wouldn't budge. "I can do whatever I want! I can beat you and control you all I want! You're lucky I even love you! There aren't any other men who would want to touch a weak pathetic bitch like you!" Tears rapidly streamed down her cheeks and she screamed in fear as he threw her against the wall. She fell to the floor and stiffened herself against the blows. After kicking her for what seemed like forever to her, he stopped and looked down at her with disgust as if she were nothing more than dirt. _

_"You're disgusting," he sneered. She looked away, not meeting his eyes. Those words hurt and he didn't give a damn as he suddenly pulled down his pants and grabbed her by the hair. She cried out in pain and fear as she realized what he was going to make her do. "Show me how disgusting you really are!" he sneered as he leveled her face to his penis. _

_"No Chris! I'm not doing that! Let me go!" she yelled angrily as she got away. But as soon as she stood he suddenly slammed her back against the wall and pushed her to her knees. She tried to get away but it was useless and the next thing she knew he forced himself into her mouth. _

_Now she was lying in his bed as he violently pushed himself into her. She was reliving the one rape she remembers and like all the other times she wished for someone to save her from this nightmare. Suddenly everything started flashing through her mind. All the other sexual abuse she had blocked from her mind were all coming back. He would rape her in the middle of night, in the shower, at work, any time they were alone. He would take advantage of her and she would forget it instantly._

_ "Allison!" Chase's voice suddenly echoed in her head._

"Allison! Wake up!" Chase exclaimed as he struggled to keep her from falling off the bed. She was violently struggling against something that wasn't there and was crying hysterically. He had no idea what happened. They were both asleep when he was suddenly awakened by a loud scream. He woke up to see her crying and then she started struggling uncontrollably.

"No Chris! Please stop!" she cried through tears and he knew she was dreaming about Sullivan. He held on to her, trying to calm her down as she kicked and screamed.

"Come on Allison. Wake up," he whispered in her ear.

"Get off of me!" she screamed as she tried to push him away but he held on tighter, afraid that she'll fall and hurt herself if he let's go.

"Allison!" he yelled out, finally waking her. She screamed in fear when she saw Chase's dark shadow. Thinking he was Chris she sat up and pushed him away.

"No! No! No! Please no!" she cried.

"Allison stop! It's just me, Robert!" he exclaimed as he grabbed her arms to keep her from leaving.

"Robert?" she said through tears as she finally calmed down.

"I'm here. You're ok," he said softly as she cried into his chest. He held her, comforting her in his arms. She's had night terrors before but never this bad. His thoughts were suddenly interrupted when she started pulling away.

"Robert I think I'm going to be sick!" she cried.

"Oh shit hold on!" he exclaimed as he picked her up and rushed her to the bathroom. He helped her get on her knees in front of the toilet and held her hair back as she started vomiting. This night terror scared her to death. Finding out what Chris had been doing to her made her feel sick to her stomach. There were times where Chris had beaten her so bad that she had blocked it out of her memory. She'd wake up and couldn't remember how she'd gotten these new bruises or why Chris was still so mad at her. This nightmare wasn't just a dream. They were forgotten memories and then that's when she realized something. That dream she had the first night here with Chase wasn't just a nightmare of Chris raping her. It was a repressed memory just like the flashbacks she had tonight. This was why she couldn't ever remember having sex with him. He was raping her and she'll block it out. Once she was done Chase flushed the toilet and hugged her.

"Are you ok love?" Chase whispered as he rubbed her back. She didn't answer but he didn't notice as he looked at his hand in shock. It was covered in blood. "Allison you're bleeding," he said, his voice full of worry. He lifted her shirt to see her stitches had ripped open. "I'm going to have to take you to the ER to get them resutured." He grabbed a hand towel and held it to her wound, making her wince.

"Sorry baby," he said before he helped her to the bed. "Since I'm not clear to drive yet I'm going to call a taxi ok. Wait here." She didn't say a word as he left the room to get his cell. He noticed how quiet she was and it worried him. Whatever her nightmare was about, he knew it really affected her.

* * *

><p>"How is she?" Chase asked Cuddy when she came out of the exam room. He wasn't worried about the wound. He was worried about her emotional state. On the way here it was like she was in some kind of a shocked trance. She wouldn't talk or respond and it scared him to see her like that.<p>

"I resutured her wound and the psychiatrist is with her."

"But is she going to be ok because she's had night terrors before but never this bad."

"We won't know anything until the psychiatrist comes out. We just have to wait." He looked away, his eyes full of hurt. "Chase I know this isn't the right time but are you and Cameron together?"

"Yeah, she's my girlfriend," he said loving the way it sounded. Allison Cameron, his girlfriend. If someone would have told him months ago that Cameron was going to be his girlfriend he would have laughed out loud in disbelief but now here he was in the ER, waiting to hear some news about her.

"As a friend I'm really happy for the both of you but as your boss, don't let your relationship interfere with your job. I'd really hate to transfer one of you out of diagnostics." Chase gave her a respectful nod.

"I understand," he said.

* * *

><p>An hour had passed when the psychiatrist finally came out. He and Cuddy immediately stood, eager to hear about Cameron. "How is she? Is she going to be ok?" Chase asked.<p>

"Well she's talking again but not about the abuse. She says she doesn't remember how she got here but she does remember her nightmare. She just won't talk about it."

"What do you mean?" he asked worriedly.

"Allison has been through a lot and she needs to talk to someone about the abuse but she hasn't said a word about it. She's in denial and when she would finally accept it, she would have a relapse. The fact that a nightmare had affected her this bad means she can't handle this alone unless she gets help."

"So what do we do? How do we help her?" Cuddy asked.

"We can't help her unless she admits that she needs help. I'm sorry." Realizing there was nothing they can do Chase asked, "Can I see her." He felt so bad and heartbroken that he couldn't help her unless she admits she needs help or has a relapse. All he knew was that he'll be there for her when it happened.

"Go ahead," said the psychiatrist.

"I'll go get her discharge papers," said Cuddy. She gave Chase a comforting hug before both her and the psychiatrist left him alone. He turned towards the door and slowly opened it. She was sitting on the bed, her gaze focused on her hands.

"Hey," he said, going over to her. She looked up and gave him a loving smile.

"Robert can we go home now?" He held in his emotions as he hugged her.

"Yeah love, we can," he said.

* * *

><p><strong>This story has two more chapters and then the epilogue. The more reviews the faster it'll be posted along with the prologue from the sequel as a sneak peek:)<strong>


	24. Chapter 22 Afraid To Love

Chapter 22 Afraid To Love

_Two Months Later_

"Finally my secretary is back! You have a lot of my mail and clinic duty to catch up on and Foreman and Chase make crappy coffee." Cameron rolled her eyes in annoyance as House limped inside the differential room. It was Monday, her first day back. It was early and she was the only one in. Foreman wasn't in yet and Chase was scheduled in the clinic this morning.

"Wow! No welcome back Cameron, how are you Cameron, or I'm glad your back Cameron? Just order me to do your job and make you coffee. Nice House. I've only been here for five minutes and you're already ordering me to do your grunt work and I'm not your secretary." He narrowed his eyes at her, sitting across from her at the glass table as she typed on her laptop.

"It's gotta be a record," he said sarcastically.

"Hardly," she muttered under her breath.

"My, aren't we bitter this morning. What's wrong? Is Chase getting on your nerves already?"

"No," she said, avoiding eye contact. She waited for his snarky response but it never came. Instead, he was silent and she can feel his eyes on her. He was studying her and she was starting to get nervous.

"You're in denial," he stated.

"Excuse me?" she asked, instantly looking up at him.

"You're bitter and depressed which means you haven't talked to anyone about Sullivan's abuse which means you're in denial."

"I'm not in denial," she angrily protested.

"Then prove me wrong and go to therapy," he said.

"I don't need therapy and besides it's none of your business!" she snapped, closing her laptop and grabbing her crutches before angrily limping out.

* * *

><p>"Hey, I heard Cameron's back today. How is she?" Foreman asked Chase as they met up at the elevator. It was early noon and since they didn't have a case Foreman decided to come in late. He had just arrived while Chase had finished his morning clinic duty.<p>

"Well besides from her emotional state, she's recovering well." Foreman looked at him in concern.

"Her emotional state? What do you mean?" Chase took a deep breath as they stepped into the empty elevator.

"She's in denial about the abuse. She won't talk about it at all and she has night terrors and flashbacks. I don't know how to be there for her if she keeps pushing me away."

"Did you try talking to her about this?"

"Yeah but she just changes the subject."

"Have you considered therapy?" Foreman asked as they got off on their floor. Chase looked at him in annoyance.

"She won't talk about it with me or anyone else. Do you really think she's going to open up to a complete stranger?"

"It's worth a shot," said Foreman as they stopped in front of the differential room. They can see Cameron in there, going through some charts.

"Do you really love her?" he asked.

"Of course," Chase said, not taking his eyes off of her.

"Then tell her that and just be there for her. Sooner or later she'll talk to you. Just give her time."

* * *

><p>It was Friday night and Chase held Cameron's naked body close to him, covering themselves with the comforter. She was quiet and he knew something was on her mind. "What are you thinking about love?"<p>

"Nothing important," she sighed as she turned over so that she was facing him. She couldn't believe how much they had grown into their relationship even though they still haven't said I love you to each other. They both knew their true feelings but just couldn't find the right time to say it.

"Ally you know you could tell me anything, right?"

"I know," her voice cracked, knowing where this was going.

"But I understand if you can't and there's other options out there." She sat up fast, covering her chest with the blanket.

"I don't need therapy! Did House put you up to this?" she exclaimed angrily. He sat up as well, facing her.

"No of course not Allison but..."

"But what? You think I'm damaged now? That I need help?"

"Yes!" he exclaimed without thinking. Cameron's mouth hung open in shock and he instantly realized what he just said.

"No Allison! That's not what I meant!" he exclaimed in panic as she got up from the bed, covering herself with the blanket. He got up and quickly started getting dressed as she grabbed her clothes from the floor. "I didn't say yes that you were damaged! I said yes that you need help!"

"Sure you did Chase," she said coldly as she got dressed as quick as she can manage with her broken leg.

"Allison I didn't mean it!" he exclaimed, hiding how much it hurt that she had called him Chase instead of Robert. They only called each other by their last names at work. She didn't say anything as she pulled on her jacket and grabbed her cell. She grabbed her crutches and walked out into the rain.

"Allison!" Chase yelled as he ran after her.

The rain was coming down hard and he can see her in the distance talking on her cell. She was drenched and leaning heavily on her crutches. "Allison!" he called out again as he ran up to her. She angrily snapped her phone shut and put it in her jeans pocket.

"I don't have time for this Robert. My taxi will be here in five minutes." He noticed she didn't even look at him.

"Then I'll make it quick," he said. She finally shifted her gaze to him, annoyance, anger, and hurt shinning in her eyes. Suddenly he felt a wave of guilt and wished he had never brought this up in the first place. If he hadn't then they would still be in bed, cuddled together as they slept. _No, _he thought. _This is for best. She needs help._

"You're not damaged but yes, you need help. I don't know what Sullivan did to you and I don't know what you're going through but let me help you. You can't stay in denial or you're never going to move on. Please, just talk about it Allison." She shook her head as tears streamed down her cheeks, mingling with the rain. Flashes of Chris yelling at her, beating her, and raping her flashed through her mind and she just couldn't do it.

"No… I can't..." she cried as he gently put his hand on her chin so that she would look at him.

"I love you Allison." She froze, keeping her eyes on his. They were both drenched but he hardly even cared as he gently kissed her. It was full of so much love and hurt. If the taxi hadn't pulled over at that moment then she would have broke down right there in his arms but instead she took control and quickly pulled away. Before she can leave he took her hand.

"Do you love me?" he asked, his voice shaking.

"I..." she started to say the words but she couldn't get them out. Knowing he loved her was one thing but hearing the words coming from his mouth scared her. She knew she loved him but then how did she know he wasn't going to start beating her too. She trusted him, felt safe with him, and even loved him but she had felt those exact same things with Chris and the familiar feeling of fear began to rise in her stomach.

"I can't do this Robert. I'm sorry," she said, her voice shaking. His face fell as he let go of her hand and watched broken hearted as she got into the car. He stood there in the rain, watching as she got further and further away till she was gone.

* * *

><p>"It's open!" Chase yelled from his couch. Foreman came in, wrinkling his nose in disgust.<p>

"When was the last time you showered?" he asked. Chase was wearing a t - shirt and flannel pajama pants. His was hair dirty and he was growing a scruff from not shaving. The apartment was just as bad. It was a mess with beer bottles and fast food wrappers all over the place. "It's only been two days! How did you get so gross!" Foreman exclaimed. "You are showering for work tomorrow right?" Chase rolled his eyes at the sarcastic remark.

"Of course I am!" he snapped.

"So Cameron dumps you and now you're wallowing in yourself pity. Come on man."

"Hey how would you feel if Alicia just got up and left after you told her you loved her?"

"I'd be distraught," he said in realization as he sat next to him. "Can I have one?" he asked, looking at the six pack of beer on the coffee table.

"Help yourself," Chase shrugged. Foreman grabbed one and took a sip. "Alicia sent you here, didn't she," Chase said.

"Yup," Foreman replied as he took another drink. "So what happened?"

"I told her if she couldn't talk to me then she had other options and she kind of took it the wrong way. She asked if I think she's damaged and needs therapy and I said yes which got her even more mad. I tried to tell her I only meant yes for the therapy part but she just stormed out and when I went after her I told her I didn't think she was damaged but that she needs help. She's in denial and needs to talk about it or she won't move on and then I told her I love her and she freaked out. She said she couldn't do this anymore and she left."

"Wow that sucks. Don't worry Alicia's on it. I told her to stay out of this but she insisted on getting you two back together. She's talking to Cameron right now. By tomorrow morning Cameron will be talking to you again."

* * *

><p>"Go away Chase!" Alicia heard Cameron yell from the other side of the door.<p>

"Allison it's me! Alicia!" she called out, knocking again. It was quiet except for the sound of struggling until she heard the click of the lock and the door swung open.

"Come in," Cameron said as she limped over to the couch. Alicia closed the door as Cameron grabbed the carton of vanilla ice cream off the coffee table and resumed eating it.

Are you watching Starwars?" she asked.

"Yeah," she said before eating a spoonful of ice cream. Alicia sat next to her, being careful of her leg. Cameron had called her Friday night and told her what happened and now Alicia was determined to get them back together.

"So that's it? After one argument you two are breaking up?"

"Guess so," Cameron mumbled, not taking her eyes off the TV as she ate another spoon of ice cream. Annoyed, Alicia grabbed the remote and turned off the TV. "Hey!" Cameron exclaimed.

"Ally why are you torturing yourself? Go talk to him." Cameron didn't say anything. She just kept her gaze on the ice cream as she pushed it around with her spoon.

"I don't have anything to tell him," she said quietly.

"Do you love him?" Alicia asked as she gently pried the ice cream out of Cameron's hands and placed it on the coffee table, never taking her eyes off of her. She looked as if she was fighting to keep her emotions under control and her eyes were glossy with unshed tears. Alicia took her hands in hers. "Why are you so afraid to love him?" Tears finally streamed down her cheeks but as quick as they fell she dried them. Without putting pressure on her leg, she stood.

"Alicia it's getting late." Alicia sighed as she stood up and made her way to the door.

"Fine but please talk to Robert."

Cameron stood there, alone as Alicia closed the door. Alicia was right. She was afraid to love Chase. She was afraid he'll hurt her just like Chris. She knew he'll never hurt her, especially after everything that had happened but she just couldn't risk it. And then the fact that he said she needs help hurt her even more. She couldn't talk about what Chris had done to her. Talking brought back the pain. Why couldn't he just understand that? Hurt and confused, she lied on the couch. She missed Chase so much. Tears blurred her vision as memories flashed through her mind. She remembered how he would hold her at night after she just had a nightmare and comforted her until she would fall asleep, the time they got into a silly argument over his college sweater that she won and now claimed as hers, and the day they watched movies all day and made love for the first time. She regretted breaking up with him. She needed to be in his arms and breathe in his warm scent. She loved him but she couldn't overcome this fear. Confused and heartbroken, she cried herself to sleep.


	25. Chapter 23 You Don't Know Fear

Chapter 23 You Don't Know Fear

4 months. It's been 4 months since Cameron had broken up with Chase. During those months she had gone to Chris's trial where he was sentenced to twenty years of prison and one year of house arrest. Even though they were broken up Chase had gone with her anyway and she was grateful. Seeing Chris again brought back so many memories and feelings she's been trying to suppress. The feelings of hate and fear along with the memories of the abuse and rape all overwhelmed her. If Chase hadn't been there then she would've had a nervous breakdown. Despite Alicia's attempts of getting them back together, they had come to an understanding. They were better as friends. They're friendship wasn't the same so they hardly talked to each other besides work related topics. They still loved each other but Cameron was too afraid and too stubborn to tell him. Chase on the other hand didn't know what to do. He loved her but she won't let him in. He figured he'll give her some time.

It was late at night and House and the team were all in the differential room trying to solve a case. They were all tired and frustrated so the tension in the room was high. "Come on people think! That's what I hired you for!" House yelled angrily for the lack of medical ideas. Her leg now out of the cast, Cameron got up and poured herself a fresh cup of coffee. She was glad she was here late. Lately all she did was work. She only went home long enough to shower and change. She couldn't stand being in an empty apartment where she was reminded of both Chris and Chase. She was tired and needed to sleep but she couldn't when her dreams were usually plagued by nightmares. She turned to House with the steaming mug in her hand.

"House we've gone through every possible diagnoses! Face it! The symptoms all lead to Addison's!" she exclaimed tiredly. House angrily turned to her.

"I told you it doesn't fit!" he yelled so loud as he banged his cane hard against the legs of the white board. Cameron jumped, dropping the coffee. Everything was black and white and she suddenly saw Chris.

_He was yelling at her, his eyes and face contorted with rage. She watched in fear as he got close to her and the next thing she knew he put his hand on her cheek. She instantly pulled back in fear and smacked him hard across the face._

"Cameron!" She heard Chase's distant voice and suddenly Chris was gone with Chase standing in his place. He was looking at her in shock, his hand on his cheek and she realized what she had done. The room was quiet and she can feel House and Foreman's eyes on her. She looked at her shaking hand in shock.

"Oh god, Chase I didn't... I mean..." her voice was shaking too much to apologize. She couldn't believe she had hit him. _I'm turning into Chris,_ she realized in fear.

"Cameron are you ok," Chase asked gently, putting his hand on her arm but fear took over and she quickly pulled away as she remembered Chris pulling her violently by that arm.

"Don't touch me!" she yelled, backing up into the counter until it was digging into her back. She didn't even notice the silent tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Cameron when was the last time you slept?" Chase asked, his face full of concern and heartbreak.

"I'm fine," she said moving away from them and grabbing her stuff. "I'm going home." No one stopped her as she rushed out.

"Dammit," House grumbled. "You two stay here and figure out a diagnoses. I'll be back." Chase, who was about to run after Cameron, looked at him angrily.

"She just had a flashback of Sullivan's abuse. I have to go after her."

"Why? She said she's fine, right?" he said sarcastically before limping out of the office.

"I'll be back. Call me if anything," Chase said to Foreman as he rushed after Cameron.

* * *

><p>"Why isn't she in therapy!" House yelled at Cuddy as soon as he walked into her office.<p>

"What are you talking about," she asked tiredly as she got ready to go home.

"I'm talking about Cameron having a panic attack when I yelled her and the rest of the team. Plus I practically have to force her to go home sometimes." Cuddy sighed in defeat.

"Don't you think I know that? She's been working overtime at the clinic as well."

"So you're her boss too! Make her go to therapy!"

"You and I both know we can't force her!" Cuddy exclaimed. "She has to go on her own terms. She's been through a lot and doesn't want to relive it. Give her time."

"It's been six months. She's had enough time."

* * *

><p>An hour later Chase was walking into a bar, looking for Cameron. He took a breath of relief when he saw her at the bar. He was afraid that she was having a relapse and he looked everywhere that he could think of where she would be. He had even checked her apartment only to find it empty but now there she was, sitting at the bar, drowning herself with alcohol. He went up to her and noticed the half filled bottle of Chivas and an empty shot glass in her hand. Her eyes and face were red from so much crying but now her eyes just looked empty and her mind and body felt numb.<p>

"What are you doing here? Come to see how I'm doing? What? You think poor little pathetic Cameron is too weak to take care of herself... to handle this? Get out Chase!" she yelled as he sat next to her. He watched her pour herself a shot before quickly downing it.

"You're drunk," he stated.

"So what," she murmured as she drank another shot. "I'm just perfect."

"You need help. You need to talk about what happened," he said sternly. Cameron finally looked at him, her eyes blazing with anger. He's never seen this side of her and he was worried.

"It hurts to talk, Chase. It hurts to breathe. You don't understand the pain and fear I feel every day. You don't understand how much it hurts to think about it. I don't want to remember everything I went through because it hurts. He said he loved me and I thought maybe, just maybe I should open myself up to him. I finally let my guard down and he took advantage. He hurt me Chase. I loved him and he broke my heart. I don't deserve to be happy. He's right, I deserved everything I got. I'm weak and pathetic."

"No! No you're not!" Chase exclaimed as she took another shot. "This is the alcohol talking. Not you."

"Shut up!" she snapped, slamming the glass down on the counter. "You don't know anything! To live in constant fear every damn day! To get raped repeatedly and not even remember it! You don't know what fear is!" Chase looked at her in shock as he realized what she meant. He remembered her nightmares and knew they were suppressed memories that where coming back to haunt her. Anger surged through him at the realization of Chris raping her every day.

"You're right. I don't know," his voice shook, trying to stay calm. "But it doesn't mean I'm going to let you drown yourself." She ignored him, downing another shot. She grimaced as the alcohol burned her throat. She was about to grab the bottle again but Chase stood up and grabbed it.

"That's it. You had enough." Cameron stood, anger blazing in her eyes. She swayed trying to keep her balance as the world before her spun.

"Give it to me!" she yelled, getting the whole bars attention.

"No," he said firmly. "Come on, I'm taking you home." If she wasn't so drunk she would have walked out but instead she grabbed her glass and threw it against the wall. It shattered and she broke down in tears.

"Hey get her out of here before I call the cops!" the bartender yelled, suddenly holding a bat. Ignoring him, Chase put down the bottle and placed a fifty dollar bill on the bar before taking her hand and pulling her outside.

Once they were in front of his car she angrily pushed him away. "Get away from me!" she cried but he stood his ground.

"Allison its ok," he said softly as he took her arms to keep her from running. She struggled to get away.

"Let me go!" she cried. "Please!" But Chase didn't let go. Instead he pulled her into a hug. Cameron fought at first but eventually gave in. Sobs of despair racked her body as he held her, comforting her.

"It doesn't matter if I understand or not," he whispered into her ear. "I'm not letting you go through this alone."

* * *

><p>Cameron had passed out in the car so Chase carried her up to her apartment. He laid her on the bed and took off her heels and jacket. He rolled her onto her side and placed a wastebasket on the floor. After covering her with a blanket he knelt down besides her. He brushed the hair out of her face, waking her but she kept her eyes closed. "I miss you Robert," she suddenly murmured, her words slurring. He smiled sadly as he kissed her cheek.<p>

"I never stopped missing you Allison," he whispered.

* * *

><p>Chase was awakened by the sound of Cameron throwing up. He tiredly got up from the couch and hurried into the bedroom. She was keeling over the edge of the bed, breathing heavily. "Cameron," he said softly, going over to her. He sat next to her and pulled her into his arms.<p>

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" she cried as she vaguely remembered pieces from last night.

"It's ok," he said as she pulled away. "You were talking about it. That's good even if you were drunk and made a scene." He offered her a small smile, amusement gleaming in his eyes.

"How bad was I?" she asked with a grimace.

"Well let's just say that shots of Chivas while you're emotional do not mix well." She gave him an apologetic smile as she lied down, pulling him with her. They were quiet for a long time, each of them lost in their thoughts.

"I pushed you away because I was afraid to love you. I was scared you might turn out just like him." Her voice was small and shaky as she snuggled deep into his arms. She was afraid to see his expression.

"Allison," he said softly, lifting her chin so she would look at him.

"I promise I would never ever hurt you the way Sullivan hurt you. What he did was not love." A single tear rolled down her cheek and he brought up his hand and wiped it away. He lovingly caressed her cheek. "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too Robert and you were right. I was in denial and I can't go through this alone. I need help." She broke down and Chase pulled her into his embrace. He didn't say a word as he held her, hearing nothing but her cries.


	26. Epilogue  Four Months Later

**Credit goes to Chase'sGirl19 who wrote this and helped me out alot when I had writers block :)**

* * *

><p>Epilogue - Four Months Later<p>

Therapy Journal Entry #115

Today Robert is taking me out to dinner for our 4 month anniversary right after my therapy session. I can't believe it's been 4 months already! 4 months ago I can still remember how much of a mess I was, how much denial and in pain I was in and it was Robert who saved me from the deep dark depression I was falling into.. Robert who I owe so much.. If it wasn't for him then I probably would never had started therapy. My therapist Dr. Stevens has been helping me a lot. Whenever I have I nightmare she helps me analyze them and try to understand why my sub conscious wants me to relive those horrid memories in my dreams. I'm learning a lot about myself and realizing how much Chris was hurting me. I know what he said to me wasn't true and I never deserved what he did but I still feel that he has a power over me. Every time I walk down the street or walking down the halls at work I feel as if he is watching me from behind, bidding his time for revenge, bidding his time to punish me but every time I turn around the feeling is gone. I told my therapist about this, how every time I walk alone I'm afraid he's behind me or every time I close my eyes I see his cruel ones burning with hatred and cruelty mixed with hard cold anger that jolts me awake. She said it's normal to feel like this after what I've been through. She said lots of women go through this and feel the same paranoia I'm feeling now but is that true? Sometimes I feel like he's really there and I get so scared I could barely move. Robert has notice this and asked me what's wrong, if I'm alright, and always tells me he loves me and not to worry. He'll never let Chris hurt me again but he doesn't understand the fear. He doesn't understand that horrible feeling I have deep in my gut that it isn't over...

* * *

><p><strong>I hope everyone enjoyed the epilogue!:) There will be a sequel that will be posted in few months. It's called Help Me Heal These Wounds and I even posted the Prologue as a sneak peek! Thanks to my reviwers and to the people who are reading and don't review. Yes! I know you're there lol Just by looking at traffic stats I know this story has more hits than Can't Dream Without You :) Thanks for reading!:D<strong>


	27. Prologue

**Sneak Peek to the upcoming sequel - Help Me Heal These Wounds **

**Credit goes to Chase'sGirl19**

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

As I sit in the cold depressing gloom of my cell, I remember her face, I remember her innocent blue - gray eyes as she whispers, "I love you Chris" in my ear. How could she betray me? In the background I hear the cries and the soft murmuring of the other prisoners. They cry for their loss, for the Crimes they did, and their regrets. I can't stand to be in this cell anymore. She haunts me, her laugh, her soft voice whispering to me before I go to sleep. Yes, I still hear her. I still feel her presence even though she is miles away. A part of me, a small part me knows what I did was wrong. That small part of me regrets what I did to her but my lust for her grows. I need her with me; she is mine to control ... "Chris," a soft whisper calls to me .. Is it she who calls me? The one who haunts my mind every second of my imprisoned life? "Chris!" I look up and see a dark shadow of a man. Disappointment sinks down like a stone in my stomach as I realized it's only Thomas who occupies the cell next door. He opens my cell with the key he stole from the guard. I smile as I get up and creep out of the cell. The first part of the plan has been completed now the 2nd part will be tough to succeed and we are not sure if we will escape tonight but I do know that if I do, I will find her. I will claim what belongs to me and kill that blonde Aussie for stealing her away.


End file.
